WHY NOT
by daddynaz
Summary: Kanata is her teacher. Miyu is his student. One little accident lead to another that engaged them into a wild, emotional, forbidden roller coaster ride of their lives. K&M AU R&R *warning* a few hints of Lemon. (COMPLETED FINALLY)
1. Kanata Faces Miyu

Chapter 1: Kanata Faces Miyu

Summary: Do you ever know one of those who are so drop dead gorgeous but unfortunately one of the most obnoxious people you would ever meet in your entire life? K+M

Disclaimer: Do I have to? :Nod: FINE. I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN D!3

A/n: I hope this fic gets a better reception, the second time around. Yeah it was up before but it got deleted. Read and Review guys, thanks. XD

Hi. Call me Miyu Kouzuki. I'm 16 years old girl with emerald green eyes and waist length blond hair. Did I also mention that I have curves that could make any guy at a normal school fall on my feet? Hah! I wish! But I'm kidding on that last part. I may not have the greatest curves yet but I do slay some guys in my school. Speaking of school, I didn't go to any public educational facility. I have my reasons actually. My mom is an astronaut in NASA with my baby brother Lu and my dad is an astronomer. They are well respected on their fields, if I might add. I got to stay with my father, though. But every time he is assigned to a new place or to expand his knowledge and research, we cant help it but to move. We did got together seven days before my birthday. I was so surprised and happy to see them however, that happy moment didn't last long. Because little did I know, I was about to receive the biggest surprise yet of my life.

"WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART AGAIN!?"

"Didn't you hear me, honey? Going to a public school! Aren't you the least bit ecstatic?" Miyu's father, Yuu Kouzuki smiled with glee.

"I heard ya and my response is NO! I like staying home with you Papa! Don't send me in a freaking public school. Is it because of math grades this season? It's not my fault my schoolwork is so gruesome coz of my horrible new teachers in this latest private school. But I promise I'll do better! Plus I heard from a cousin of a friend of mine that in public schools they have riots every week. And did I mention that I like to travel with you and--"

"Miyu-chan calm DOWN! I think its time you settle down and have a more solid foundation. I found a place for us in Heiomachi, isn't that a good news? Besides, I already went to trouble in getting your school records from the private school and in enrolling you in to a public one."

"Mama! Please Say something!" Miyu gave her mother who is rocking Lu to sleep, a pleading look hoping she might be able change her husband's decision and reconsider. She always does.

"I'm sorry sweety…" said her matron, Miki Kouzuki

Well she almost does…

"…But I think I would go with your father with this one. I think changing schools with different teaching curriculum each time you and your father move has something got to do with your schoolwork." Her mother shrugged as she explained.

"Well regardless, we are going."

"Kuso" Miyu blurted out softly enough not to be heard by her parents.

--One Heiomachi Morning;; the Residence;; and first day of school (for Miyu at least)—

"Mao?" a big fat white cat with dark brown patches on its left ear, left foot and end of it's tail, pawed at Miyu's face.

"What the he-?" She rolled over. "Wanya-chan, what were thinking waking me up, huh?" she said sheepishly then rolled at her side hugging her pillow.

"Mao…" The cat seemed to sigh and point at the clock.

"Yeah I know that is a clock." She yawned a little. "What about it? Wanya-chan my class today wont start til later and Papa wakes me—GASP!"

After going into a lot of hassle in preparing for her new school (such as stomping, tripping, stumbling, and all around clumsiness) a dressed Miyu comes running down the stairs.

"PAPA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!?" She blinks and looks around. "Ne, Papa?"

"I'M LATE TOO!" Suddenly her father hasted and passes her by like the house was on fire. "I guess we'll both have to get used to waking up early." Her dad chomped a slice of bread with jelly and keeping the whole thing hanging in his mouth while desperately putting one of his shoes on the wrong foot.

"Try the other foot, dear!" Miyu's mom steps out of the dining room with her baby brother on her right arm and a plate half full of sliced bread with jelly on her left. "Here Miyu-chan. Help yourself with a little breakfast before you leave." She stretched out her left arm to Miyu's reach.

"Eh-yeh!" Lu chirped as he gulps down his formula.

"Oh gosh, see what is happening Papa! I told you we should have just stuck to our previous lifestyle!" Miyu huffed. She gets two pieces of bread and quickly finished them. "Thanks Mama. They were great."

"Don't worry Miyu-chan!" Finished with his shoes. Her father kissed her mom on the cheek, then his son and then on her forehead. "You'll have fun! See you later dear. You too Lu-chan."

"Careful at work, you hear. Say bye - bye to papa and Miyu-chan, Lu-chan." She took Lu's arm and gently waved it in a up and down gesture. "Aie-ye!"

"Bye Mama. Bye Lu-chan, be good." she gave them a waved as she walks past the house. Miyu watched her father run to the garage and she got on her roller blades. Since they are both running late, giving her a ride to school isn't an option at the moment. "Bye Wanya-chan! Don't destroy the house!"

"MAO!!" Came an evil reply.

(a/n: Let's pretend that Miyu has learned using roller blades.)

Miyu followed and skated on the sidewalk with haste with caution. It's good that her father had shown her the way to the said public school a day before so she would have no trouble finding it, or an incident like what happened earlier should happen on her first day. She looked up at the new unfamiliar yet nice view of the fauna she pass by and smiled about the new scenery that she will be taking each time she'll go to her new school.

"Wow!" Miyu twirled around a little so she slowly skated backwards. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. Then a distant bell rang. "OH CRAP!!"

--Mid-Morning; Heiomachi High; Miyu's first class -

"Ohayou class." A female teacher came in with joyful smile on her face.

The students rose from their seats and various "ohayou's" chorused through the room.

"Sit down class. Today is a special day because we have here a new student who is going to be with us on this school year. I hope you'll be nice to her." Ms. Mizuno, the teacher requested as the whole class grew into anxiety.

"Is it a girl?" a raised hand from a boy at the back of the room. Few of the guys started to buzz around.

"I hope it's a guy," Said a girl at the other side then a few girls started giggling.

"Well how about if you find out for yourselves." She put her right hand on her slim waist and averted her gaze to the classroom door. "You can come in now, sweety."

"…"

"Kouzuki-san?" The teacher peaked her head out the door, and was promptly run into by a speeding blur we all know and love as Miyu.

"G-Gomen nasaiiiiii." Miyu bowed repeatedly. "I got up late this morning…"

"That's quite alright Kouzuki-san" The teacher said in a surprisingly nice tone, "I am Mizuno-sensei I'll be your homeroom teacher for this school year. I hope it's just fine with you when I say don't be tardy as often in the future."

Miyu nodded and slowly made her way into the class with her head bowed down. She finally stood her ground at the center before the teacher's table.

"Everyone please welcome your newest classmate, Kouzuki Miyu-san. Please tell us about yourself, dear."

All of the guys' eyes were immediately drawn to her, but a few certain pairs of eyes seemed to have more, stars in them. Miyu felt uneasy about the glares she's receiving especially from the teenage boys, even though somehow she's not too nervous to speak since this is not the first time a number of schoolboys are trying to look at her from head to toe.

"Ano… As you already heard, I'm Kouzuki Miyu. My Mom is an astrounaut from NASA and my Dad is an astronomer here in Japan. He's often reassigned to various places so I get to travel with him."

"How interesting Kouzuki-san!" Mizuno-sensei smiled, "Kinda reminds me of my astronaut training from quite sometime. Anyway, So anyone of you guys wants to volunteer to show Kouzuki - "

"We will Mizuno-sensei!" two confident voices said before the teacher even stopped talking.

Miyu looked to the voices and gasped at the two girls that spoke… that were both pretty quite actually. One has short dark red hair like of a boy's and has brown eyes; while the other has dark olive green hair arranged into two pigtails each one on the sides of her face and has bright purple eyes.

"Alright Tenchi-san and Konishi-san, thank you for volunteering and it looks like you have a spare seat between you two! Why don't you go sit by them, Kouzuki-san?"

"Ha-hai." Miyu said quietly and walked to the very back, which was quite unnerving, all the guys practically broke their backs trying to get a good glimpse up her skirt. She mumbled silently and sat down. Atleast in her old school, the guys in her class have the decency to restrain themselves in staring there.

"Has anybody ever told you that are the most kawaii thing to have ever step on this earth, or Atleast this classroom?!" A voice besides Miyu whispered fervently.

Miyu got the goosebumps and looked to her side, it was that Tenchi girl! "E-ehhhh-heh heh W-what?"

"Don't you mind Nanami, girl. She's straight. Hi my name is Konishi Aya. Just Aya is fine." Said the other girl from her right.

"Gomen ne, but I couldn't resist! Your expression was priceless though. Hello my name is Tenchi Nanami! But you can call me Nanami!"

"Alright then. Call me Miyu."

Around their break… School grounds … The Three girls are walking around

"You mean Kouzuki MIKI s daughter!?"

"Hai."

"Oh my gosh! You're lucky to have a famous mom you know that? I just saw her on the news a week ago. I think it was something about taking a break or something." Nanami wondered

"Well mama and my little brother are currently with us now til it's time to go back at NASA." Miyu smiled,

"Maybe you can introduce us to your folks. We always wanted to meet a celebrity." Aya requested with her hands all curled up to Miyu.

"Un!"Okay", so school wasn't so bad Miyu thought.

Nanami made a little stop and elevated her hand to point out something. "And this is the history building! It has records of chronological tables, books and maps related to history." They finished off their tour of the school

"You're lucky we have all of our classes together, you'd be lost for sure! Aside from that, there are a lot of people here that can take you off the scene just like that." Aya snaps out her finger.

"Yeah. You need to be protected by some muscle around here, Miyu-chan. Aya-chan and me will be your friends from now on."

"Thank you Aya-chan and Nanami-chan!" Miyu giggled.

"Well now, speaking of the real dirt on the school, who you need to watch out for." Nanami began to list off several names and why. Miyu just sweat dropped on the strangers that were being blurted out. Somehow she was right about people in public schools afterall.

"But most of all, you should watch your back for the hottest male teacher in this school, Saionji Kanata-sensei."

"Saionji-sensei?"

"He is only 21 but he got the teaching job, it's probably because he is related to one of the big heads in the department of education. But most of us say its because he's really a genius. He teaches our math class which is in a few periods." Aya explained.

"Oh great… a Math teacher… so what's wrong with this guy? Coz, right now I'm more concerned about my math grades aside from what you say that he is the "hottest". Miyu made a "quoting" gesture.

"Well you know. You wont hear a lot of people say they like math. But you most likely wont hear more people say it's because of their teachers."

"Is it that bad?"

"You see me and Nanami-chan pay more attention to his lessons because we don't let ourselves get distracted easily by his looks unlike the other girls on his class. But you can really learn from him."

"Besides Miyu-chan, it's kinda not safe to do some teacher-bashing around here. You may never know who is listening. The last time we did that, Aya-chan and myself got detention for a week."

"Oh really, Hmm…" Miyu just said in awe. Aya and Nanami just looked at each other and smiled.

"Though let's just say that his a Jock and a Brain… with Attitude."

"Fine, fine. Watch out for gorgeous yet life-menacing math teachers as well, is that all?" Miyu giggled.

"What's so funny? Oh well. You'll know him soon enough. When you do, try your best not to mess with him, a'ight?"

-- A few more minutes before the next class starts, the Hallway--

As she continued walking with the two girls she noticed something weird, the halls were…Empty. Well not really empty. It is more like everybody on that hallway were huddled to the side, clenching to the lockers like they just saw a ghost or something.

Of course, Miyu being distracted and clueless by the view, she didn't hear Nanami and Aya murmured her name from behind as she walks right straight and bumped into someone. The Good news is that she didn't fall on the floor. The bad news is that…

"Go - "

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the person just abruptly interrupted her sentence before it even got finished. Miyu looked up and straight into the person's ruby eyes.

"Eh!? Uh I never… Well ex-ccuuuusssse me, Mr. Go-walk-around-in-front-of-people-carelessly. You wont even back some, you don't own the hallway!"

The students including Nanami and Aya just widen their eyes and jaws dropped about what they are seeing and what they are hearing. The two of them began on wiggling their arms in the air hoping that Miyu would take a time out and look behind her and notice their signals. For the love of all things that are Holy, Somebody stop the new kid!

"Hmph, I'm not in a mood for a silly argument with you, little girl." The tall man ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"So why don't you make both of our lives easy, make like a tree and leave?"

Miyu's green orbs flared. "Or better yet, why not just go find a hole and BURY yourself in it!"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the girl who shows some spunk. It's either she is brave enough to tell him off or rather completely out of her mind. "Interesting girl." He goes for the other obvious option.

"I haven't seen you around here so I suppose you're a new student."

"It took you that long to realize that?" Miyu just kept on with her rambling

He just smiled at her comment and turned his gaze from the two girls behind Miyu. Nanami and Aya felt the shivers from the person and halted on their sign language.

"Tenchi-san and Konishi-san, Is she with you?"

"Hai, Saionji Sensei!" they both stood straight, "Gomen nasai!" they both bowed down, "It won't happen again!!" Then they both grabbed Miyu's hand and dragged her away.

"Blondes…" he blurted out all of the sudden… but of course, Miyu heard him.

"What was that?" Miyu raised her arm in the air at him as he continued on walking. Before he takes a turn, he sticks out his tongue at her til he finally disappears.

(This is the famous Kanata's tongue gesture, minna. You know like this (: P)

"NA-NI? DID THAT GUY JUST STUCK OUT HIS TONGUE AT ME? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING DRAGGING ME ALL THE WAY HERE ANYWAY?"

"Miyu, that WAS Saionji-sensei." Nanami reminded her

"Do you always act like that everytime you bump into somebody?" Aya regretfully rubbed her forehead on what was transpired.

Miyu on the other hand, after knowing now the person she have a B.F. (bitch fit) with, just stood there in silence for a few seconds. "Ho-ly Crap…"

"I told you not to mess with him, oh gosh you are in SOOO in deep shit, though I guess you didn't know--" Nanami taps Miyu's shoulder until…

"WHAT A COLLOSAL NERVE!" Miyu screeched.

"Oh geez…" Aya shrugged.

-- Afternoon, sixty minutes before 3 pm;; Math (The trio's Last period) -

Miyu had taken the free seat besides Aya who is also in front of Nanami, and leaned back in her chair hands then toss her hands behind her neck and let them rest there. They were early, even earlier than their math teacher. After a few planning, persuasion, and reality checks she finally made the two girls to come early in Math class. Nanami is quite curious on what will happen anyway while Aya just sits quietly hoping for the best while at the same time preparing for the worst.

After a few more minutes, Kanata came marching in and tossed his files accurately on top of his table, and then notices the three students earlier especially the blonde girl who even DARED enter HIS classroom before him. Miyu only smirked at him with arms crossed. It seems that the news about the hallway incident spread as fast like a wild forest fire since more students began to gossip even more and quietly shuffle in whispering and staring at the girl in question. No doubt talking about Saionji-sensei's and Kouzuki-san's run in this morning.

When the bell rang to start the last period, everybody inside the room halted all talk and students rushed to their seats. They are expecting some kind of a show, they hoped. Kanata cleared his throat and shuffled through some papers from his file folder, every once in a while throwing an annoyed glance at the Kouzuki girl while hesitating if he should begin with checking the attendance, "No that wouldn't be fun"; skip that and get the lecture over with, "Nah I'll do that eventually"; or give out a pop quiz "Now there is something that girl and the others will DEFINITELY enjoy."

"Well?"

Everyone looked to Miyu, "When does the learning start, teach?"

(a/n: Gosh I hope I can be like that on my teachers… lol)

It started with a few snickers, a little giggling and chuckling, then full-blown laughter spilled throughout the room. It was not certain why in the world they are laughing. Some of the class didn't find humor right away on the girl's comment. They just couldn't believe that after what happened earlier in the morning, she would try to At least show some compensation after learning who he really was. Probably to pity this poor girl who is about to get her head bitten off, perhaps to passively show some hidden aggression on Saionji-sensei, or maybe because of the insanity of it all. Though all of the madness is going, there are some girls who are not taking the new girl's "joke" too likely.

However, one thing was definitely sure, two people inside that classroom weren't REALLY laughing. Miyu could only give her new teacher a raised eyebrow with her tongue sticking out just like he did this morning; Kanata on the other hand, despite of the class' mockery and Miyu's taunting, is getting frustrated than anybody of us would.

"QUIET!"

Okay… maybe a little more frustrated than anybody of us would.

With that uproar of their teacher, everyone hush up and quickly shrunk back into their places,

"Kouzuki, I'll be seeing you after class."

Miyu merely shrugged. "Bring it on." She yelled on her mind

Aya threw her new friend a worried look but Nanami reached out for Aya's shoulder and mouthed It will turn out okay'.

Class ended with breeze, well students were immediately got to be familiar with Miyu but she merely shook it off. Besides, she needed to stay after class anyway. The last thing she needs right now is time for recognition. Aya and Nanami tried to be there or At least stand outside the classroom door but Miyu reassured them that she will be fine and pointed out that they cant afford getting into Saionji-sensei's bad side either.

"Can you be helped, teach?" She said with a bored tone, crossed her legs expose her milky white limbs, and started admiring her perfectly polished fingernails that she did last night.

Kanata made sure the door was closed and then approached Miyu. "Your insolence and lack of respect! Explain!"

"There's nothing wrong in asking you a question, is there SIR?"

"Stop with that tone with me, young lady!" You could tell he was close to yelling.

"Ah? Now you call me a young lady? That came from the guy who stuck out his tongue at me earlier? That was SOOOO mature of you Saionji-sensei, by the way. I mean, what are you, eight?" she rests her head aside, rest it on her palm and raised her eyebrow again, enjoying messing with her math teacher.

"You know what? To think that I decided to keep my cool and let you off the hook for that little incident this morning yet I was still kind enough not to report you to the head master for an immediate dismissal."

"Oh yeah? What stopped ya then?"

"Do you really want to get yourself kicked-out of this institution? Let me tell you that it would be rather difficult to go to other new schools when they know why you got out of your previous one. "

Holy crap he's right. Not to mention her parents will have a fit once they know about this. Her mother just came home for her birthday and Miyu doesn't want her to receive bad news through her stay.

"Oh Yeah?!"

But she still is damn to proud to loose not to mention she has the ego the size of Texas.

"I'm aware of the circumstances, teach. I don't even like public schools anyway." Not showing any other reactions to that fact yet she still managed to roll her eyes.

"I said quit with that attitude. And if you can't even stand up, At least sit up straight when I'm talking to you." Kanata exclaimed as he leaned down to her seat and took Miyu's hand (the one that she uses to rest her head with) in a swift motion but not enough to hurt her.

"………."

For a few seconds, their eyes have met up close and personal as far as they could go. Miyu became mute all of the sudden without even resisting and Kanata just look at her silently with his right hand on hers. As the awkwardness of this scene might look like, somebody has got to make the first move here.

"Just so you know, I think I wont let you go that easy." Kanata said faintly enough for her to hear him and slips out his tongue a little again at her.

She slapped her self in her mind for going into shades of red because of one freak moment then swipes her hand off Kanata's grip. "Really? You think?" She gathered her things, stood from her seat and started heading out of the door while Kanata just look at the girl as she makes a stop before finally leaving the room.

"Thanks for the idea, teach. Check ya later, although I didn't see the point of this conversation since obviously I didn't do anything wrong here." Miyu placed her bag on her chest. "And by the way, that mannerism of yours? Not cool!"

When she suddenly pulled the door, a bunch of kids who were eavesdropping fell down making a pile. Not even caring to pay attention to them, Miyu continued walking on her "path of righteousness" as some students stare at her intently then made a big applause. She smirked after that experience. So maybe she'd have a little fun at Heiomachi anyway. Immediately the clapping and cheering broke out when they saw Kanata started to move from Miyu's seat. He stopped at his table to get his stuff and held up his right hand and smiled.

"Baa-ka"

Suzuku

A/n: Oh gosh, I'd love to do that to a teacher someday! Remember to email me if you want me to go on with this plot!


	2. Miyu Brings it ON

_Chapter 2: Miyu Brings It ON_

_Summary: Do you ever know one of those who are so drop dead gorgeous_

_but unfortunately one of the most obnoxious people you would ever_

_meet in your entire life? K+M_

_Disclaimer: D!3 is not mine… UNFORTUNATELY._

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy doing a musical play, along with some peers and colleagues from other hospitals. I am now busier and more tired as it is dealing with hospital work and the play. Expect some lag time on the other updates. Again, I'm sorry and thank you for still supporting my stories."_

_****_

_Miyu brushed up her hair, gathered it all up and tied her hair into a tight ponytail. She only has been in school for five days now and already it's been a boring experience despite of what she has expected this past Monday. The only thing she thinks worth doing is getting into Saionji-sensei's._

_She just smiled and sniggered at the very thoughts of all of the hassle that has transpired between them for the past three days. Usually she would be doing well on her Math. It's not like she is not slacking off with her other studies. And it's not that she really has trouble understanding Math either. Somehow she doesn't seem to be "intimidated" with her new Math teacher unlike the ones in the private schools._

"_Miyu-chan…" She heard a small voice whisper and recognized it as Aya. She looks at Aya's direction to see what she wants. She's rather tired and very sleepy._

"_What in the world are you daydreaming about now? Quickly turn to page 64 before Saionji-sensei gets mad at--"_

_She saw Aya's mouth move, but could barely recognize the words. She was tired._

"_KOUZUKI-SAN!"_

_Miyu just immediately stomp on her feet and stood up with eyes wide open, "HAI!?" She nearly screeched._

"_I ASKED you to solve the problem number 3 in your workbook, however apparently your little "world of your own" is much more fun than math class." Kanata put on a victory smirk._

_If that world is her ringing his neck all over… yeah that would be much more fun than his Math Class_

"_Ano...." She began to feel uncomfortably as some of her classmates sniggered. "Ettoooo...."_

"_What? Cat got your tongue? Got nothing intelligent to say to me? Not even one of your pathetic wisecracks? Then YOU will be seeing me after class." He turned to the board and began to give hints on the problem it when..._

"_AAARRGH!" Miyu slammed her hand down on the desk, "But your class is so BORING! You can't be sore at me because of that!" She immediately covered her mouth for saying those words out loud._

"_Oh Shit." That wasn't smart to say...._

_Kanata simply turned around and gave his "I'll-beat-you-senseless-with-my-bare-hands-in-less-than-an-hour-to-g et-some-discipline-out-of-you-if-corporal-punishment-isn't-a-crime" look at her. Yet he still kept his cool._

"_Too late for that now, Kouzuki-san."_

_Miyu barely managed to slither back to her seat and growled. So he had won this round. Big Whoop._

_--After class--_

_She gave him a miserable look saying she wasn't going to get up from this seat. Kanata just steals a glance at her but still refused to acknowledge her presence as he went on grading the papers. He then came across with Miyu's paper. He noticed there were a lot of erasures on it but he can see that she really made an effort in answering correctly. He should know. He's been watching her especially during the seatwork, just trying to be aware of something freaky again. He can see at first glance that she have answered the earlier questions right. He discontinued on looking into it any further and takes her paper on the back of the stack. He'll save it for later._

_After detention time was up, she began to pack up her stuff and started heading to the door when…_

"_Where do you think you're going?" Kanata's hand suddenly grabbed Miyu's wrist. She looked at his grip and then looked at him. "Home. Detention's over!" Miyu huffed loudly. "Now let me go."_

_Kanata just looked up and rolled his eyes, "Did I said you can go now?" Miyu's blood ran cold at his behavior. "Well since I already did the time I just assumed..." _

"_Assuming will get you nowhere Kouziki-san. It could even kill you." Kanata tugged her back to his table then stacked the papers neatly and placed them inside a brown envelope._

_Miyu frowned deeply, the scoreboard for today was currently Her: 1 and Him in the lead with 2. "And since you have finally begun to talk to me without any aggression," an evil glint filled Kanata's eyes, stood up, leaned on his table and made a gesture at Miyu telling her to come closer._

"_Let's talk about your punishment, shall we?"_

_..._

"_What!?" Nanami's eyes shut wide open_

"_Uh-huh, you heard me. I have to help that guy grade papers during lunch next week!" Miyu sighed and crossed her arms, "Fortunately I am above my Math we are doing now, because of my previous studies on my old schools, but that does not mean I like doing it!" She huffed, "I mean come on! This is total HENTAI behavior coming from a total HENTAI!"_

"_Miyu-chan for the love of God keep your voice down. You'll get into more trouble than you're already are." Aya hold Miyu's shoulder._

"_Yeah you got a point there Miyu-chan," Nanami sighed._

"_Nanami-chan!"_

"_No you got me all wrong Aya-chan. I just think he is intrigued by her."_

"_What?" Miyu gave her a "explain-now-or-die-coz-that-is-not-a-funny-joke" kinda look while Aya just awaits for an explanation herself._

"_Well, what I mean is," Nanami tucked her skirt forward to neatly plant herself on a bench, "You my friend, is the first student in this school not to be swept of your feet because of his beautiful exterior."_

"_That's just fine with me, because I only see that guy's ugly interior." Miyu made a face, which made Aya and Nanami giggle._

"_He's not usually that overactive, you know." A voice came from a pretty girl with long wavy pink hair. Miyu just gazed at how good looking she is while Nanami and Aya approached the girl. "You must pardon our new classmate's vulgar mouth Chris-chan. She just had a bad first impression with Saionji-sensei that's all." Nanami said in a apologetic manner._

"_If you were there last Monday, you know how bad that was." Aya added._

"_No I can't say that I was there, but that's alright…" the girl just smiled._

_Miyu just shrugged what the two said about her and remembered the girl that was introduced to her last Tuesday._

_(Flashback)_

"_Hi there. I think we haven't properly get acquainted yet. My name is Hanakomachi Christine. Yoroushku." Said the girl with the long wavy pink hair_

"_I'm Kouzuki Miyu. It's nice to meet you, too. I've noticed that we have the same English, Science and Math classes."_

"_Yes. Which reminds me, you're the one having a little trouble adjusting with Kanata… er Saionji-sensei, am I right?" she asked covering her mouth._

"_Well actually we just got started on the wrong foot because…"_

"_Oh please don't mind his rough behavior at you yesterday. He just didn't have quite a good day. He's rather quiet most of the time when he is not lecturing." She bowed her head and explained politely_

_Miyu saw the girl's sincerity so the most appropriate thing to do now is to be polite as well. "Oh don't worry, Hanakomachi-san. As I said earlier, we just got started on the wrong foot, that's all." She bowed her head as well_

"_Chris would be just fine. My last name is kinda long." She kindly smiled_

_Miyu just smiled back at her and offered her hand. "Then call me Miyu then."_

_They both shook hands as bell rang for the next period. "We'll get along just fine Miyu-san. Oh would you look at the time. I'll see you later at Math class, alright?"_

_(end of flashback)_

_******_

"_Miyu-san, I couldn't help to overhear your conversation about Saionji-sensei."_

"_Sorry that you heard my ramping. I was just overeacting that's all, eh he he he …" Miyu scratched her head and tried to wring a smile_

"_Then it is true that you will be sharing time alone with him for a week?" a sudden change in the atmosphere shifted and Miyu noticed the slight difference in Chris' voice. Nanami and Aya were just taken aback with eyes widened. Somehow they don't like where this is going._

"_Eh… that's not the way that I would put it, Chris. It's just during lunch time of the next five school days."_

"_OH SHIT!" Aya and Nanami just murmured_

_The air around Chris just became dimmer and it seems she got a little closer to Miyu. "And you're going to share your lunches with each other, is that it?" her voice kinda went deeper._

"_OH CRAP!" Aya and Nanami went on again_

"_Eh he he he that's not the way that I would put it either. I'm just going to help him grade test papers as my punishment for daydreaming in class yesterday."_

_Then everything went back to normal again around Chris and she just grinned. "Oh was that all? Oh I'm sorry for saying those things. I didn't know what came in to me. Oh look at the time, gotta go. See you later at class Miyu-san, Nanami-san, Aya-san"_

_The three just waved back at her and see the girl disappear. "What was that all abou------Ahhhhhh!" Miyu was then dragged by Nanami and Aya and took her behind the trunk of a big tree a few meters away from their location._

"_Hey what's going on?" she dust herself off_

"_Miyu-chan, we told you not to do that remember?" Nanami put her hands on her waist._

"_Do what?"_

"_Bashing Saionji-sensei way outloud within school grounds, girl! And right across Chris for that matter." Aya added_

"_Okay I know teacher-bashing is bad, but you're making it sound like it's a big deal when that guy is the subject?" Miyu began talking suspiciously._

"_Don't look at us like that, idiot. We're just more concerned about our safety here."_

"_Saionji-sensei has a fan club here in the school comprised a lot of girls from all levels."_

"_What? Fan's club? Since when did that guy got a fan's club?"_

"_Since the day he was introduced by the headmaster during our last student gathering. He really captivated several hearts. They have tremendous crushes on him at first sight."_

"_Well regardless, the word is already out you and you're bickering with Saionji-sensei. You're the girl who has stood against Saionji-sensei's attitude and laughs about it. You should watch out Miyu-chan. Saionji-sensei may be a little more forgiving but them girls are not going to let it aside."_

"_Those girls can be vicious, Miyu. They swore their loyalty and admirations to him seriously. They are practically everywhere. I mean, what will happen to you when they caught you all alone in the girl's washroom or something? I heard some of them talking you know"_

_Miyu just stood there and felt a little nervous. She's more concerned now about what would this fan club would do to her than her teacher's punishment. "So what does Chris got to do with this, anyway?"_

"_Didn't she tell you? Hanakomachi Christine is the first and current president of the Saionji Kanata-sensei Heiomachi High School Girls Fan Club, aside from being the richest and most popular girl at school"_

"_What?"_

"_Another word of advise, if you cant help yourself then please don't do let her hear your complains about him. For your sake."_

"_But she seems to be a very nice sweet and kind person."_

"_Well yeah, but you saw what happened there, didn't you?"_

"_Miyu, Chris has this very distinct way of showing her concerns whenever atleast she thinks somebody else is trying to get more attention from him."_

"_Yeah she is so paranoid that she goes berserk and start wrecking the closest thing around her. If you haven't cleared things out right away, she might have grab you by the collar and spin you around and around in mid-air like a lasso."_

_Nanami and Aya just laughed about that and a few seconds later Miyu joined them. Then they both placed their hands on Miyu's shoulder and stopped giggling._

"_No, Seriously."_

"_Ehhh?"_

_*******_

_- Lunch time (Thursday)_

_Miyu chatted with Aya and Nanami about the day's gossip. At the recent they have talked about the rumors about their history teacher has a thing for their music teacher. The chemistry teacher doesn't bathe that's why he smells and not because of the chemicals. And Natsumi, one of the popular girls in school, was dumping her latest fling and word has it that she's trying to go for something daring._

"_Guess who her new `meat' will be..." Nanami said with that scandalous spark in her eyes. Aya just takes another bite on her sandwich._

_Miyu blinked and put a thoughtful look on her face. "Tell it already. We don't really have a clue." Then she picked up her soda and took a sip on the straw when-_

"_Saionji-sensei."_

_In an instant chain of events, first Miyu choked, then she banged her balled fist to her chest, spit out all the soda at Aya who saw it coming and quickly dodged, caught her breath, looked at Nanami with this wild look in her eye and then, "WHAT!?"_

"_I know," Nanami chuckled but never had a chance to finish that thought._

"_Have I been into the Private Schools for too long? The last time I checked dating a teacher is still, well ILLEGAL, whether in Public or Private school!?"_

_Nanami now chomps a piece of lunch and chewed before talking. "You're absolutely right Miyu. The same principle apply on both institutions."_

"_Not only that, with HIM? It is gross, totally gross, exchanging tongues with that guy! GROSS!!!" Miyu began to cringe and let out her own tongue as if she just touched a slimy slug._

"_Miyu, you're doing it again." Aya warned her lightly after apologizing to the person that caught Miyu's projectile soda. "I for one am not surprised like you. She may not be too obsessed with Saionji-sensei like Chris-san is, but we know that she really does got the hots for him. If it wasn't for the law, she would have gone total slut on him right away."_

"_By the way she is going to get close to him through all of the basketball practices and games. And Oh boy, don't let us get started about her and the players." Nanami now had a chance with her lunch._

_Miyu just gave them both a blank look._

"…"

"_Saionji-sensei is the basketball coach..."_

"_..."_

_The same blank look._

"_She's the A-squad cheerleader captain, Atleast for now unless she gets to step down today, see?" Nanami pointed to the "TRY OUT FOR CHEER SQUAD TODAY!" poster._

"_Cheerleading?" Miyu finally spoke a word._

"_Yeah. It's the basketball season, you see. The headmaster announced that it would be better for the cheerleaders do their routine during half time to boost team moral and spirit. If you ask me, if they want to boost moral and spirit by running around with short shirts and skirts, then it's fine by me. Our team can really use the winnings." Aya added._

"_There's CHEER-leading in THIS school!?" Miyu said wide-eyed._

"_Yeah we already know, it's not your cup of tea, you probably think they are snobby, vane and—"_

"_Who told you that? I love cheerleading!" Miyu squealed._

"_...."_

_******_

_---After school; gymnasium ---_

_Miyu walked in front of the...'cheering judges'. They started whispering about the girl who just stepped in who is also the girl that is giving their "Saionji-sama" a "hardtime". Natsumi and the other four senior cheerleaders all gave her nasty looks. Let's just say they are all avid `Saionji-sensei' fans. Miyu remembered what Aya said about people like them and held up her guard. Right now she is on "Bitch" mode. You know, a little more attitude than she usually gives to their object of desire._

"_You seem look a bit sleepy. Are you sure to have enough pep to audition?" The girl on Natsumi's left said._

"_My math teacher bored me again during his class. But I can shake it off." She gave a little smug look of her own._

_Since they already know that she was implying Kanata, each one of them just raised an eyebrow. The one on Natsumi's right took out a piece of application form and hands it out on Miyu. "You need to fill one of these out"_

_Miyu raised her hand with the completed form all written up. "Did it."_

_Natsumi just swipe it off Miyu's grip and took a look of it. "Miyu, is it?" she gave her a darn look. "Okay before we start, I'm afraid were gonna need to make sure you can do a standing back tuck. Standard procedure. You understand."_

_Miyu arranged her hair into a tight bun in a jeefy and gave them all a smirk. "Standing back handspring back tuck okay?"_

_Natsumi just shrugged in a "sure whatever" sort of way. Miyu took a few steps backward, took a deep breath and performed her flipping jump. All of them were just stunned at the perfect execution. "Where's this girl from, Romania?" the one in the far left said. Natsumi just is getting more annoyed._

"_Throw me something that actually requires neurons, will you?" Miyu said with another smirk. With that, a glisten sparked in Natsumi's eyes. It's good that the blonde girl is asking for it. Now she wont have any worries humiliating this girl for what she is doing to Kanata._

"_Front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, full twisting lay out." Natsumi said in a breathless articulated succession. The others just looked at Natsumi not even sure if they heard her commands in that particular order. Ofcourse, our heroine just shook her head and started walking to the back of the gym to have enough room for her given routine. _

_But right after she turns around to face the panel of girls, Saionji-sensei himself is passing by the gymnasium and about to enter the gym doors. He stops immediately when he saw his "problem-student" who was taking a brief moment of concentration._

_Miyu's eyes shifted and saw Kanata taking a glance at her. Still feeling playful yet courageously foolish, she winked at him. Kanata caught the gesture and smirked. Before anybody else could see him, he took a few steps on the side and stealthily watches the thing she is about to do, which is about to happen next. The rest of the panel was just looking excited whether this girl can do it right or embarrass herself for their sheer amusement._

_Without any second further, she opened her eyes and started doing her toss, turns and flips. Every move was wonderful and gracefully performed, enough to wow the rest of the panel. She practically blew them away._

"_Whooah…" said the panel and Kanata with an impressed look on their faces. Kanata saw quite enough and figured to step inside. But before he could take another step to do what he came to do, he stops when…_

"_So she can do all of that!" Natsumi stood up on her seat. "I see you're just new here, think you are good enough for the squad?"_

"_Better then any of your weak footed excuses for cheerleaders..." Miyu said with a gleam in her eyes._

_The cheering coach who was watching them the whole time just applauded the little performance. And so do the other senior cheerleaders, who forgot why were they being such a pain for her at the beginning._

"_Miss Kouzuki, let's talk." The coach talked to her after try-outs and quietly said, "My name is Haruko Akiko. Coach Haruko to you." Miyu nodded, but the coach continued, "I just want to say you were amazing, and according to your form, you're a transfer as a senior so you have a good chance for Captain this year. By the way, please pardon the current captain. Natsumi is..."_

"_A big bitch?" Miyu asked innocently._

"_Yes, fortunately she is also the best that we got right now" the coach sighed, "But I am glad you are on the team."_

"_Thank you very much." Miyu bowed._

"_Practice is after school on Saturdays, so be there okay?" and with that, she let Miyu go. Kanata saw her getting her bag and decided to go away fast while Miyu just went on the other direction not even noticing him. He thought he'll talk to Miss Haruko later about the cheerleading squad doing a pep rally for his basketball team._

_Unfortunately, Natsumi also has her super sight and hearing. And her plastic bottle of water was now crushed in her grip after what has transpired._

_******_

_Monday - 1st Day of Miyu's Punishment_

_Miyu sat in her first class, hoping the class would some how last forever. Inside her mind, "Three periods left `til hell, three periods left `til hell, three periods left `til hell." so on and so forth. Unfortunately, Chrono, the god of time didn't grant her wish as the bell rang signaling the end of first period and the beginning of the next. She is now officially not sure about this anymore and tried to seek refuge from her two friends._

"_Aya! Nanami!" She tugged on her friends' sleeves. "I can't do this!"_

"_Yes you can," Aya gave her a cheerful look. Nanami took Miyu's hand and held it tight. "Just show him whose boss, he always takes advantage of any sign of fear. Do not take any crap from the guy."_

"_Okay." Miyu said nervously._

_*******_

_Fouth period - which is also lunch_

_!!!riiinnnggg!!!_

_Miyu's eyes opened wide, she hadn't even been aware of the time anymore. That's it, she was dead._

"_That's it. I am dead."_

_On the right side of her brain, she was thinking of running home right this instant and claim sick, but unfortunately that was only the right. The left told her to go there and glare at him while giving herself an A. He always graded her harder._

_She then marched on the hall, entered the classroom and there he was, legs on his desk, tie loosened, the top two buttons unbuttoned, and his shirt was untucked. This appears like a haggard look for Kanata but he doesn't care whoever sees him this way. He glanced at the door as it opened, saw the girl then returned to chewing his sandwich slowly._

_For the view that she is seeing here, to think that Miyu ALMOST blushed. However she was in control of stuff like this. No teenage girl with rampaging hormones right now. Well mostly. There was a slight shade to her cheeks, yet not enough to qualify as a blush though._

"_Oh come on? Do you really have to look like that the moment I walk in here?" Miyu rubbed her temple. "Are expecting a photo shoot from the Perverted Teacher's Catalogue or something, what?"_

_Kanata took his feet off his table and stood up. Miyu closed her eyes, tried not to stare at his boyish charms and kept her stance. Her heart kept on beating faster as he walked closer to her. Sure it was only a few feet distance from the door and his table, but to her, it seemed longer as he took one step forward._

_She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kanata hovering in front of her. For a brief moment their eyes met each other, but he broke it off when he leaned down to her side to close the door behind her. She could totally smell a small hint of cologne. _

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say your flirting with me Saionji-sensei. "_

"_You really cant stop bitching, cant you?" Kanata responded. "Don't you have manner to your superiors?"_

"_My manners are just fine. You did saw me talking to Miss Haruko earlier, didn't you?" Miyu raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh and by the way, did you like what I did there? I surely put those skanks in their place."_

_Kanata was just amazed on how much filth she spews out. "Yeah, well the routine that you did was quite alright I suppose."_

"_Quite alright?" I totally nailed those broads. Were you watching my routine or just simply looking at me?" _

"_Conceited, much?" Kanata replied. "Do you really think that I am that 'in' to you?"_

"_Fair enough, then maybe you are upset because I am a threat out-staging that Natsumi, who totally has a crush on you?"_

"_Again, conceited much?" _

_Miyu cant help but giggle at their exchange of words. She thought it would be real scary and awkward being alone with him, but it seems that their constant dysfunctions made them more socially inept. For Kanata, he is surprised he is letting this boorish girl talk to him like he is one of her posse. He still finds her too abrasive but looking at her in this light made him think that she is not that all bad after all._

_He just sighed and he cleared his voice and looked straight at her. "So lets begin." he extended his hand towards her. _

_Miyu takes in a deep breath, `So it begins.' _

"_Alright" she said miserably as she slowly locked the door behind her. After that she raised her hand to take the one he is offering. Kanata looked at their hands now entwined together and then looked at her. Suddenly, he found her to be inexplicably charming. _

_He was only trying to gesture her to come closer, not meant to be held by her. _

_Both may feel the misery but it was only temporary. _

_After all, it's a start of something new._

_(A/N: Not enough Kanata… hmm… let's fix that… see you next chapter!!!"_

_******_


	3. Kanata Brings it Back

**Chapter 3: Kanata Brings It Back**_  
Disclaimer:_ D!3 aint mine

Miyu just sat there, staring at papers. God there were papers with such bad answers. She already memorized what the answer key's solutions were and with that, not to mention the answers in these papers were, all she does now is to put cross marks without hesitation. And you know what Saionji-sensei is doing at the moment? He is just watching her, with a look in his eye that suggests total control… or is he?

Miyu on the other hand isn't nervous. She isn't the type to get nervous that much. She has to take control like Nanami and Aya said. But she is easily annoyed. Especially by this teacher, what is he doing? Making sure her papers were marked correctly? Reading her mind? Or maybe checking her out!?

Miyu mentally cringed, _'Brrrg No time for thoughts like that'._ She thought to herself. So how long was she in there? She decided it was safe to catch a glance at the clock. Her mouth opened a little; she had only been inside there for 30 minutes! She groaned and returned to her papers.

3 minutes passed.

"…"

He's still watching.

_"Does he even need to blink?"_ another thought came to her.

Another three minutes passed and Miyu was on her last nerves.

"…"

"Alright," Miyu splatter down the remaining test papers and looked at him dead on, "What the hell is your problem, Saionji?" She deliberately blurted out at her teacher.

He didn't even budge on his seat. He just gave her a look and only smirked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

_`Calm down, Miyu. He's just trying to psyche you, that's all. He won't win unless we let him get the best of us.'_ With that on her thoughts she simmered down for a bit and huffed back to the test papers. Kanata is just enjoying his time taunting her.

And so on…

"Wow Nanami and Aya passed!" Miyu cheered on her friends with their papers on her hands.

"Is that surprising? Kanata said in a monotone. She stopped for a while and gave him a blank look. "Tenchi-san and Konishi-san pay attention in my class. They take my class rather seriously and don't get easily distracted."

Then he gave her another smirk. "Unlike somebody that I know"

"Oh Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. "Then may I inquire what was grade then, Mr. Personality? Let me tell you something, I am capable enough in passing your tests to save my life."

"Why are you so defensive?" Besides that wasn't the point. And in relation of your test grade, I am not done with it yet." Kanata just remained on his place.

"So that's why I can't find my paper. So when will you start checking it?"

"Later with Hanakomachi Christine and Sujimoto Natsumi."

"Chris and Sujimoto?"

"I prefer checking their papers myself because those two always score the highest among the others."

"Well yeah of course they would. They also have the huge crushes on you among the others. They probably don't want you to be disappointed at them." She spoke out ever so bluntly.

Now Kanata is aware of the crushes going on around him. It maybe flattering but shouldn't be left uncheck for his sake. "Oh is that a fact?"

"And why are you holding up my paper, anyway?"

"I prefer checking your paper just for the sheer amusement of you flunking it with flying colors just in case." He spoke with a smug face.

Miyu has now out reached her last nerve and fallen off the cliff. She used a trick that she have learned for quite a while ago, and began counting silently.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Kanata sensed something is about to happen but still wasn't budging.

6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

And with that last number, Miyu suddenly pounced at Kanata. Now normally a rational student wouldn't even do that to a rational teacher. But of course, these are not your normal rational student and teacher.

"ARGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Only two things that saved Miyu from getting into any trouble at all or further trouble in that matter: The fact that Aya and Nanami saw the whole thing outside from the door's glass window and they were quick enough to pull Miyu back after she jumped at Kanata. Also the fact that Kanata probably has tons of crazier fan girls than this one who are after him, so he knows how to handle a surprise attack or two.

******

"Are you insane, Miyu?" Aya and Nanami yelled at her in unison. "But he was just acting sooo...." Miyu scratch her head as she racked her brain in annoyance for an answer, "SOOOOooOo..."

"Miyu, he was just sitting there innocently."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Miyu stomped her foot. "I'm gonna get him. I'll gonna get him good! He's so going down! I am gonna take him down, NO MATTER WHAT'S THE COST!"

Aya and Nanami just slowly backed away from the crazy and scheming girl in front of them. "Nanami, she is doing that crazy scary maniacal evil laugh again…"

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

- - - - - -

----Kouzuki Household, Miyu's room----

"Wannya-chan," Miyu sighed petting the cat's tummy as her little brother Lu holding their pet. "As far as I am concerned you are God right now. Do I have permission to never to go to that School again." Miyu rested both of her hands on her cheeks.

MAO!" The cat began to growl and squirmed its tummy way from her.

I'll consider that as a no." she glared at him and started rubbing his stomach again. "How about you Lu? I'll change my question. Do you think it is wise for big sister to go see that infernal math teacher of mine?"

"Aie-eee" Lu just answered her in baby talk.

"You are so cute, Lu. I'll bet you will get even cuter as you grow up. Just promise me you won't be a self-conceited stuck-up jerk like that guy when you're old enough to have girlfriends.

The baby just smiled at his twisted big sister.

Why am I asking the both of you anyways? You're no help at all. That's what I get for asking a pet and a baby." Miyu just sighed and both patted each of them in their heads. "But then again, I should be more persistent, like you I guess." she closed her eyes, "And not give up."

- - - - - - -

So there they sat the next day and just like the previous one, there they were again. Miyu again grading papers silently, Kanata again staring at her silently. And once again her annoyance level is reaching peaks unheard off. However, unlike what happened the last time, she has extended her patience and regained restrain. Luck was still somehow on her side because Kanata didn't even add up another punishment for assault and battery. And it was like this, day after day, until Thursday that is…

::Beep::

"Hmm… " They both blinked.

::Beep beep::

"Hmph," Kanata growled. "Relax. It's just my cell phone. "I wonder who it could be." He took glance at the cell phone registry and a huge joyful look crept on his face.

Miyu looked at him like a boy who is just about to open his present on a Christmas morning. Whoa, that wasn't in his personality.

" Hello," He said. "Hey how's it goin' Dad?!"

Miyu just pretended in concentrating on the papers as she quietly eavesdropping on the conversation. Kanata doesn't even bother to take the call elsewhere.

"No I don't want to go there in India." He turned around his face away from Miyu. "Dad, we've been through this a thousand times I don't want to marry whoever it is you are trying to set me up with either! Is this the only reason you called?"

Silence. She leaned forward; she could hear slight buzzing on the other line. Hah, his Dad must be giving him an earful of preaching or something like a deep persuasion.

" No I am not seeing anyone dad." He put his phone on his left hand; she could see his profile, and a slight tint of red to it. If it wasn't for the dislike she is feeling about her teacher she would have thought it was kinda adorable him getting all red because of that matter. "Look dad, if this is not going any further than this then I gotta go, I'm in the middle of grading papers so—"

Now Miyu is one of the spontaneous type. And we all know how the spontaneous types usually end up in the most compromising predicaments, right. So this is a perfect example of her planning to get even with Saionji-sensei.

Miyu snatched the cell phone from her teacher's hand, "Wait a second, sir. I just wanted to tell you, your son is way too modest on the phone, but to tell you the truth, he and I got engaged last week!"

"What the fu--" Kanata was in such a state of shock that he could not move. He could only helplessly watch as his student set out to ruin his life as she continues this…

"Oh you wish for me to call you father?" Miyu smirked and slowly looked at her teacher who is still staring blankly in space, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, my name is Kouzuki Miyu."

Miyu looked a little shocked, then an even eviler look came to her face. "You have heard of my father and mother, haven't you? So do you know about me then? They hardly talk about that kind of stuff in interviews you know." Miyu listened intently on the other line.

"Well I don't think age should be a factor at all right? I mean if the love is true then it can conquer anything." Miyu didn't know what she is talking about now. She was subconsciously talking too much. She didn't even know half the trouble she was in.

"Well I will talk to you later, bye! Love you…" Miyu comes a little closer to Kanata for the coup d'grace. "DAD."

She turned off the cell phone and put it in Kanata's front pocket, prancing off to go spend lunch with her best friends. The guy just stood there and still didn't know what happened. All he can think of now is Kouzuki, a huge rock, a long sturdy rope, and a deep lake.

Man, she didn't know a quarter of the trouble she was in.

- - - - - - - -

After that event, Kanata was absent by the time her last period had come up. In fact, he was absent the entire week. The female students were getting restless because they were worried about what happened. The others were just relieved that they were free from the torments of Saionji-sensei's class.

-End of school Saturday-

Nanami and Aya knew about what Miyu did, but didn't really ...Know exactly. Let's just say that Miyu left out some key points for her own protection, like that she said she was engaged to Saionji-sensei, or the fact that she got on the phone with his father at all. Can't be too careful about what you say to people… especially when the subject is as delicate as Saionji Kanata.

" I don't think the flu has been going around, it's way too early in the year for that." Nanami said thoughtfully.

"There hasn't been anything that happened in the past week that can be related to his disappearance." Aya added.

"No big loss," Miyu shrugged. "I still don't get it why I have to deliver these stupid cards from those prissy girls to Saionji-sensei's apartment."

"Yeah. I don't get that one myself. Perhaps they couldn't trust the other teachers to be bothered enough to bring them to him." Aya deducted. "We can't give it to the other male teachers. I heard they are a little insecure about stacking up against Sir Kanata.

"And it seems no one could trust the other female teachers. I heard some of them also have crushes on Sir Kanata that these letters will not see the light of day ever again."

"Or because for some reason, everyone thinks you have something with Saionji-sensei."

Miyu tripped over her roller blades yet still managed to keep equilibrium. "Is the whole school high on some crack?"

"I mean, with you in his class room every lunch period, and everyone senses..." Then Nanami lowered her voice. "Sexual tension."

" WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!???"

"Now that makes a lot of sense. I think you brought it upon yourself, see ya later missy, your turn is here." As they all stopped in front of a building,

After a few more squabbles of denial, Miyu slowly waved to Nanami and Aya then turned to see head straight to the apartment building. She sighed, a deep heavy sigh.

As she climbed a few stairs and look on the numbers of each door she pass by, she couldn't help but think about what she'll see in a male teacher's place. Eventually she found what she was looking for.

Miyu knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice inside said.

Miyu thought quick and disguised her voice. She was thinking a little surprise would be an order. "Um this is one of the students from the school. Since you been sick and all, I was sent to deliver some get well cards and homework that we've done."

"Cut the act Kouzuki, I can see you."

Miyu almost jumped as she saw him looking out his window. Only an idiot would not have thought of that obvious fact. Crap, how had she not seen that? But Miyu was quick, she jumped to the offense.

"Yeah, sick are we? You're just faking it, aren't you?"

"No. I'm trying to explain to my father that I am NOT marrying my 17 year old student, mind you." He shot her a glare.

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Actually, its 16." Then she cocked her hip to the side, "Besides that's only like, four and a half year difference."

"Oh so you are suggesting that I propose to you Kouzuki?"

Miyu flinched. "Uh no, um I was…" She proceeded to blush a deep red. "I meant..."

"Right what ever keep your sick fantasies to yourself, will you?" Kanata whisked opens the door.

"My stuff then?"

Miyu was about to hand him his stuff, when she noticed something, "It's.... so.... clean!" She pushed past her teacher and began to look around.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing?" Kanata turned around trying to get back at the girl who just broke an entry.

"I am looking around, you dope." Miyu walked into the kitchen, "Damn, either you don't cook anything, or you were a maid in a past life, I can't keep anything neat for once in my life."

"As shown by your handwriting, now will you PLEASE leave now?

"No way, I'm going to watch some T.V." Miyu mused while walking towards the entertainment unit in the living room.

Now it was Kanata's turn to count to ten.

One... "OOOOoooOOoo CABLE! I haven't watched a TV with cable for a long time."

Two... "Wow! I need to break in here more often! Look at all these channels."

Three... "Man I didn't know you watched TV. I thought you were more the nerdy book- type and does not have a life.

Four... "Oh My God! A 24/7 Anime channel! Yey! Yey!"

Five... "Hey Saionji, can I come here more often?"

Okay, To HELL with this counting thing. Just like what happened earlier, Kanata lunged at her.

"AHHHGGG! Rape! Rape!"

"Would you shut up and just hand back the remote Kouzuki and you won't be hurt." He growled.

"OOoOoOhhh roughness, I like that in a man." She somehow still managed to keep the remote away from her stronger, larger and taller teacher.

Then comes a rather awkward chain of events. He screamed in sheer frustration, pinned one of her down on the floor with his hand, and grabbed her wrist with the other hand. Miyu's hair was disorganized and scattered on the floor. Both are not even aware of their current situation… yet.

"Alright let go of the remote, and get out while you are at it."

"Now just before we move," Miyu smirked, "I want you to consider the awkward yet suggestive position you are in with your poor little defenseless student."

Kanata had the `irk' face on. But why they haven't separated yet?

"Now my only condition for me not spreading this around is that I get an `A' when I DESERVE it. No grading me harder, no B's, cause I know my Math by heart and can do it in my SLEEP."

"I know. Remember your paper?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied. I already checked several days ago. You passed with flying colors. I don't like your method during class but it is still an A well earned."

"Really?"

"…"

Kanata's body moved on its own and let Miyu's wrist go and placed his free hand on her waist. In response, Miyu subconsciously moved her free hand on his chest.

"…"

Silence.

Now they are just taking their time here. Kanata and Miyu then began realizing the moment and started changing facial color as they kept on staring at each other's eyes.

"Just so you know, I really don't have to be this seductive to get a good grade from you so there is really no need for us to be this intimate with each other." Miyu joked as she feels Kanata's breath getting closer and warmer with each passing second. "I can pass your subject with ease. If ever, I'm just messing with you just because it is fun.

Kanata shakes his head. He sees Miyu's face all read and her eyes were half open, like she is actually considering whatever it is going to happen if he let himself indulge on his feisty female student. "I know you're good for it. I just wish you behave yourself just like your other classmates whenever I am around." He said softly to her.

He shifts his body into a kneeling position, with his hand still holding hers so that he could help her sit up. "Let's just say after all of the crazy stuff, I don't fear you as much like before. And besides, most of my classmates are nuts just thinking about you while here I am about to be violated by the very guy they so admire." Miyu winks at her irate teacher. "I rather behave as I am whenever you are around than be like your love-crazed drones."

"Okay," Kanata blushed tremendously and stood up brushing himself off. He can't believe how this girl gets away with everything she does to him and why is he even tolerating all of them. Nevertheless, somehow, he is starting to get used to all of her shenanigans. But now because of this night, she acquired yet leverage over him.

"Also for your... `misbehavior' both in and out of class, you have to help me grade more papers, AFTER your cheerleading practice, until the end of the year. Got that?" He stands up and pulled Miyu up towards him.

"..."

Miyu blinked, "WHAT?!"

- - - - - -

--The Next Day---

"Okay, Miyu-chan, what the heck is the score now?"

"Even 4 to 4. The phone thing was counted as 2 points."

"You're taking this thing you call `competition' way too seriously, aren't you Miyu?"

Miyu shrugged, "It's more exciting that way."

"Well regardless, I can't wait for your party tonight. So where is it gonna be?"

"You know that nice Italian place?"

"Yeah, I love their pasta."

"If it's the one on Main Street, then yep."

"There, it'll be totally awesome."

"Un, I am sure it will be." Then Nanami thought for a second, "So will your Kanata-koi be there?"

Miyu just chased Nanami as Aya just watched them fool around.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Miyu's Birthday Present

Chapter 4: Miyu's Birthday Present

Disclaimer: D!3 Aint mine

A/N: This is a rewrite from my original one that I have in MediaMiner. I will update that as well because quite frankly, I like this one more. Well that depends on the reception. I warn the younger readers that the later part contains explicit content. Parental Supervision is advised.

::::::::::::::

Cheerleading practice had gone well. Fortunately when Miyu explained how she was going out with her family tonight to celebrate her birthday, Saionji-sensei let her off the hook. But she had to do double next week. But nothing could ruin her mood now. She couldn't wait for tonight. So enough of the preliminaries and let's go to the main event.

::::::::::::::

Miyu and her family stood outside of the restaurant waiting for Nanami and Aya to arrive. Her parents didn't mind at all because it's nice for Miyu to find herself two good companions to celebrate this occasion. Miyu's mom and Ruu waited inside while herself and her father waited for the two guests.

They seem to be taking their time to get there so we shall take this moment of peace to describe Miyu's garb. She had on a nice baby pink dress which came about 2 inches above the knees. From the waist down, the dress poofed out to give it a slight-fifties style. Her hair was well straighten and a nice blue ribbon tied on the very end of her hair nicely resting on Miyu's back, and in her arms sat... Wannya?

"I am so glad you got them to let Wannya in, Dad." Miyu smiled playing with her cat.

"Well quite an argument, just pretend he's your Seeing Eye cat."

"Eh!?"

"Never mind that, aren't those your friends?

He pointed towards a cab. Then she eyed her father, "How would you know?"

He laughed nervously then shrugged.

"Miyu!" Nanami came out in a simple strapless purple dress. Her hair was done one sided fashionably, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Miyu said quickly, "But where's Aya?"

"She called me earlier and said she'll be arriving a little late. She must be torturing herself about the perfect dress to put on for tonight.

"Cool that's okay then." Miyu smiled, "Oh yeah, before I forget. Papa, this is my friend and classmate from school, Tenchi Nanami. Nanami, I would like you to meet my papa, Kouzuki Yuu." Miyu introduced them to each other.

"I'm honored and pleased to meet you sir. But I must apologize for the delay of our other friend is causing. But on behalf of her, I would like to thank you for letting us celebrate Miyu birthday with your family tonight." Nanami bowed down.

Miyu's father cant help but to feel flattered. "My, such a polite child. Well thank you too for coming here. It's so nice to know that Miyu has found such friends."

Miyu just smiled at them both and she tugged both of them. "Shall we go in?"

:::::::::::::::::

"Which seats are ours, papa?" Miyu looked around.

"Your mother and brother are already seated so all you have to do now is to look for them. You young ladies wait here for a bit while I need to talk to the receptionist."

"Okay!" They both chimed.

As they stood there and wait, there were some young lads in there that were checking tem out. All they can do is not be snobbish and just smiled. Then Nanami grabbed her friend head and turned it into the direction of a silhouette, a silhouette of a man reading a book casually. She sharpened the features a bit as Nanami desperately clung to her face. He had that distinct brown hair and very distinct maroon-like eyes. Saionji Kanata, math teacher… Theirs…

"HOLY SON OF A---"

Miyu began, but Nanami clapped her hands over Miyu's mouth and ducked as their teacher looked up.

"SHUSH! You want him to find us?" Nanami chided her friend.

"Sorry," Miyu took in a breath, "I-I just didn't know people like him EAT. Otherwise I wouldn't be surprised." Nanami chuckled. "But then again, he was eating a sandwich during your previous encounters."

"Hey where's Wannya? Miyu froze. "He must have jumped out when I screamed! But where would have he gone!?"

"AGHHHHH!!!!" A very familiar voice screeched.

"Uh oh!"

"Nanami, you get him, if you hadn't startled me—"

"NO WAY! This is YOUR mess YOU get to deal with it!" Nanami gave Miyu a hard shove in the direction of the yell.

Unfortunately, we all tend to do very bad things when we see the ones we loathe. And Miyu is no exception to this. So she did what any good young teenager does when they see their most hated teacher being mauled by their cat. She cheered Wannya on.

"Yeah! GO WANNYA! She jumped up and down. "EXTRA FOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

The cat was clinging on the math teacher's head for dear life, yet still trying to claw its way down without getting thrown off. But as the words "food" Came from his master's mouth he immediately jumped off and scampered to her arms.

Kanata gave one glare her way.

"Eheh..."

"Kouzuki...."

"Did I say Yeah? I mean bad cat VERY bad cat."

Man, one thing Miyu knows is getting someone like him mad, even in a public place, is suicide. Period. So something or someone better save her NOW.

"Ah, so you know my daughter? So are you the other friend of hers at school?

Kanata blinked and looked at Yuu. "No, I am not sir. In fact I am her teacher." His words were very stressed.

"Oh which subject do you teach?"

"Math."

"Wow, you must have a hard time then. Miyu abhors math, it took her a long time to actually get it." Yuu laughed a calming laugh and held out his hand, "My names Kouzuki Yuu, Miyu-chan's father. What might yours be?"

"You can just call me Kanata, sir."

"That's your first name I guess. You can call me Yuu then." Miyu's dad smiled at the young man.

"Miyu-chan, take this chance and run." Nanami whispered fervently.

"I would," Miyu put on a smile for her dad, "But I think Saionji-kun knew I was gonna run."

"Why do you think that?" Nanami gave her a skeptical look.

"Cause he's stepping on my foot." Miyu gritted her teeth.

"So you are dining alone, Kanata-kun?"

Kanata raised his eyebrows and looked a sideways glance at Miyu. She would have jumped, except the pressure on her foot was very great. "Oh but I wouldn't want to intrude, Yuu-san."

"No, my pleasure, one of the members of our party is late, plus we have an extra seat."

"Papa!" Miyu was on the verge of screaming, "It will be really strange to have dinner with my teacher and—"

"Nonsense, Wannya seems to like him, see?" Sure enough Wannya was now wrapped around the teacher's leg purring. Miyu stuck her tongue out at him, "Traitor."

"And you told me once..."

"'I like anyone Wannya likes.'" She groaned. "I thought I was being thorough about that."

"Your wife is calling you sir." A waiter glided up to their party.

"Oh can we have an extra chair?"

As her father gabbed a little to the waiter, Kanata grabbed Miyu's hand.

"Daddy's girl, are we?"

Miyu growled, "Shut up."

"Aya! Nanami chimed.

"She's here?" Miyu said exasperated, this was too much for one dinner.

"Nanami!" Aya came prancing up to her friends then eyed Miyu,

"Ah! You are so CUTE!!" Then her eyes spotted their Math teacher and decided to mischief a bit. "Is this your boyfriend Miyu-chan?"

"Aya!" / "Ms. Konish!" both Miyu and Kanata yelled in unison

Nanami and Aya just just laughed and then looked over to Miyu's father.

"That's enough, people. Let's get seated now shall we. Kanata, please I insist you must join us. Afterall, it's your student's birthday celebration.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"My name is Tenchi Nanami. Thank you for having us."

"Good evening I'm Konishi Aya. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"I'm there Math teacher. The name is Kanata, ma'am."

"I'm so glad that people from Miyu's school are here to celebrate with us. My name is Kouzuki Miki. Thank you very much for watching over our daughter. I hope she is not causing you guys any inconvenience." Miki spoke in delight.

"Oh no trouble at all" Aya and Nanami said in unison.

Kanata was about to open his mouth but Miyu already sensed what he is going to say so she just throw a glare at him saying `Don't you even think about it!'. With that he just took his glass of water and let it slide for now. He'll probably torture her later after her birthday is over.

He just paid attention on the infant on Mrs. Kouzuki's arms.

:::::::::::::::

Minutes later, a waiter came to their table and apologized because there would be a slight delay on their food. Nanami and Aya were just busy playing with Ruu and adoring his cuteness, Wannya just laid down underneath the table for a nap, Miyu and her parents were talking with their special guest, Saionji-sensei.

"Wow. So you skipped a few grade levels, huh. I'm impressed, Kanata. Not to many people who have their teaching degree on a very young age. You're really smart." Miki cheered on.

"Thank you but really, I just do what I could." Kanata humbly bowed.

"And so modest too. If you weren't Miyu's teacher you two would ha--"

"Excuse me, Madame Kouzuki?" Miki paused from talking when somebody was standing besides them.

"Hmm?" Miki take a glance at the person.

"You are the astronaut, Kouzuki Miki, am I right?" spoke the blonde girl in pink.

"Why, yes I am."

She then hands out a pen and paper at Miyu's mom. "I'm one of your fans. May I please have your autograph?"

"Well, this is my family time actually so…" Miki tried to persuade the girl but Miyu stood up and kindly said, "Why don't you grant her request, mama."

Miki just smiled and looked back at the girl and took her pen and paper. "Alright then."

"Oh thank you so very much."

As she was about to write, about fifteen more people came by to their table with their own pen, paper and camera asking if she could also give them autographs and even take a picture with her.

Yuu couldn't help but to smile weakly while Miyu, Kanata, Nanami and Aya were just surprised by the sudden gush of strangers.

(A/N When the sentence is within the brackets, that means Miki is talking with her fans at the same time that the others are speaking)

"After she was introduced on television,

["I think this is not the place, people" Miki said to her fans]

she became a celebrity overnight!" Yuu explained to the others.

["Then why don't we do it over there, ma'am"]

"Hmm…" They all awed.

Then they saw the crowd along with Miki just went outside to grant each of everyone's requests. She was practically swarmed by more people who were asking the same things. It seems that Miyu's mother is enjoying herself quite very much almost forgetting that she has company on her own.

Miyu just sees this and couldn't help but to feel a bit down. The reason why Miki came back to see them was because to celebrate Miyu's birthday together as a family. "I guess we should have eaten at home."

Nanami and Aya saw their friends' mood sulking down while Kanata just kept on drinking his iced tea looking at Yuu and then gestured at him by sharply shaking his head towards Miyu's direction signaling him that his daughter was feeling uncomfortable.

"Miyu I…" Yuu started to talk then… "Tlllllllllit…. Tllllllllit…", a sound of a cellphone ringing. Yuu recognizes the sound and took it out from his shirt's pocket.

"Oh, pardon me… yes?... What?... The data didn't matched?..." Yuu stood up from his seat. "Try opening File-B!" The place was indeed a little noisy so he too left Miyu's side and finds himself a nice quiet place further away from their table.

Miyu did nothing but to sit and watched her parents went on in their own worlds. Kanata looks at her and she just stared blankly at the window. It's quite obvious this is not exactly the night that she was hoping to be.

"Miyu" Aya and Nanami looked as bummed as her.

"Pappa…. Mamma…" Ruu sadly chirped.

Kanata was beginning to sense a little emotional tension around the atmosphere. Something must be done to change the mood. A birthday celebration should be a joyous occasion. That too, he believes himself, even if the celebrant is someone like Miyu who deserved more than this.

A few minutes later Miki was requested to take the crowd elsewhere while Yuu kept on walking and arguing on his phone, leaving the rest of their party on the table.

"Isn't funny Miyu than your name was derived from both names of your parents?" Aya took initiative action to shift the mood.

"Yeah I guess so." Miyu allowed herself to make a small crook on her lips

"And haven't you noticed that you kinda look like your mom? If for wasn't the blonde hair that you have of course. Ruu has blonde hair too but his eyes are more like your dad's." Nanami stared into Ruu's face.

Kanata just sat there silently looking at his three students, thinking of something to say that is worthwhile. The last thing that Miyu needs right now is his attitude.

"I agree with Ms. Tenchi. You do look like your mom." He snorted, "Besides you have the exact same eyes."

Nanami and Aya heard this and both put on sly smirks. This was Kanata… nice… and it was nice.

"NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING!" Kanata immediately sat up retorting 'whatever' comment Nanami or Aya had come up with in their minds.

"We weren't going to say that," Aya smiled, "We were just going to say-"

"NO! I do NOT stare into her eyes! You WEIRDOS!"

"SO THAT'S WHY I AM WITH YOU GRADING PAPERS!!" Miyu bent over hands gripped on the table, "You just have to stare into my eyes ALLL day long!" At least she was not in a sad mood anymore. Maybe Kanata did thought of something to say that was worthwhile.

"I never--!"

"MAN! I've never seen anyone who is into his students! You SICKO!"

"Okay where does this false fact of yours could actually make me think of you anymore than a student come in?" Kanata looked at them with a hint of contempt.

"The second you jumped me at your—"

Kanata then quickly covered Miyu's mouth.

The other two raised both eye brows, "Ohh please do go on."

"I think its time for Ms. Kouzuki to think out her actions, before she said anything else remotely stupid." Kanata said nervously.

"GRAAFPHHHHhHh" Miyu tore his hand off her mouth, "yuck TEACHER COOTIES!"

Nanami and Aya had themselves a grand time watching these two bicker. They didn't even have to light a fire to get them going. Coming here was the best thing they ever thought of.

Miyu began scrubbing her lips, "Ugh my virgin lips, touched by the hand of the DEVIL."

"Alright that is it. This is enough disrespect for today from you people. Ms. Tenchi, Ms. Konishi I bid you good night and I'll see you on the next school day." Kanata said in a cold tone as he stood up and took the kerchief off. He then darted his gaze on Miyu.

"Saionji-sensei…" Nanami said.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to…" Aya added.

Miyu just stayed quite all of the sudden.

"Kouzuki, I bid you the same thoughts and do please enjoy the rest of your birthday." Kanata wore his coat and began walking. "Oh and please give my regards to your parents. They are quite the interesting couple."

"Girls, do something. I think he's mad." Nanami said.

"You think? Gee, what ever gave you that idea?" Miyu said sarcastically.

"Nanami is right, Miyu. Let's fix this now before this turn ugly for all of us." Aya said.

"What do you expect me to do?" Miyu shrugged. "Go after him and apologize then drag him back here with us?"

"That would be great, Miyu."

"Besides, you're birthday is turning out to be a bust if people in this table keep on bolting out."

::::::::::::::

Kanata wanted to leave the restaurant already before he was invited into the Kouzuki table. Originally he was there to meet somebody but not only until later that receive a message that that person won't make it. Unfortunately for him, thanks to Kouzuki Miki the exit has a collection of people gathered around her asking for Lord knows whatever…

"This is just great." Kanata sighed to himself. As he turned around to look for another way out, someone grabbed him by the hand and tugged him across the floor to the wash room area.

"What do you think you are doing, Kouzuki." Kanata put some force on his foot to stop them from moving further. Miyu turned around to face him. She looked really stressed out that her hair was not as before. Kanata noticed this but could not careless right now. He wanted to leave the place because he was tired already and the last thing he needed was for his students to make a mockery out of him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Miyu grunted.

"What was that?"

"I said I am sorry. Geez, you deaf?"

"Huh, you gotta do better than that, Kouzuki."

"Look. The girls didn't mean any disrespect. It's just that I got used to us being so rowdy with each other that I forgot that we had company and we're in public. " Miyu took a strand of her hair and tucked it in her ear.

"That is just it. I can try to be nice and act civilized while you still being a pain and acting like a brat."

"Excuse me? You're the one who is always acting like a jerk around me."

"If you just behaved like a good high school girl to begin with like I told you, all of this non-sense would have been avoided. I can't afford to let two more students walk all over me. It's bad enough that I can't handle one like you." His tone had gone up directly at the girl.

"Really? Am I really like that?' Miyu said sadly.

Kanata then soon felt bad all of the sudden. "How do you always turn it around like that." The young man sighed. "There is nothing more that I want from you than you acting like a young lady when I am around. Besides, when we bicker, it should in our 'bickering time' without anyone knowing."

Miyu raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying that we keep our special relationship private?"

Kanata blushed and took a step back. "What are you talking about? I didn't say that!"

"No no. That's what exactly you said." Miyu then pinned the nervous guy on the wall.

"No I didn't say that, and get off me will you! What if somebody sees us here?" Kanata said while looking around the hallway for people that might come at their direction.

"Ooh, Saionji-sensei wants it to keep it a hush-hush. You can be so naughty and secretive."

Kanata was feeling a bit uneasy about her pressing against him… yet again. As a rational man he sucked it up and held the blonde by the shoulders and pushed her away then gave her a stern look. "Listen, you. This has got to stop. If you want to apologize for being crazy then don't do it by being crazy." Kanata exhaled looking at the smiling girl. "Apology accepted."

"Does that mean you won't punish Aya and Nanami?"

"Well all I was thinking was to get out of here but now that you mention it, I might have something for them."

"Please don't include them. Let me take the fall for this one. After all it was my fault for being such a spaz." Miyu placed her hands on top of his and took them off from her shoulders. She didn't let go of his hands but she even intertwined her fingers with his. Kanata only stood there and looked at what she's doing to him.

"What is this? An act of selflessness from Kouzuki Miyu, I'm surprised."

"They are the closest friends that I have. I'm new in town. I can't afford to alienate them, too."

"You being this nice all of the sudden kinda creeps me out."

"You wanted nice, right?" Miyu grabbed his arm to take him back to the dining hall. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I believe it's none of your business." Kanata retorted.

"I was asking politely, never mind." Miyu diminished the thought.

Kanata felt all guilty again. Seriously, he doesn't know how she always made him look like the bad guy while she was the one doing all sorts of demeanors.

"I was stood up, alright. That's all you have to know right now, all right?" Kanata said

"You mean you had a blind date and it was a no show?" Miyu responded.

"Yeah go ahead and make fun of me."

"Nah, I kinda feel that you are not happy about it." Miyu looked at her teacher. "For not planning on torturing my friends after our stunt earlier I won't make any stupid remarks about your night. It's the least thing I could do."

Kanata looked Miyu at the corner of his eyes and made a small smile. Even though it was surprising for him whenever he sees her with any form of kindness, still he found it so adorable. He didn't know what he was thinking after that because suddenly something took over his mind that he just stopped on his tracks, grabbed his student by the waist and pinned her against the wall. They didn't even get further to the dining hall. Miyu just leaned there with her hands pressing on her teacher's chest.

"I would really like to leave this place and sleep the disappointment off, but since I was already invited to your birthday dinner, I'd stay with you after all of the work you have done." Kanata whispered so only she could hear.

Miyu felt the increasing warmth of his every breath touching her neck. He was so close to her that she could see how handsome and charming he was. "Does this mean that it is even between us? I mean no more grading papers?" Miyu said while clutching on his shirt, feeling Kanata's chest. She then felt that his hands were trailing all over her waist sending shivers all over spine with every touch of his finger tips. Her breathing started to go faster.

Kanata then realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself super hard for feeling up his student. Kanata then dropped his hands like they were holding a hot potato and began to walk again to escape that space of actual regrettable sin. Miyu also woke up of her trance after she saw him just disregarded his sudden approach towards her. She couldn't understand it but she felt a little a little disappointed. She just thought that they were about to do something stupid again and even though it was close to happening that it was still fortunate that it didn't.

"Your friends are waiting. Get your butt moving, birthday girl!" He hollered at his student.

"Yeah, I'm comin' damn it!" She rushed to her teacher.

She was about to bolt out to him when her phone started to ring. She stopped for a while and took her phone out of her mini purse. She signaled Kanata to come back for her as she read a message from her mother.

"Sorry about this dear, it seems that there is a problem in the astronomical office and we are badly needed there that. We came to look for you but your friends to they said you were with Kanata. I don't know what's going on with you two but no time for that now. Anyway, we took Ruu and Wannya so you can be with just your posey. Happy Birthday, Honey. We'll be back after we deal with some issues. Please send our regards to your friends and teacher."

"Oooohh! That can't be good." Miyu cringed.

:::::::::::::::::::

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to ask for your party to move somewhere else." One of the female receptionists said humbly to the group.

"Wait, are they asking for us to leave? What's going on here?" Miyu looked at the two girls.

"Well, he said that the table was reserved for all of us but the restaurant people saw that there was only the two us here for quite some time now." Nanami said.

"Yeah, your mom and dad went MIA, then Saionji-sensei stormed off and then we made you come to take him back, then your entire family rushed out because of some sort of an emergency. What took you two so long, anyway?" Aya asked them.

"I… uh… we…" Miyu blushed trying to figure out what to say when she was interjected.

"Pardon me, miss." Kanata approached the female receptionist. "Is it really necessary for us to leave? This young lady here is celebrating her birthday here at your fine establishment. However, it seems that there is some sort of a family emergency that we were the only ones left in our party. As the only responsible adult in our group, I'm kindly asking you if there is anything that you could do for us so that this night won't be a terrible memory for our celebrant here."

Aya and Nanami were just so amazed on how their teacher carried himself like that. Miyu on the other hand was eyeing the receptionist who was apparently joshing over Kanata. But she heard how he was trying to make things better for her.

"What a gentleman you are, sir." Said the female receptionist as Miyu just rolled her eyes with that blatant flattery. Nanami and Aya saw that and both of them pinched her being rude.

"The reservation was a table for six then we added another seat to accommodate for one more of you. But then the seats started to get unoccupied and some of our waiting customers keep on noticing the said table that needs table big enough for their arrangement." The receptionist explained to the group.

"I understand, however we haven't ordered anything yet and it would be a terrible waste to ruin such an evening. These young ladies with me are already dressed up for this place, as you can see." Kanata pointed at the three girls behind him and they all just nodded politely.

"Well indeed a reservation was made for the Kouzuki function, after giving much thought we don't want to be the establishment that ruined a function of one of the of the country's heroes. I think I can get you a table for four people. I assume that you would take care of these ladies?" the receptionist spoke rationally with Kanata.

Kanata just bowed gently in return. "Gladly and I want to thank you for your help." The receptionist smiled and left them to make the proper arrangements. Kanata then sighed in relief and faced his students again. All he saw was three gleaming teenagers.

"What?" Kanata asked nervously.

"Saionji-sensei you are so cool!!!" Nanami came closer to him.

"If you weren't our teacher we are totally would have torn you apart right now." Aya blinked.

"Now, now girls, there are plenty of him for us to go around. Besides he did it because he has the hots for me, ya sly wolf you?" Miyu held her two friends by their shoulders.

"I didn't tell the receptionist that I was babysitting three freaky high school girls. I told the receptionist that I'm taking care of three fine young ladies. I told her that I'm responsible for three fine young ladies." Kanata said with a vein sticking out of his forehead. "ACT LIKE IT!"

The receptionists signaled them to follow her to their new table. It was a little further at the back but it was already late so Kanata figured it would be best to take it just for Miyu's sake. Aya and Nanami went ahead to the said table. Kanata was about to follow when…

"Hey, really I appreciate what you've done for us. Thank you." Miyu said as he grabbed his arm.

"Don't speak to soon, girly." Kanata smirked at her. "I thought we were even but thanks to this fiasco you will be grading papers for the rest of the school year. I might let you do other things"

"WHAT?" Miyu's eyes shut open. "Girls, wait! IT'S A TRAP! Don't order anything pricy! I'll just make sloppy-joes at home!"

"You're ass is mine, Blondie." Kanata quickly whispered to her before going to the table. Miyu just grabbed her buttocks and pouted at the man who just saved their night. "You pedophile!"

::::::::::::::::::

After the dinner, which naturally Kanata paid for, he decided to take the girls to their individual homes because it was already late and he didn't want his students in their formal get-ups to go home unattended. Fortunately, Kanata has his car with him to which to the girls' surprise that he had one. Miyu was somehow happy that her evening turned out miserably and it all thanks to their Math Teacher. Sure, he figuratively owns her ass for the rest of school year but how bad could be? All she's going to was help him with his teaching work.

First they dropped off Nanami. After a few blocks further, Aya bid her thanks. And now it was only Kanata and Miyu inside the car. The night was a bit darker despite the light-posts that glow the streets. Kanata only sighed in relief that his decision to take the girls home was the responsible thing to do.

He looked at the mirror to see how's his passenger was doing. Miyu was pressing buttons on her phone keeping herself busy. Kanata only smiled to know that the girl beside him was capable of behaving after all.

"Well it seems that it is going to be me in the house tonight. My family probably will arrive tomorrow." Miyu said then stretched her arms above her seat and yawned. "I wish the NASA project ends pretty. I don't want to spend my nights like this alone."

"Where did you say your house was?" Kanata replied.

Miyu placed her face closer on the window to check the scenery. "We're almost there. Just drive a few more blocks straight ahead. If you can see a house with a huge tree on the side, that's it."

"I know this neighborhood." Kanata took a closer look at the road. "This neighborhood is near the school we are in. I'd be surprised if you arrive late for class." He turned his head and saw that Miyu was already sleeping. Kanata stepped on the brakes gently because of a red traffic light. He leaned over to her to fasten the seatbelt on her.

"Dumb girl, can't even do car safety." Kanata murmured.

To his surprise, Miyu's hand caught his right hand when he was about to return to the steering wheel. The blonde was still asleep. Kanata only looked at his situation and decided not to retract her hand from hers. Instead, He drove the car with only his left hand while his other right hand clamored on hers.

Three minutes of slow driving, Kanata couldn't see any house with a big tree on the side. He took a quick glance at Miyu and began thinking until a few meters further that he could see their destination. The vehicle was now 50 yards away from the house… 40 yards… 30 yards… 20 yards… 10 yards… 10 yards… 20 yards… what the?

All of the sudden, Miyu woke from her nap and saw her house grew further by from her window. "Hey we just passed my hou—" Miyu lifted her head to look at her driver.

"We're going to my apartment." Kanata said a bit annoyed, "I mean you are so well acquainted with it anyway."

She looked at him softly and then realized that their hands were together yet again. She didn't think of letting go for some reason, instead she only gave them a gentle grip while he gave a grip of his own.

"Besides, you said you don't want to be there alone."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

--At Kanata's Apartment---

She couldn't help but snort as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. Kanata gave her a look. Poor girl must have lost it due to the crazy evening.

"Sorry, I just have to laugh at this, this situation." She smiled sadly, "I mean I was abandoned by my parents, my best friends almost had me sick on my least favorite teacher, and now it seems like you're being the nicest person in the whole world."

"…"

Miyu began wiping her eyes, "Crap, I don't usually cry. I shouldn't, I am gonna look back at this night and laugh hard, but now it just seems, so sa-"

And at that moment, she felt two warm arms wrap around her tightly, and somehow there was no need for any questions or answers as she wept in her teacher's warm embrace.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu sat on the couch, crying "This ending, is just...soooo...happy! Oi! Hurry up in there." She hollered from the REC room.

"Hey! WHOSE THE TEACHER HERE!?" Kanata hollered back from the other room.

"Yah, I am betting anyone in school would argue against that!" she smirked.

"It's legal to be nice last time I checked!" He dropped some food in front of her, "Eat."

Miyu sent him a glare then grabbed the bowl and chopsticks, "This is poisoned isn't it?"

"I'll take that as a thank you." He rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"Saionji," Miyu began, not sure how to form this sentence, "Have you… have you ever been with a girl?"

Miyu heard the distinct clattering of things falling to the ground.

"EEHHH?" Kanata came out flustered with two soda cans on both hands, "What kind of question is that!?"

"An honestly innocent one."

While Kanata's eyes were shooting daggers at her, Miyu just smiled.

"No." He said quickly and stomped back into the kitchen.

"Really?" Miyu was now lying down the couch like she's in her own house. "Well I can see why, you are very crabby and chauvinistic… "

"Thanks and you are very obnoxious and annoying yourself."

"But you can be nice," Miyu huffed, "Jeez just let me finish my sentences."

"I have had women THROW themselves at me, for your information." He rolled his eyes, "So sorry if I am a little mean, I just can't accept every girl hitting on me, not to mention them calling me here."

"Don't be self-conceited. So you got this whole fan club going on. Big deal! Besides the phone hasn't rung since we got here."

"I tore it out of the wall at some point." Kanata pointed to a nice phone sized hole in the wall. "I don't even know how they got my number.'

Miyu felt a sweat drop roll down her head.

"Have you at least had sex before?"

"NO!"

"Not even meaningless one night-stands?"

"NO!"

"Make out session?"

"Ugh No!"

"Innocent kiss?"

"No…"

"Kiss on the cheek?"

"No…"

"Hold hands?"

"A few times… some of them were with you."

"Hugs?"

"A few times… one of them was with you."

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a virgin!" Miyu laughed at the teacher who was now embarrassed by her response. "Just don't expect me to be the first one to break you in."

"Oh believe me, missy. I can do a lot better than you." Kanata took a sip his soda. "Even you are my student or not. Besides, I don't think you're the kinky type as much as you try to put up to be. " Kanata said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yah you KNOW you want me, Saionji!" She stood up on the couch, her borrowed (from him of course) t-shirt didn't help covering her thighs, seeing as it reveals most of her legs very well.

"I seriously don't know what your problem is Kouzuki, but you need to calm down!" Kanata was really confused, slightly angered, and getting a tad stressed at his rambunctious student.

She stuck out her tongue, "Why do you get so embarrassed when I say stuff like that anyway?" She jumped off the couch and began prancing around the apartment, "Saionji Kanata likes Miyu. Saionji likes Miyu!"

"Hey! Get away from my room!!"

"BOUNCY BOUNCY!"

"AGH! MY BED!!" Kanata stood there, "I suggest getting off your sugar high right this instant!"

"No way!" She stuck her tongue out. One of the pillows then shifted towards her feet because of her jumping that she landed on one which caused her feet to lose their stability. "KYAAA!!" Miyu's foot was totally off the mark and she was in a position to break her neck, save by the innocent teacher who happened to be standing there.

"OHH SHI—"

:BAMMM:

:Chuu:

Miyu was on top this time. She had just fallen right on top of him even though the odds were 1 in a million chances landing on her. Yes, her lips were not virgin anymore, same with his.

"AGHHhHH! GERROFFF!!" Miyu screeched.

"YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP, BLASTED GIRL! YOU GET THE HELL OFF!!!" Kanata pushed her off and immediately sat up trying to look away from her; he was of course blushing profusely. "Just get out!"

Wow… never heard him exploded like that ever. In fact this is the first time he yelled like that despite of their previous squabbles.

"S-sorry, I certainly didn't mean t—"

"I said OUT!"

"Alright…" Miyu walked out nervously and closed the door.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kanata sat his head leaning on the side of the bed. Crap. It finally happened. He knew playing with fire will eventually be hazardous. He had just kissed his student. How many countries were that legal in? He was betting not that many. God, the more he replayed that scene in his head, the more he regretted it, regretted that he even considered not dropping her off her house earlier. Obviously it was not his popular decision of the night. Not to say it was bad, it was—"ARGH!" He grabbed his head and shook vigorously. Evil thoughts out of mind, man what had he done? "I am so going to Hades… or worse… suspended."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu just sat there in besides Kanata's apartment door. She was curled up, knees in front of her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She was half naked from the waist down and cold, on account of she didn't had much that clothing with her forgetting her dress inside his place. She can't possibly leave and go home looking like some girl kicked out of her boyfriend's pad after an intense act of intimacy. Not that it didn't look like that exactly; they did kiss… sort of.

Miyu lightly touched her lips. Man, it barely lasted a second. That wasn't near long enough to assess whether that kind of feeling was good...or bad. She frowned, but that really wasn't the way she wanted to have her first kiss. This entire day, she thought she was gonna look back and laugh so hard. But now it just seemed utterly tragic. This night couldn't get any worse.

Miyu sighed and buried her head in her knees. Tragic indeed.

She eyes widened to see two feet; obviously belonging to Kanata.

"Um, I wanted to apologize, for being rude earlier." He boyishly scuffed his feet on the ground.

"No, it was my fault. I mean I shouldn't have acted so childishly."

"I think on your birthday you have a right." Kanata gently place a large towel over her knees to cover her leggy flesh and offered his hand to hoist her up.

"Heh, maybe I should just celebrate my birthday later, this one has seemly sucked that much monkey balls." She took his hand, stood up and brushed herself off, "I better head off to bed. Second door to the left, right?"

"Here cover yourself with this." Kanata brought a large towel with him and wrapped it around her waist to cover her leggy flesh. "Look, I am sorry. I probably made your birthday a hundred times worse than it already was," He started.

Miyu's hand was now on her cheek to swipe some dropping tears from her eyes. With this, he couldn't felt anymore responsible. Now I warn you Kanata is a spontaneous person at heart too.

"Look. You said you could look back at this night and just laugh about it. But after all that has happened, I doubt that you would do that anytime soon."

Miyu just smiled a little, as he's being the gentle person that she rarely sees. What even concerned her more was that he took her hand away from her face and held it tight. Kanata took a few inches closer to her while she began breathing strongly, aware but uncertain about the thing that was about to occur.

Inside his brain, Logic and Instinct were duking it out. Logic had all of the rationality to put Instinct down for the count. But Instinct decided not to let it beat him today and decided to fight dirty and saw the opportunity to swipe it off its feet. And for the first time, Kanata's instinct outweighed his reason entirely.

"But here's something good that you can look back at." Kanata finally grabbed her shoulder and dove into Miyu for a new kiss. No one was around to witness what they were doing so Kanata deepened his kiss as he pinned her to his apartment door.

They broke off from each other's lips, gasping for air, with their tongues slowly separated as a strand of their saliva bridging them together melted in their hot rapid breathing.

Miyu just received the best gift on her birthday. Her teacher, Kanata Saionji's kiss…

"A better kiss…" Miyu said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kanata in response grabbed her by the waist, causing the towel to drop on the floor and hoisted her up on his body. She then enlaced her legs to his torso as he shifted his hands on her buttocks. She planted her lips on his for another lip lock and both tasted the bliss even more. Feeling the smoothness of her gluteal skin and the silkiness of her undergarment on each of his fingertips caused a huge frenzy in his brain. He kicked the towel inside the apartment, walked slowly inside while his student kept on straddling him then he kicked the door behind him shut.

Suzuku

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: After 48 years I finally updated. I've been busy with Theater these past few months.


	5. Kanata's Intolerance

Chapter 5: Kanata's Intolerance

Disclaimer: D!3 = not mine

A/N: This is a re-write from the first WN story that I got. I'm no longer the boy that I was when I first started this so I expect that this rendition would stimulate my imagination back in the game. Explicit contents are imminent. Parental Supervision is advised.

- - - - - -

Miyu would have gasped; if her mouth hadn't been cut off by Kanata's lips. She felt her knees give out under her as jolts rushed through her entire system, she grabbed onto Kanata's neck for support. And before she knew it she was kissing him back.

They unlocked lips and inched apart. They both slowly opened their eyes and viewed each other's glance with glisten. Neither was speaking a single word. She was pretty to him as he was handsome to her, up close. Uncertainty and hesitation built up inside of their minds. After all of the games they played against each other it eventually lead to an intimate confrontation.

HE carried Miyu to his room, walking with caution and a reserved pace. He never let his gaze off her as he gently laid their bodies on the soft comfort of his bed. Then Kanata placed his forehead on hers and Miyu responded by leaning up for another kiss. He wrestled her tongue in every direction inside her with a lustful hunger. Kanata then separated from the girl and started to taste her nether regions from the head down.

His right hand didn't wait patiently as it went directly to feel her creamy thighs and bouncy buttocks, grabbing them and caressing them like Miyu have never felt before. Kanata's left hand slid past her shirt and bra, cupped and then massaged her modest yet supple breasts. Miyu felt like she was going crazy by his touch alone while Kanata felt the bliss utterly clouding his vision as he continued with his assault. He licked and sucked her neck like an animal, ravishing her with dirty enjoyment.

The sensation was beyond what she had imagined. All she knew was she wanted more. Her arms roamed to the front of his shirt and she began to unbutton her teacher's shirt—

"TEACHER!"

Miyu's eyes opened wide. `SHIT!' She pushed herself away and quickly straightened out her dress.

"Um… I better get to sleep. He he he, you know school's a bitch." She laughed then turned and ran to the guest room, leaving Kanata laying there stunned as to what has just happened from the past ten minutes. Miyu didn't bother to lock the door but she did turn off the lights before she could jump onto the bed.

Miyu pulled the blankets over herself and closed her eyes. Tight. God, so many things were rushing through her head at the moment. Like how she was going to be expelled, her teacher was going to be fired, she was going to be called a whore (like she cared though), and how her father and mother were going to give her that look that said they were disappointed in her, Ruu would just babble and Wannya would just meow. But most of all, that kiss kept replaying, every moment and every touch. She really wasn't sure what to feel right now. All that is certain that despite of her confusion, her fingers are still gently pressed on her lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kanata hit his head on the wall, for the thirtieth time. One phrase repeating itself over and over.

"I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student, I kissed my student..."

He was going to be fired; his father would ask if it was that Kouzuki girl, and upon finding out that is was she would ask why he didn't marry her, and to top it off he would be looked upon as a child molester. Don't forget their age gap. Crap.

Kanata then stood up and took in a deep breath to calm his mind. He figured he better straighten this ordeal out before things get real messy overnight. Having his resolve he went to the guest room where his rambunctious student took refuge.

He noticed that the door was not unlocked but he thought it would be proper for him to knock still, even though nothing on that night was proper to begin with. Kanata saw a figure underneath the sheets. He saw his reflection on the glass window and her lipstick was very evident on his face, his shirt unbuttoned and crumpled exposing the midline of his well toned torso.

Kanata approached the bed and sat down beside her. Miyu felt the weight pressing down behind her. Neither one has anything good to say to start up a decent conversation, not even sure if they should talk about what happened.

"I'm sorry…" Miyu said it flat out first. "At first I thought mocking you was just a mean for me to get through the day until it became an everyday routine."

Kanata only stared at the wall silently. He came to her to talk but the right words have eluded him. His student was apologizing for her own faults but it was him who gave in to his instincts and temptation that rendered her as she was now. The best way to express himself was to act like Saionji Kanata that she knew.

"Tell me…" he said to her. "Is this lipstick of yours can be washed off by water? It feels really nasty."

With that retort Miyu emerged from the covers and hit him on the head with a pillow. Both them laughed for a few seconds and looked at each other.

"Could you stay here and sleep beside me?" she asked her teacher.

"Kouzuki, I don't think that's appropriate. I came here to…" Kanata spoke but Miyu interrupted his lips from moving by her finger.

"It's okay. I want to rest and I just don't want to deal with this alone right now. Please, just stay with me?"

Kanata looked on to her offer thinking of an answer. It was obvious that the right one was to decline but the bottomline was that they engaged themselves in a taboo and they could either handle it together or they could handle it apart. But sleeping beside each other tonight was a good solution, if so then of what grounds?

"You won't hurt me." She said to him.

It was already late and he as well was tired. Actually he was physically and emotionally drained. Maybe because he was drained from all of 'the action' that he couldn't think straight that he found his body positioned itself on the bed and have the pillows catch his head and shoulders. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the slumber. He felt Miyu's hair on his torso as she rested herself on top of him.

"It's alright for you to hold me." Miyu whispered. "Please do it just like before."

With her permission he circled his arms around her. His hands inched towards different directions, one north bound where her chest was and the other was south bound where her thighs were. She wanted him to ravish her again but this time, Kanata only held her parts gently and with loving care. The touch was different for the last time but this time was not bad at all. In fact, the feeling of Kanata's soft caress tickled her enough to break a little smile.

They fell asleep soundly holding each other half naked underneath the sheet covers of Miyu's bed inside Kanata's apartment.

"This is stupid. What the hell it is that I'm doing here…" Kanata only sighed to himself as Miyu only giggled at his current misery.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Kanata's eyes opened and felt he no longer feel a familiar weight over his body. The sunshine from the window hit his face and alerted him immediately of the time. He turned to the clock on the dresser next to the bed and found a note.

_Hey,_

_I'm sorry I had to dash out and leave you there. I woke up early to get to my house and get my uniform on. You refused to budge when I want to say good bye to you. You were really out. By the way, please excuse your missing jeans. I wasn't going to walk around town at dawn with only a shirt, or my dress on. I didn't know that you're slim enough to wear something around my size. Maybe I'm just getting fat._

_See ya sixth period,_

_Miyu_

_PS:_

_I made you lunch, because if you look at the clock, you are most likely late and won't have time to make your own. Take as my appreciation for everything you have done for me last night. KISSES!_

Kanata looked at the clock. "HOLY SH—"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"—IT!!! What did you say happened!?" Nanami exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Aya shrieked.

"You don't have to be so loud, you two." Miyu covered her ears. Maybe she shouldn't have confided her secrets to these two. "We just kissed, and it got kinda...hot... I mean… out of hand… I dunno." Miyu grabbed her head. "Ughh, to top it off I didn't get any sleep."

"Hi hi hi, probably not." Aya just kept giggling.

Nanami sighed in deep thought. "I don't know whether to scream `cute' or be kinda disturbed. You sure he had no alcohol what so ever?"

"Trust me." Miyu made a weird face. "He didn't."

Nanami's eyes widened, "You, guys......frenched??" Her voice got low. Aya just slapped both of her cheeks, "OHH Noooo?"

Miyu just stomped off. She had explained this to her a million times over. These two would were not helping at all. She didn't have to repeat herself because hearing it from those two kinda sounded weird. As if that Miyu told her everything after she and their teacher French kissed. God only knows their reactions would be if she told them that there was more than kissing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late." Kanata came inside the teacher's lounge. He saw his fellow teachers seated on their respective tables preparing for their next plans for the rest of school day, some were just relaxing. Kanata put down his things on his table, along with the lunch box Miyu prepared for him. Before he could sit down de decided to take some black coffee that was brewing on the counter.

"Saionji-sensei, it's already 10 in the morning." Mizuno Naoko, a fellow faculty approached him. She was a teacher of conviction and respect. She was also one of the people that uphold the school's morals and policies. "You missed your first and second periods. What happened to you?"

Kanata thought a lot of various words so he could make up a perfectly rational excuse. The events from last night were still strangely clear from his mind that it made so difficult to concentrate. He was about to answer when another teacher approached them and leaned on Kanata's table.

"Perhaps he was fooling around with some girl all night long." Hikarigaoka Nozomu, another co-faculty spoke. "Am I right, Saionji-sensei?"

Wow, how spot on was this guy. Kanata almost choked when he tried to take a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Hikarigaoka-sensei, don't compare Saionji-sensei from you." Mizuno replied to the other teacher's assumption. "You and Saionji-sensei maybe the youngest faculty here but unlike you, his personal love life is not as public as yours."

"Sorry, I was just kidding." Nozomu shrugged. He was a young teacher who got hired in the school the same time as Kanata. He was known as a notorious playboy who always came with his car with a different girl on the passenger seat each time he came to the school grounds. "At least the girls that I'm with are not from the school like that other guy on the news."

"What guy on the news?" Kanata finally got to say something.

"Haven't you heard the morning news? There was this male teacher who was caught having an affair with one of his female student on a sting operation. Apparently they had their relationship since the first day of the school year started and even though they pleaded that they love each other, the teacher was obviously got suspended and his license revoked."

Kanata only laughed nervously as he heard that particular information. It sounded almost exactly as his situation with one of his female students.

"Well if you ask me, there is nothing about wrong about love. It's just the society's narrow-mindedness that the incident looked so wrong. Though it was probably a better idea for them to just keep their emotions to themselves and waited for the girl to graduate." Nozomu said. "What do you think, Saionji?"

Kanata blew some heat off his coffee before taking another sip. "A romantic teacher – student relationship is just plain wrong…" he said flat out. He put down his cup on the coaster and looked at the lunch box then held it. "…regardless of the circumstances."

:::::::::::::::::::: Lets skip to lunch ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu swiftly opened the door to see Kanata slumping over his desk, eating his lunch slowly. He figured it would be safe to eat the lunch she made for him. It's not that anybody had asked about it. But it would be the first time he was eating a home-made lunch since he came to the school.

"Good afternoon." She said curtly.

He blinked and let his eyes follow her as she took some papers from his desk and sat down to begin grading. Kanata mind his lunch again, without saying anything to her.

"Man, you really haven't been concentrating today Saionji-kun." She laughed, "You usually grade way more than this."

Then she silently sat on her seat and began grading papers, took out a lunch box from her bag and started munching her on it.

"Kouzuki..." He said semi-suspiciously.

"Ya?" She looked up.

"Come here."

She blinked, and then did so. Miyu put down her food and the papers down on the desk and wondered towards her teacher. She already had an idea where this was headed.

"Now I am not taking any chances because I know your two cronies are out there." Kanata spoke. He whispered quietly so only she could hear, "So just pretend I am telling you something about math or whatever."

"Fat chance." She rolled her eyes. "And ease up will you, Aya and Nanami are not outside. I told them not to snoop for now.

"Seriously though I just want you to nod once in a while, alright?" He frowned.

"Fine, fine." She nodded.

He took a deep breath and cleared out his throat. He stood from his seat and faced Miyu keeping a considerable distance away from her. "I knew I should have said something to clear up what happened but I for the life of me I was speechless."

"Yeah that was weird. All you said to me was that lipstick line. What's up with that?" Miyu scoffed.

"Anyway…" Kanata coughed. "I'm sorry about last night." He said quickly, "I didn't mean to lose control like that."

Miyu nodded. "Hmm… took you long to realize? That was simple enough."

"And I know I probably made your birthday a horrible experience." He sighed, "But this doesn't change the fact that you are my student and I am your teacher."

Miyu nodded. "Uh-huh…"

"So that will not happen again." He pretended to point something on the paper. "And I am honestly sorry." His eyes were sincere enough according to her observation. She got to admit, he's kinda cute too when he was being apologetic like this. It must have taken him half a day to come up such a short speech.

Miyu blinked, nodded, and then pushed his chair out of the view of the window and door. She looked sideways to know for sure no one would see from their angle of view. The cost was clear so she looked at him. He's wondering what she was up to now.

"All right you. Is it my turn to talk now?" Miyu snapped at him.

"Hey I'm trying to make things right here, you." Kanata retorted. "I didn't mean to kiss you last night."

"First of all, why do you lie? You intentionally and deliberately kissed me." She approached him, pressing her finger on his chest. "And second of all, it's fine because you kiss good anyway." She leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek, and then pushed him back to his original spot. He was just stomped while he touched his cheek.

She began walking back to her seat when she stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean, I lied?"

"Am I wrong? You have the hots for me. I don't blame you. I'm perfectly a jailbait and knowing that fact you took the initiative." Miyu said proudly. She figured it would be best to annoy the hell out of him so he can summon his true thoughts on the matter naturally. Kanata being too nice was all she could take.

"Excuse me, conceited!" Kanata placed his hands on the sides of his waist. "You were the one who kept coming on to me. Don't make me look like I'm the perv here."

Miyu placed her finger on her face and looked up. "Hmm, oh really?" she started to move towards him. "Your tongue got inside my mouth, you massage my breast and you caressed my bum…"

DAMN IT… Kanata knew she would bring this up to bite him on the ass.

"In just one night you got to first and second base with me, and we are not even dating. So yeah, you are the perv here, man." Miyu added.

Kanata only balled up his fists in frustration. He doesn't know what to say or do about what she said.

"I'm sorry if I said it like that." Miyu took her teacher's angry fists and wrapped them on hers. "Like I told you last night and now, it's all right. And this, crazy and unhealthy relationship that we have for each other, I won't exchange it for anything in the world. I love to annoy you that much." Miyu smiled at him.

Kanata retracted his hands from her grasp. "Do you think this is a game to you?" he spoke. "If people knew what happened between us I will lose my job."

"I don't understand, are you saying that you don't want me anymore?" Miyu asked her teacher, who was not even sure if she was taking this matter seriously. "I kinda like this thing that we have going on."

"That is not the point. This thing, whatever it is that you are thinking, is wrong and it has got to stop." He said to his student. "Did you know that I made a vow to never let any girl in this school to get the best of me? Yet here you came in and kept on harassing me that we made a regrettable mistake."

"But you were the one who actually harassed…"

"I'm not referring to that, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, you ditz."

Kanata and Miyu then looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before the teacher decided to turn his back not facing her with such a rising temper.

"Look, no one has to know about last night." Miyu said softly.

"Oh really? You told your friends about our kiss so I think it's a little too late for that now." Kanata snapped.

"That's all I told them, trust me. From now on, whatever intimate things happen between us stays between us." Miyu approached her teacher again and wrapped her arms around him. Kanata was about to push her away to prove his point but she buried her face to his shirt. "Just so you know, it was not a regrettable. At least that's how I felt."

Kanata only threw his hands on the air and dropped them as a sign of surrender. He would be lying to himself if he didn't think the same way as she does. "This is insane." Kanata then looked down at the female student who was clutching him. "You know that I'm just gonna ignore whatever you throw at me."

"You can try but I'll just annoy you more."

"Then I'll fail you for bad conduct."

"Do that and I'll go to the authorities and rat you out for sexual harassment."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"No I won't but you keep on being such a spaz and I will."

"I'm trying save us some dignity here. In your case, you could forget about it and move on. Me, this will follow me through the rest of my teaching career coz I made the moves on my student."

"We are not hurting anyone, live a little." Miyu placed a hand on her teacher's face. "I just don't see why you are not approaching this as casual as I am." She said as she rested her body against him.

He suddenly felt the urge to hold her tight, like there was an inner voice telling him that he should venture in that familiar yet forbidden path that is her female form. So his hands wrapped his arms around her waist feeling the tingling sensation as their bodies made contact.

"I appreciate what you're doing but I am saying that I'm all right with this as much as you are." She whispered.

After hearing that, his reasoning kicked out and yelled 'NO because he was not sure if he was all right with it. "Ugh! Fine, I had enough of this. Just let go before somebody comes in here." Kanata held her by her shoulders. "Why can't you be like everybody else around here?"

"What? And give you the satisfaction? Where's the fun in that?"

"Then tell me this. After all what has happened, what does that make us?" Kanata looked down on her.

Miyu just blinked at him. "We are what we are." Miyu prance back to her seat and retrieved her things. It was almost the next class and she had to go. "By the way, just so you know, we aren't going out or anything. Got it?"

"I think it was already implied that we weren't." Kanata gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"Just checking if I could still annoy you." Miyu laughed then went back to her seat. "You are my teacher and I am your student, two people who just so happens that really enjoy each other's company when alone together, nothing else."

"Yeah, the jury will certainly believe that. CRAZY!"

With her last remarks of the day, she took off and closed the door of his classroom. Too bad she didn't saw a quick smile from the man behind her. He really doesn't know how to shake her off his case. Does she really want to keep their "special relationship" going?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I am so disappointed," Nanami sighed, "No Miyu and Saionji-sensei action."

"Yeah, what a drag." Aya sighed with her.

Miyu gave her friends a look quite similar to Kanata's annoyed look,

"Get your minds off the gutter, will you? Jeez, We are not hooking up or anything like that! Not like I want to anyway."

"Aren't you worried though?"

"About what? Someone finding out we kissed? As long as you two keep your mouth shut then we are pretty damn safe."

"No, no. I meant Natsumi."

Miyu held her head. "Searching mind, oh yes, school whore."

"Not to mention Chris-san"

"Remember, they both after Saionji-sensei."

"And that involves me how?"

"Miyu, I think he is a little...inexperienced to the teenage girls' world and how evil we can be."

"Um, he teaches then I think—"

"Miyu, he's so smart that he skipped a few grades. Maybe too damn smart to socialize with the opposite gender."

Then it hit her. Why didn't he go to the teachers' lounge at lunch, nor have any other people to go with to the restaurant? "He has practically no people skills!"

"Yes, I haven't heard much about his childhood, but apparently he wasn't exposed to human interaction much at all. I think Chris-san told us that he used to live in a temple or something."

"So that means..."

"He could make a mistake with Natsumi's actions," Nanami looked grim,

"And get in a whole lot of trouble."

"But how are we supposed to help with that?"

"Let's give him some lessons in human interaction."

"I'm not sure he'll just sit up and agree."

"We'll force him."

Miyu put a finger to her chin, "Evil plan, annoying the teacher…I like it."

"What are you three talking about?"

Kanata gave them skeptical looks as they walked in.

"About how you'd look with your shirt off,"

Miyu said before Aya and Nanami even got the chance to say nothing. Of course, what she said wasn't exactly the thing they had in mind and just looked at her boldness… or maybe courage… or perhaps stupidity.

"What ever, just sit down." Kanata turned around in a blatant attempt to hide his blush.

"You are evil." Both of them chided her quietly.

"S'what I do."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In class, everyone was surprised. Kanata wasn't calling on Miyu when she fell asleep in his class. Literally, she just dozed off blatantly for everyone else to see. She didn't even try to hide herself with a book or something. And he barely called on anyone, just a straight lecture. He saw her sleeping when he walked around and he just chose to ignore her like she was not even there.

The class cannot help but to notice the invisible tension building up. They knew there was something there but no one was sure to even talk about it. The rest of the class spoke to one another with their eyes and some occasional shrugs.

Miyu was clued into this by Aya and Nanami, and urged to make some sort of quarrel between Kanata and herself to alleviate any rumors brewing. Aya gave her a nudge and pretty soon she woke up. Nanami only gave her a stern look signaling her to do something Kouzuki-like.

So Miyu folded a paper airplane and threw it directly at the back of Kanata's head. Before it could get any closer to him, he stepped aside and let the paper plane crash on the board. He knew the one stupid enough to do a stupid thing like this. He can't help but smile a little for her efforts to mellow down the class' tension.

"Kouzuki, any specific reason you were trying to get my attention?"

"Cause, personally," She yawned, "Your non-stop yammerin' is putting me to sleep… AGAIN!"

"I suggest you not stay out with your boyfriends all night then Kouzuki."

"And I suggest you take that pointer stick and shove it straight up your a—"

POW! Nanami and Aya's hands covered Miyu's mouth just in time. "Ah, what she meant to say is she will never have a midnight rendezvous with any men again! He he he." Aya said nervously to their teacher.

"Please do continue, Saionji-sensei." Nanami spoke. "She promises to behave, right Miyu?"

"Whatever." Miyu just raised an eyebrow and groaned.

::::::::::::::::::::::After School::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsumi came waltzing up to Miyu after school. Miyu was about to take her shoes out of her locker when she recognized a familiar fragrance of a certain someone. She named that scent SKANQUE.

"You and my Saionji-kun are getting pretty close, eh?"

Miyu only closed her locker shut and blinked. "First of all, I don't know what the hell you are talking about `getting close'. Second, where do you get off calling him `Saionji-kun'? He's Saionji-sensei, get it straight. Jeez now leave me alone."

"Ugh whatever. You are such the hypocrite anyway." Natsumi snapped at her.

Miyu raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" She said cautiously.

"You call him Saionji-sensei. Since when did you start doing that?"

Miyu inwardly sighed in relief, "I do that to annoy him, if you were in calculus you would know. But what are you in? Geometry?"

"Hmph," Natsumi huffed, "Why don't you get up from your high horse bitch, afraid you'll get slapped?"

Miyu rolled her eyes, "No, I could beat you up sitting down on the saddle, but I choose to spare you such pain."

"Why you..." Now even the school whore knows how to fight. Natsumi raised her hand to position it for a bitch slap with Miyu's name on it. Miyu saw it immediately and she kicked her right across Natsumi's shin bone.

"Kyaaa!!"And with a THUMP Natsumi fell to the ground hard holding her leg.

"Simple." Miyu said as brushed herself off.

Natsumi growled and launched herself at Miyu when someone grabbed the collar at the back of her uniform, "Is there anything here I should be concerned about?"

"Saionji-sensei!" Natsumi squealed.

"Pfft," Miyu turned around, "I don't need protection, Saionji. I can handle girls like her any day." Miyu just smirked at him then batted her eyelashes and walked towards the school exit.

"Freaking weirdo," Natsumi mumbled. She felt the pain on her leg subsided a little bit and faced her teacher. SKANQUE mode was activated. "So Saionji-kun—OOF!"

Kanata released his grip on her collar and dropped her with her butt on the locker room floor. "That is Saionji-sensei to you, young lady." He said sternly and walked away from the harlet he has for a student.

"Yo Saionji! We're gonna be late for the mixer!" Hikarigaoka yelled from the parking lot. "Quit messing around with your fine-ass students over there and get your stingy-ass here already!"

Kanata approached Nozomu to his car and just laid a smack on the back of the other teacher's head. "First of all, don't call them that. Second of all, the party can go on even if we come late."

"Ha ha. Sorry, man. Let's just go. I'm starving."

"Remember, no drinking all right. I don't want to drive you home for wasting yourself."

::::::::::::::::::::One Earth day later::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu pranced into Kanata's classroom during lunch to pay for her dues as his and only delinquent. People find it odd that Miyu only acts prissy in his class while she's witty and adorable in the other classes. Miyu only had Science, English and Cheerleading on her schedule for today. Nevertheless, her daily visit with her Math teacher has somehow gotten cheerful for her. Right now, she's a little over cheerful.

"Good Afternoon." She chimed.

"Flmgh"

Came a muffled...sound from where it looked like Kanata had his head in his arms.

"Saionji?" Miyu blinked. "Saionji, hey you okay under there?" she bent over to take a peek for a closer of his face. She smelled alcohol.

"Whaa?" he looks up his hair was more tousled than usual and he looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep, plus he had a very dazed look on his face. "Yah, I'm A-okay."

Miyu looked at him skeptically. "Let me feel your head."

"NO!" He shouted like a five year old with a fit, "I said I am okay, and I mean it." His head then slammed down on the desk. Though it gave a thud of a sound, he looked unaffected by it.

Miyu flinched, that musta' hurt. She peeked around to the garbage can to see an empty bottle or can of any alcoholic drinks. "Hey, isn't it forbidden for you teachers to come to work drunk? How much did you have anyway?"

"Oh please, forbidden? When we are alone we hug'n kiss then act like it's no big deal but you are upset with me because I came to work drunk?" Kanata scoffed.

"Whoa, excuse me mister. The last time I checked coming to work reeked of alcohol is far more noticeable than what we do in secret." Miyu took a hand full of his hair as she spoke. "Sorry for worrying about you, guy."

Kanata tugged her hand away from his head in irritation. "Don't be. I was at the faculty party last night and the other teachers got me to drink a few beers. It was fun though."

Miyu raised her eyebrows, very high, "And you are still buzzed? It's already noon. How often do you drink anyway?"

"Uhhh, I don't drink alcohol. Even a teaspoon would send me off crazy. Tee Hee."

"Therefore you have exactly ZERO alcohol tolerance," Miyu grumbled. "I must have given you way too much credit. I thought you are smart enough to refuse them."

"Tee hee, you're so funny Kouzuki." He took her hand closest to him and rested his cheek on it. "I can't even refuse you, remember?

"Okay, shut up before I hurl, seriously." Miyu groaned yet didn't retract her hand away. Though the thought of him might barf on her hand had crossed her mind.

"Why don't you just take a nice walk to the nurse's office and go to sleep for the rest of the day?" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to make it look better.

"No can do," Kanata suddenly sounded more like himself, "I can make it through the day. I think I can still shake it off." His words faded off as his head fell onto the desk.

"Okay, look," Miyu said as Kanata brought his head up so he could look at her, "YOU are going to ask one of the TEACHERS to help you get to your home after school, okay?" she let her thumb caressed his flushed cheek gently.

Kanata only took his student's hand and planted a few kisses on it. "Mmmmkay."

Miyu sighed and went up to the board an in the neatest possible "Saionji" hand writing possible she wrote, "Free study period today". She sighed and hoped he could remember to get someone after school; it wasn't like she could talk nicely to him in public.

:::::::::::::::::::::::After school::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu was about to go home when she noticed some spare papers she had graded in her backpack. Crap. She better get these to Kanata, she wondered. She thought of walking to his apartment and hand them to him there but then realized she didn't know the code to get in his apartment.

"Hmm, I left the paper with his security number at my house. Oh well he won't be grading much of anything in that state anyway." She pondered to herself. So she decided to turn back and walk to school and drop it off on his desk instead so he could see them when he returns.

Miyu walked through the empty hallways right to the classroom door and inwardly gasped to find the door of her Math teacher ajar.

"That's strange, wouldn't he lock the door after he's done for the day?' of course he was sick, but Saionji should be a man of a habit."

She slowly pushed open the door and saw nothing unusual. Everything was in place, just as it was she left during lunch period. "Maybe he just forgot when he went to ask a teacher for a ride." She shrugged and stepped to the desk to place the papers there, when suddenly they fell from her hands.

"Saionji!?" She screamed and bent over the body of her teacher out cold. "Saionji, you alive!?" She shook him a bit but he only groaned. His body was sweating. Knowing that he was still breathing and showed signs of circulation, she whipped out her cell phone.

"Nanami, come to the school now with a cab and bring Aya as well, Im gonna need some help."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hours Later::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kanata's eyes slid open. It was dark. He tried to make a noise but his throat hurt, he didn't remember drinking porcupine spines though. He rolled over to see a pink comforter cover him.

As he tried to take in more of his surroundings rolling waves of pain seemed to crash over him. His muscles ached to the bone, he felt as if someone had set his skin on fire, and his eyelids felt like they would never open again.

Then he caught a glimpse of some light, pretty faint, but there. He saw someone sitting, but really couldn't make it out. He figured, to hell with it; and risked the pain to see who it was.

"K—"He throat burned with the sharp `K' sound. So he decided to take the other route out. "Mi-Miyu"

She didn't stir from where she sat.

"Miyu." He tried again, his throat begged him to stop.

"Oh hmmm?" She slowly opened her eyes, "Oh, you're awake."

Kanata seemed to be trying to speak again.

"No, don't talk." She said quietly, "We don't want you to hurt yourself." She got up and stretched a bit, "You fell unconscious at the school, so I brought you here, y'know, to take care of you and stuff."

"School.." He said weakly.

"I took care of it." She then added, "Don't worry; no one from school knows you're here, except Aya and Nanami. Now come on go to sleep, its 3 in the morning." She yawned a bit

"Mnn..." He made a sound between a grunt, a groan and a sigh. He closed his eyes and jumped slightly at a cold cloth being put on his head.

"Jeez, it's not like I stabbed you." He heard her voice, "We have to get this fever down. Don't be such a child."

"Why?" he whispered, "Why did you help me?"

"…" she was silent at first. "Coz you don't seem like you have many other people to help you." she paused, "And you can't just rely on yourself all the time."

He grumbled, and was a bit surprised when he felt Miyu lay her head on his chest "Would you rather like Natsumi finding you in the classroom?"

"Natsumi?"

She snorted, "Remember that girl who tried to beat me up?"

"Her?"

"Her."

"Why would I—"

"Never mind."

"…"Another silent minute between them. Kanata removed the cloth from his forehead with some of his reserved strength. He stared at the ceiling and let his eyes wander around to check out the surroundings. By the look of the guy posters and plush toys he guessed that he was in her room. Just Great.

"It's kinda nice…" he heard her talk again.

Kanata only let out air from his nose. "What?"

"To hear you say my name…"

"It hurts to say your last name right now."

Miyu sighed. "Just try to get some sleep."

Kanata let his tired eyes close. He didn't mind the added weight on his chest. He just let her sleep there as she is using him as her pillow. He shifted his weight to his side so both of them could lie on the mattress facing each other. He looked at her eyes and slowly he inched her gaze to her lips. They were so inviting… tempting. But his student beat him to the punch and kissed him. She was pressing to his lips lightly and gently. After they broke it off, Kanata stared at the blushing teen feeling her warm breath caressing his neck. He could only muster enough self control and just held her closer to his body. Seconds later his hands were once again on her familiar female territories, just the way she likes it. That's the least he can do now for occupying her bed. Stupid primal instincts.

::::::::::::::::::Morning::::::::::::::::

"Good Morning." Said a welcoming voice.

The math teacher just groaned and turned over.

"Kanata, are you feeling better?" he heard the voice again.

"A little." He was surprised to see his voice didn't hurt anymore. He opened his eyes to see he was still in Miyu's room, and she was STILL had herself draped across him, and her father, who was the one talking to him, just stood in the doorway looking cheery.

HOLY SHIT!!!

"Wait! This issss, I mean... er.... I can explain, sir… I think…" he tried so desperately to defend their current state but his body was killing him now.

Yuu chuckled. "My daughter is so energetic. She has been making sure you have been okay since you two got here last night."

He gave him a "Wtf" look. His daughter's teacher was in her bedroom, on her bed, with her... with only a three-year or so difference…. Wasn't he even suspicious at all?

"Would you like some breakfast?" Miyu's father asked his daughter's teacher.

Kanata nervously nodded. "Um...okay?"

"I'll get some started," Yuu was about to walk out but then poked his head back in. "Please try not to disturb Miyu, she is very tired."

He slowly nodded again and lay back down. Then he frowned but he didn't like lying down at the moment. He looked at the girl's face, smiled and slid some of her bangs away from her forehead.

"Crazy."

He wanted to improve his circulation because he felt a little numb so he carefully moved his legs and put his feet to the ground. Unfortunately, he had woken up Miyu. He began to stand up, but lost his balance seeing as his legs hadn't been used for a while.

"Eeeh!" She caught him, "Hey, you're doing better, but not that much."

"Says who?"

"Me." She pulled him back onto the bed,

"Now sit your butt down Mr. I-can- talk-now."

He groaned. Miyu ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a few minutes she came out with nothing more than a towel draped around her and changed into her uniform, not even caring that she got her teacher still in her room. Nevertheless, Kanata had his eyes covered with a pillow anyway so she didn't saw her change but he only thanked the gods that no one can see his face go red with blood-rush.

"Papa! I'm leaving now!" Miyu, who was fully dressed, yelled.

"But your breakfast!" her father yelled in response from downstairs.

"No time! Cheerleading practice" He heard her put on her roller blades and slammed the door. "Bye!" She screamed from the outside.

A few minutes later Yuu came in and bowed, "I am sorry but I have to leave as well for work. Here's your breakfast, and lunch is downstairs on the counter. Try walking around a bit, it will help you regain your strength."

Yuu set down some rice and tempura by the bed. "Phone numbers on the fridge if you need me or Miyu-chan. Take care of the house for us. Later."

"Later." He said as he heard the door slam. Do these people think that he was part of the family or something? "Strange people."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He eventually got bored sitting around and stood up, after a few tries he was able to walk again. Slowly, but walking was an achievement. He finally reached the couch and sat down in front of the TV. He turned it on and began flipping through random channels, when a commercial caught his eye.

Some new popular movie that was supposed to come out soon.

A teacher. ------- `Good Morning, it's time to get started.'

A student. -------- `I don't see why he's so hard on us. Especially me.'

How can their passion be kept a secret?

`Sensei! Kiss—'"

*CLICK*

Kanata clutched his chest. He decided to avoid movie previews for the day. And somehow the channel changed to a popular "talk show".

"Today on Jerry Springer, Two lovers who claim all they want was to be together. Only one problem, one is a teacher, the other is his student."

"AGHHHH!!"

*CLICK*

"Want to fulfill your teacher-student fantasies?" A deep sultry voice on the TV raved.

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

*CLICK*

"Movies are much better than TV." Kanata concluded looking at the many different selections of movies the Kouzuki's owned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::Hours pass::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're home!" said a voice.

No answer. The Kouzuki home was barren so it seemed.

Three voices peer over the couch to see Kanata-sensei sleeping soundly.

"Poor thing, he must be so tired." said the shape with purple eyes.

"He'd been tossing around in bed," the shape with the green eyes sighed, "He'd been in such a daze I doubt he remembers much of the hours I've been taking care of him."

"He's pretty cute sleeping like that. It's a shame waking him." said the other one.

"Not for me." The one with green eyes positioned herself near their teacher's ears and took a deep breath.

"Eh? Miyu don't do it!"

"OHMIGOSH!! A BAND OF FAN GIRLS THEY FOUND YOU!"

Kanata sat straight up, "WHERE!?"

"Got yah, but we are pretty close to your biggest fan girls." Miyu smirked while Aya and Nanami faked the starry-love-stricken-eye look.

"Stop it! That's too scary." then Kanata blinked, "Tenchi? Konishi? What are you two doing here?"

"They are here to help me, with you." Miyu answered him as she threw her bag next to him on the couch.

Kanata only showed a confused demeanor. "What?"

"Ahhh, young grasshopper," Miyu sighed putting her index and middle finder to his forehead. "You have much to learn of the ways of the common day school whore."


	6. Miyu Trains Kanata

**Chapter 6: Miyu's trains Kanata**

**Disclaimer: D!3 = not mine**

**A/N: this is a short one so bear with me. **

**- - - - - - - -**

**"Okay I am scared and slightly confused..." Kanata muttered backing away slowly. "What are you girls up to now?**

**"Natsumi Sujimoto." Miyu took a file to her nails, "You are familiar with this name, no?"**

**"Yeah I am. She is one of my best students." Kanata simply replied.**

"**We'll be blunt, Saionji-sensei." Nanami spoke. **

**"Well, she's out for you, sir." Aya put a hand on her hip, "And seeing how completely and utterly socially inept you are, we decided to take time out of our schedule to help you."**

**"What do you mean `socially inept'?" Kanata raised an eyebrow. "Just what is this all about?"**

**"Hey! You should be thankful." Miyu answered. "Now we shall discuss the details of your, he he, interrogation."**

**"Interrogation?" Kanata dug into his seat more.**

**"ACK!"**

**::::::::::::::::5 minutes later:::::::::::::::**

**"Aww, come on sir, you can come out now." Nanami urged to the shape under the table, "Miyu promised to behave."**

**"N-NO WAY! You people are CRAZY" Kanata yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**"Grrrrrr..."**

**"AGH!!" Kanata jumped out from under the table. "I thought you said Kouzuki wasn't gonna try anything."**

**"I'm not." Miyu rolled her eyes, leaning on her teacher, "That's Wannya, you were in his spot."**

**Aya and Nanami giggled and Kanata huffed and crossed his arms.**

**"Alright to begin now," Miyu smiled, "Sit down please." She pushed her teacher onto the sofa.**

**He frowned. "I don't see why I have to do this."**

**"Because we don't want you to get hurt, Saionji-sensei." Aya pleaded.**

**"Plus I have made it my new mission to frustrate Natsumi in every way." Miyu raised her arm in mid-air.**

**"What do you mean don't want me to get hurt? And what is it with you and Sujimoto, anyway?"**

**"Well, that too." Nanami giggled, "So Saionji-sensei do you know what a girl looks like or does when she's totally head over heels for you?"**

**"There are girls head over heels for me?" Kanata said sarcastically. "Really?" **

**"Uh no duh," Miyu rolled her eyes, "Why do you think they tackle-glomp you?"**

**"I dunno, I never really noticed it before." Their teacher continued. "Do blatant and accidental touches at my rear, count?  
**

**They looked at him with disbelief.**

**"Well, maybe I sorta knew, but I have other things on my mind besides High school girls who have some silly crush!" Kanata said.**

**"Inform us, we are more than glad to know." Aya said in monotone.**

**"Hey this is serious!" Then Kanata put a hand to his head, "Well not really but, I am the only child in my family."**

**"How does that distract you?" Miyu raised her eyebrows.**

**"My dad wants me to have a bride," Kanata sighed, "And it was already chosen that I marry someone."**

**"So your heart lies somewhere else...?" Nanami said slowly.**

**"Definitely not, but I do have feelings for her… but sometimes just as a sister."**

**"Ohhhh..." They chimed. "Harsh."**

**"So, Aya and Nanami." Miyu turned to her friends, "Up for the challenge?"**

**Nanami wiggled her eyebrows, "Helping Saionji-sensei avoid whores and find his *Sigh* true love? LET'S DO IT!!"**

**Kanata sighed. He still doesn't know what was happening.**

**"Alright Lesson one," Aya said seriously, "When a girl likes you, she will go out of her way to bump into, touch you, talk to you, and look at you."**

**Miyu came up from behind him and bumped into him. "OH I AM EVER SO SORRY SAIONJI-SENSEI!" She said over loudly then touched his arm, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!"**

**"Good example Miyu!" Nanami applauded, "Now those kinds of crushes are harmless, they will fade with a good amount of time."**

**Nanami smacked the pointer-stick in her hand hard. "Now these are the ones you should beware, they are very hard to spot, yet pretty easy in some ways. These kinds of crushes are secretive, conniving, all they want to do is get one good ahem, sleep with you and then they either use you more or they dump you like that and spread vicious rumors about you."**

**Kanata looked at Miyu with a scared look in his eyes.**

**"Pretend I am Natsumi, alright?" She said quietly.**

**"What..."**

**"Just do it..." She rolled her eyes.**

**Kanata closed his eyes and imagined he was in his classroom grading papers, when he opened them there was Natsumi/Miyu.**

**"Saionji-kun" Her voice cooed and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"**

**He blinked and gulped, was he supposed to say something?**

**Natsumi/Miyu rolled her eyes, "You know for the longest time, I think we have wanted the same thing."**

**Kanata raised his eyebrows. "Really?"**

**"Each other..." She said darkly and she slammed him down. Right then the two girls were just captivated by the demonstration that they didn't even flinched when they saw them actually fell down.**

**Kanata was getting nervous as her lips came within centimeters of his. However, Miyu took the opportunity to lay a quick kiss on his lips even before Aya and Nanami could even notice, not to mention they can only see their backside.**

**He was only down-struck with her actions and was speechless as she moved back and blinked at him. "Aya, Nanami, I told you he was easily seduced." Miyu told them.**

**Unaware of what they didn't saw, they were awakened from the trance.**

"**That was sooo hot…" Nanami just shook her head.**

**"Damn you just lost us 500 yen Saionji-sensei."**

"**I can't help but feel like we paid for an R-movie or something."**

"**That's not funny you, two!" Kanata tried to dust himself off. Still couldn't analyze on his mind what Miyu actually did seconds ago.**

**"Usually it won't happen like that," Miyu held out her hand as Aya deposited five one yen coins. "She will make you think you have the control, when you don't. You fall into her trap."**

**"Alright, fine can I go to sleep now?"**

**"Hah, yah right!" Miyu snorted. "Dinner will be ready soon."**

**Kanata sighed, "Well then fine, I'll watch TV, but I am going back to school tomorrow?"**

**"Tomorrow's Sunday." Miyu taunted. "Don't worry I'll make sure you wake up. So what's on the TV."**

**Miyu jumped over the couch and bounced by Kanata. Aya and Nanami quietly sat next to him. Wannya just jumped onto his lap.**

**"Can I have any personal space?"**

**"No!" They all yelled at him.**

**::Lets skip all the boring details, to MORNING::**

**After much arguing Miyu made Kanata let her sleep on the floor and him on the bed. Trust me even Yuu had to come to get them to shut up. Kanata wanted her to be on the bed but Miyu was quite content with the floor because he was a guest in the house, and she threatened Kanata saying if that if he even insisted for her to sleep next to him that she would send pictures to the newspapers. No he didn't want to lose his job any day now. It was weird because they practically did that twice.**

**So that's why Miyu was slightly surprised to find herself on her bed in the morning. And even more surprised to see her teacher came out of the shower with only a towel on. She had half the mind to turn around and erase the picture from her mind. But as I said before, that's only half. So she did what any sane girl would do when faced with a half naked Kanata. She stared.**

**To Miyu, she liked how he wasn't completely buffed out just sort of, what I like to call punk-rock buff. Strong enough to kick butt, but didn't look like it at first glance. When he began to turn her way Miyu immediately went to pretend sleep-mode.**

**"I feel watched." He grumbled, by now looking around suspiciously. He then got on his "basketball coach" attire. Sweatpants, long sleeved t-shirt, socks, and an air-Jordan vintage rubber shoes.**

**Suddenly Miyu felt a distinct tap on her shoulder.**

**"Wake up, Kouzuki." Kanata said with a bored tone. Then after a minute of no response an evil smirk came to his face, "So yah liked what yah saw?"**

**"ACK NO!!! FLABBY SKIN!" Miyu threw a pillow at him. "Pervert!"**

**He caught the projectile pillow and gently placed it on her bed. **

"**Kouzuki…"**

"**Just call me Miyu. We're alone aren't we?"**

"**Miyu… you still didn't say why you three involved me in that game of yours last night?"**

"**We told you, it's to allow you to handle sex-crazed teenage girls like Natsumi."**

"**Who told you I need that kind of help from you people, especially from a girl who did nothing but to seduce and harassed me every chance she gets just like yourself?"**

"**Oh don't you compare me from that tramp. I don't go around fooling around with any other boy. I only mess around with you."**

"**I don't see how you two are different when it comes to me."**

"**Yes there is. When I do it, I only want to mess with head. When she does it, she only wants to mess with your jock. Come on, get with the program Kanata."**

"**My jock?... " Kanata gave out a disgusted look. "Good heavens, must you always reduce everything to its crudest terms?"**

"**Hey, if I didn't put it like that you wouldn't understand, anyway. You are the older one here."**

**They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Kanata leaned forward but Miyu was the one to catch his neck and laid a good kiss for them both. First the upper lips, then the lower lips then with a swirl of tongues. They stopped and happily breathe in some air. **

"**See? I didn't have to use my charm to get you to kiss me."**

"**Ain't this the kind of thing that we fought over should both of us stayed on the same bed together last night?" Kanata asked. "What is up with you?"**

"**You wanna strangle me right now, I know?" Miyu then grabbed her teacher by his neck and pulled him over her for another lip lock, even more heated than the last time. He wrapped his arms around her waists to be closer to her. Kanata's hands crept under her shirt and moved up and down feeling the skin of back. One hand moved to her bra and one hand moved down to her panties. Miyu gave a soft yelp that sent a frenzy to Kanata's mind. He happened to know that Miyu likes it when he does this move everytime they get too hot.**

"**Coast to Coast…" Miyu called it as Kanata played around with her chest and buttocks at the same time. He squeezed and cupped every soft flesh that she had on those particular parts of her body. They were both loosing it and they were about to come close to venturing on uncharted regions… a big mistake.**

"**No… don't… my Dad is home…." Half of her begged for her teacher while half of her begged for him to continue. It's weird that her father had overlooked Miyu's teacher being inside the same room with his daughter, however, Kanata was able to muster enough rational thought to realize that it would be wise for them to stop doing what they were doing right now under Yuu's roof.**

**Kanata retracted his hands away from their respective positions and settled them to her torso. "Come on you. Seriously need to get up and get changed." Kanata stood up and he was about to exit when he took a grip of her shirt, "Hey fair's fair, I should watch you with your top off."**

**"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miyu slammed him back off.**

**Kanata walked down the stairs, murmured evil laughter escaping his lips.**

**"Good morning Saionji-kun." Yuu smiled at him at the bottom of the stairs. "Slept well?"**

**Kanata nodded.**

**"Not one to talk a lot, are we?" Yuu kept his smile, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about your class being behind or you being behind on grading papers."**

**Kanata gave him a questioning look.**

**"Miyu took care of it all."**

**"Really?"**

**"Papa, whatever you are cooking smells delicious!" Miyu cried as she ran down the stairs past her teacher. "Hey...hurry up!"**

**Kanata blinked then shook his head, "Yeah I'll be right there."**

**=======The Next School Day=======**

"**...."**

**Kanata glanced at his team with boredom; they were actually starting to get better, which was a welcomed relief for him. But his eyes wandered to the cheerleaders' side, of course to a certain cheerleader.**

"**Why...did she do all that?' was really all he could wonder about what the Kouzuki patron said earlier.**

**..a little further down, to a different cluster of cheerleaders...**

**"Hey!! Saionji-sensei is looking at us!" There was a united squeal, then a gasping sigh, and a weak wave to the now flustered teacher.**

**"Hmph!" Natsumi snorted.**

**"eh?" One of her friends asked, "You suddenly dislike Saionji-sensei?"**

**"No, he was looking at the whore," Natsumi growled, "Kouzuki."**

**"Natsumi, come on" Her friend rolled her eyes, "You're taking those rumors way seriously."**

**"Hey I am prettier than her, you know!" Natsumi's face grew dark.**

**"You're not feeling threatened or anything like that, are you?" Her friend glared, "Just remember stress causes break outs"**

**"Whatever, I could make him mine with or without that bitch." Natsumi flipped her hair.**

**============After practice===========**

**Miyu sat spinning in Kanata's teacher chair. Kanata wasn't here yet so she was free to goof off.**

**"Sorry I am late!" Kanata came rushing in, "Stupid team, it's as if we hadn't been practicing all summer—hey what the heck are you doing on my chair?"**

**"Being bored," Miyu answered simply, "You know, can I have this chair? It's squishy!"**

**"So, I heard you graded all the papers that I had." Kanata raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yah," Miyu smirked, "I mean it was soooooo easy, I don't see why you have such a hard time."**

**"Well," Kanata said a little flustered, "thanks."**

**Miyu blinked and stopped in mid swirl. "Eh?"**

**"I said thanks." Kanata said bluntly, "Now can we just get on with whatever grading there is left."**

**"But," Miyu felt a huge sweat drop roll down her head, "There is none."**

**"What?" Kanata's jaw dropped.**

**"Can I go home?" Miyu stood up and grabbed her bag that was on his table.**

**"No! I said one hour after practice and I mean it!"**

**"Ah! You are such a perv!" Miyu let out a screech.**

**"No I am NOT!" Kanata gave her a glare, "I am just inflexible; now SIT!"**

**"Okay." Miyu sat perturbed in her assigned seat.**

**"So what are you planning on doing?"**

**"Wait for an hour to pass." Kanata raised an eyebrow to suggest that she should have known that.**

**Miyu huffed, "I'd rather talk or something."**

**"About what? How you are planning on giving me some social life?"**

**"Or how you molested me when I am clearly under age?" Miyu suggested innocently.**

**He glared, she had him there.**

**"Your family." Miyu smiled friendly. "How about that?"**

**"No dice," He said coldly.**

**"Eeeehhh?" Miyu smiled more determinately. "Come on, I am not that evil."**

**"A student need not know of a teacher's family," Kanata said slow and distinctly.**

"…"

"**Then could you tell me about the girl you're supposed to marry, then?" Miyu suddenly changed the mood of the conversation.**

"**the girl I'm supposed to marry?"**

"**She's your fiancé, right? She must be really pretty."**

"**She is…"**

"**I'm sorry… if I knew that you already have a fiancé then those things that happened between us may have been prevented."**

**Whether I am engaged or not, all of this could have been prevented if you could have prevented for being such a pain." Kanata sighed. "Besides, I wouldn't call her exactly as my fiancé."**

"**Then what do you call her then?"**

**Miyu was being a little interrogative about the topic that Kanata was almost convinced that the girl in front of him was a little `upset'. So he let out a few laughs and Miyu just raised an eyebrow.**

"**What's so funny?" the girl asked.**

**Kanata looked at his student. "Are you jealous?"**

"**Wh-Wha- THE NERVE! THE HELL NOT!!!" she stood from her seat with shades of red on her face.**

"**You look kinda cute being all flustered like that." The teacher stuck out his tongue. "Don't worry kiddo. You and I have gotten way too intimate in one month than she and I could have gotten in all of the years we've known each other."**

**Miyu growled and looked ready to attack when Kanata walked right in front of her and sat on her desk table. Miyu just looked at his form as he gazed blankly at the window beside them.**

"**She was more like my childhood sweetheart. Back then I had this huge crush on her. I kinda sworn that she felt the same, however, her family moved away from our neighborhood before anything good happen between us. I only got in touch of her a month ago and my father took the opportunity to talk to her about the marriage, old feelings apparently still lingered and she accepted the deal."**

**Miyu stepped in took the rest of the space of the desk table that hasn't been occupied by her teacher and surprisingly the table was strong enough to hold them both up.**

"**So what was the deal?"**

"**If I haven't found the right one within two months, I'll be marrying her."**

"**I see…" Miyu said in a low tone. But she pretended to smile and looked at him.**

"**So you don't love her like that. Well atleast it could be worse, right? I mean you already knew each other. You two can just pick up where you left off, right?"**

"**Miyu…"**

"…"

**She was silent and he can't figure out why have the mood swings.**

"**I mean… I can't believe that your first kiss was… with me." Miyu clasped her hands and bowed. "Sorry."**

"**Speaking of which, why did you that?" Kanata interrupted her.**

**Miyu knew that was coming so she stood up away but her hand was held back by Kanata. "Wh-What are you talking about?"**

"**Yesterday, when we fell down you quickly stole one from me when I clearly stated in our talk that something like that will never happen again." He too came back in his vertical form with her hand still on his. **

"**I-uh-I was…"**

**He stood tall and kept staring to her eyes. Big mistake, but she couldn't break out. The hold on her hand wasn't even that tight but she can't muster to have the strength to resist.**

"**And you have the audacity to call me a pervert this morning, when you violated that certain talk and kissed me and me without doing anything perverted…"**

"**Yet..." Miyu said softly. Well his mistake was to look at her eyes as well. He then slowly leaned down his face to hers and she did nothing but stood there. "What are you doing?..."**

"**Just want to get even." Kanata said quietly as Miyu closed her eyes as she waits patiently for her teacher to initiate a kiss with her this time. **

**Closer…**

"**But wouldn't it be nice if you were a bit jealous of her?"**

**These two have self-control issues…**

**Closer…**

"**Somehow, the thought of it makes me glad…"**

**Closer…**

"… **Kanata…"**

***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

**Both of them shut their eyes open after hearing that alarming sound that came from the door. They were an inch away from again committing infidelity, well sort of, not to mention school controversy. They composed themselves and agreed to stretch out their distance away from each other as the person opened the door.**

**"Saionji-sensei!" a familiar figure entered the room. Miyu and Kanata both looked toward the opened door blankly. It was Miyu's "best friend" in the entire school.**

**"Hello... Sujimoto" Kanata said sternly.**

**"Hello!" She chirped, "You can just call me Natsumi though!"**

**Miyu looked at her teacher at the corner of her eyes and smirked. She thought this would be a good chance to leave him alone and see if he can manage to drive Natsumi off against her sexy persuasive ways. "Oh no, look at the time. Hey I better go. Good luck on 'grading' Saionji!" Miyu put grading in parenthesizes.**

**Their young teacher tried to throw Miyu a 'please help me' look, but she was already gone. He was like a guppy alone with a man-eating shark.**

**"Sujimoto-san, I don't think you need to be in my class room right now," Kanata raised an attentive brow, "Considering it's not yet for your math class." He could only played it cool and composed like he always does. It never failed him yet.**

**"But, Saionji-kun…" Natsumi smothered all over him as she began undoing a couple of buttons on her shirt exposing a fair amount of flesh of her bust, "I need some help and there aren't any other math teachers around. Plus," She took a step forward and leaned over Kanata's desk, "I feel more comfortable around you, cause you are so young and all."**

**Now quite the spot Kanata was in, wasn't he?**

**Perfect view of Natsumi's lacey bra, and quite a bit of chest showing… nice… How will he escape?**


	7. Kanata Rewards Miyu

Chapter 7: Kanata Rewards Miyu

Disclaimer: D!3 Not Mine

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

If you remember well from last chapter, our favorite teacher is currently in a tough position. Natsumi was on the prowl and set on what she wants, and that would be him, he is in his classroom with nowhere to run, so I think it is time to continue the story, before you choke me. =D

"Saionji-kun," Natsumi purred seductively. The light was really showing the glow of the flesh of her breasts. Kanata wanted to squirm out of her grasps but Natsumi was acting more aggressive than usual. "Do you like staring at my chest?" she cooed.

"You're not giving me any choice." Kanata said as he was being enticed by her luscious rack. Before anything weird happens he was ready to push her back to save them both the shame and trouble.

**POOF!**

A pom-pom fluttered harmlessly to the ground, after hitting Natsumi in the head of course. Kanata finally awakened from his trance and he was able now to move his head to look at the inanimate object on the floor. He moved his body and pick up the thing then look at where it came from.

"Natsumi, you stupid girl, do you want to be expelled!?" Miyuki screeched, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Miyuki, what are you…" Natsumi still confused of what just happened but Miyuki walked over to them to drag her insane friend away from the flustered teacher she flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder, "I am sorry Saionji-sensei, my friend just needs her medication, that's all! Please forgive me for letting her loose."

"Kanata stood firmly and cleared his throat. "I'll let this incident pass Miss Kobayakawa on your request. Please escort Miss Tsujimoto back to the bleachers."

"Thank you Saionji-sensei." Miyuki humbly bowed and with that much has happened, they were gone leaving the raveled teacher.

"I can't take this shit no more." Kanata fell to the floor after the girls ran off. "Maybe I should transfer… not until I settle something first."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kanata was livid as he walked down the streets because unfortunately did not have his car with him, so he was stuck carrying all his stuff home. Natsumi coming on to him was not a good way to end practice.

Now he was thinking that all of her efforts to be one of his best students in his class was because of the fact that she wants to get into his good side and hopingly acquire some "hefty reward" from him.

Speaking of best students, Christine also made her move. But unlike Natsumi, she was modest about it. She only gave him a present before stepping out of the campus; luckily no one was there to witness it, then she ran off immediately right when he was holding the small box wrapped in red paper with a yellow ribbon. She was so in to him as well.

"Great…" he sighed.

Not only that, his basketball team will be engaged on the nearing season; but he also must prepare for the Mathematics competition, that's also around the corner. He did not even have a set of students representing his class yet. In terms of performance, Natsumi and Christine would be the right students to be booked.

"Great. Just Great." He just sighed with that thought of the two of them having their way with him during preparations. Though he still need a third student, he closed his eyes to better center his mind and keep it from wandering when even more noise entered his mind. The image of a blonde demon girl appeared with it.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There will be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Kanata realized that he took the route that pass Kouzuki Miyu's neighborhood and sure enough his feet unconsciously led him in front of the aforementioned girl's house. He looked over to see none other than the oh-so "ANNOYING" student air-guitaring and head banging her heart out, clearly seen in her window.

"Kouzuki Miyu…" Kanata growled the name which was the cause of his problems so far.

He walked up to her side of the house, where all the music was coming from. "Hey you! What the heck are you doing?"

She heard something from outside despite of the ruckus circulating the house. She lifted up her head, but instead of being embarrassed, like many of us would be she just beamed, "I'm having fun, wanna join me?"

"What!? I think not!!" Kanata screeched, "After leaving me with that madwoman I think I'll NOT trust you anymore."

"Oh yeah? Someone got lucky! " Miyu danced around

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE RIDICULED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Kanata was boiling mad.

"OooH I'm scared!" Miyu teased him some more. "What you gonna do? Flunk me for bad behavior?"

"OPEN THE DOOR AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF BAD BEHAVIOUR!"

"To hell with that!" Miyu grinned.

"FINE I AM COMING UP THEN!" Kanata once again screeched.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see_

_I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

As expected, the Kouzuki's front door was locked. Kanata really wanted to ring her pretty little neck that he didn't even care of breaking and entry. He found a nearby tree and upon close inspection, the tree was adjacent to her window. He hid his things inside the bushes on the side of the tree. With that planned out, he dropped his stuff on the lawn and gathered enough momentum towards the tree.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Miyu saw the efforts of her teacher making his way up on the tree. "Ah! Saionji-sensei, See you've come for a second helping of girl-pie?, can't get enough!?" Miyu yelled over to the music.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

"Don't" He grabbed a branch.

_There'll be peace when you are done_

"Even,"

_Lay your weary head to rest_

"Joke,"

_Don't you cry no more_

"WITH ME!"

_No!_

He took a huge leap and made a landing on the windowsill but he saw the girl just standing there in front of him that he lost his body control in a split second. Of course, his foot slipped...

So what exactly happened? Well, Miyu grabbed his hand and yanked him as hard as she could inside the room, where they topple onto the bed and hitting the CD player causing Miyu's CD to skip. The sequence of these events was so coincidental that they were all unbelievable if one could not imagine them happening.

Kanata was breathing a little heavily, that freaked him out. Then he realized that once again, he was on top of Miyu and both of them were on her bed. He was about to get up to fix himself when Miyu pulled him down and they locked lips.

Okay, unexpected to say the least.

"Kouzuki," He said pulling away, "Do not even think kissing me would get you off the hook this time—"

"I know," She growled, "Shut up." She kissed him again.

_I feel like I've always been forgetting something why does my heart feel empty?_

_My heart is rowdy in this chest flapping its small wings_

_With just a little courage, please notice this feeling_

Kanata gave into, well himself, you could say; from blinding incarcerating rage into blinding incarcerating lust. Once again, his instinct out-weighted his reasoning. He began kissing Miyu's neck softly as she fiddled with his shirt buttons. No, these two did not have any sense. The anger was still there because Kanata practically had Miyu in a bear hug, crushing her breathing yet she did not seemed to mind at all being pulled in too close to him.

_I want to tell you, keep it a secret between the two of us_

_I just want to be more than friends with you, I love you more than anyone_

_I hear friends who are noisy don't we want to be together like this forever?_

_looking for fun things only, laughing when I become alone, I quickly become lonely_

The movement caught her by surprise. Just inches in front of Kanata, Miyu managed to smile, assuming that he would go back to getting sane. But Kanata's eyes caught hers when she looked up. She did not know what her eyes looked like. His were unreadable, wrapping one arm around her waist. His other hand brushed her hair behind her ear and guided her head close to his. With her eyes sliding shut, Miyu let her other senses take over. Her real attention, though, was on his lips, and the anticipation of what she knew was coming.

_Everyone pauses at this place, because they want to remain this way_

_Let's look for a dream everyone, reaching out farther_

_We can probably fly so open your wings of the heart_

Miyu slid off his shirt and smirked, "Still how I remember it." Kanata was now bare of his upper body. He did not even mind letting his shirt flop on the carpeted floor. By this time, she was checking him out, two arms latched on her body and Kanata just gently laid her back on her soft mattress with him on top, stuck like glue. "So you admit to staring at me after my shower?" Kanata raised a curious brow.

"Hush." Miyu flipped him over onto his back and leaned down to kiss him again. Kanata's mouth met hers in mimicry of the previous night's actions when they had this kind of situation on the night of her birthday. Although she expected a short kiss like that first one, Kanata continued to press her to him as he moved his lips over hers. She felt her bottom lip pulled between his and sucked upon lightly. It was beyond any sensation she had ever felt. Her thoughts and reservations flew out the window where she dragged him in.

Miyu responded as if pulled by a string, tasting at his lips with her tongue until his dipped out to meet it. They explored each other's mouths passionately, running their tongues slowly over every reachable part. Kanata's arms wrapped around her back, his hands running up and down her spine while Miyu lifted her hands to his head and sank her fingers into his unruly hair to give her some leverage thinking that her senses would stop to function. She thought they might, but she did not want this to stop.

_This time that we won't forget even when we become adults someday_

_When you find the wind, let's go to that old place again_

_Let's look for a dream everyone, reaching out farther_

_We can probably fly so open your wings of the heart_

Miyu moaned a bit as Kanata continued devouring her neck with passion. Kanata used that moment to flip her over and placed another wet one on her lips. His hands slid down and inserted them on her shorts and panties, feeling and squeezing the flesh of her soft and smooth posterior.

Man, these guys have control issues.

"How could you leave me with her? Didn't you noticed my yearn for help?" Kanata took this time to breath. It was almost excruciating when Kanata broke the kiss, the breath from his mouth warming her cheeks as he pulled away.

When she opened her eyes he loomed over her, looking down on her face with a carefully composed expression. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily. Her own body trembled. But she was in the playful mode today so she conjures up the words to have a reply on his question.

"I just wanted to know how you would fare against the real Natsumi." She placed her moist hand to his cheek. "So tell me… what happened between you two right after I left?"

He dove in to lay down butterfly kisses on her right ear. She couldn't help but shiver and be tickled a little by his proximity. "She was bold, you were right. And might I add that those were the first time I saw a set of a girl's chest that… size."

"Her upper buttons were undone, huh? Uuuuhhh that was a bonus. I know she would but I was still worried that you weren't ready for some flesh yet."

"Not ready for some flesh yet?" Kanata raised an eyebrow. "You're only 3 years younger than me and freely saw me nothing but a towel on and you say that I'm not ready for some flesh yet? Some training you gave me. But still, this is like my reward to you."

"What are you getting at?"

"I already told you earlier, remember? Fair is fair. I should see yours."

Without even giving her time to react, Kanata leaned down placing his lips over her and began to slide off her shirt.

"Wait…" Miyu's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?"

"What you think I'm doing? You're saying I'm not ready for some girl flesh, eh?" Kanata successfully exposed Miyu's chest, nothing but a modest pair of breasts hidden behind a small pink brassiere.

Miyu moved her arms to pull down her shirt but Kanata caught them with one hand and pinned her arms above her head. Kanata stared at Miyu's unsure and anxious face. "Don't look at me like that. You brought this upon yourself." Kanata hissed on her ear.

"You wouldn't dare, you wuss!" she provokingly sneered at him.

Kanata tightened his grip on her struggling wrists and then moved his thighs above her wriggling legs. Both of their breaths were getting warmer as each passing second went by.

"Natsumi's breasts were up my face, you know that?" Kanata whispered. "I didn't even dare to touch her huge boobs. What makes you think I would even consider having fun with yours?"

"I'm sorry for having them so just ignore them you perv!"

Kanata smirked at her and then laid a soft kiss on her lips. "Well if you put it like that and I'll help myself then."

Soon after that, Miyu felt a huge sensation all over her body that it made her curl up and down. What happened was Kanata used his nose to slide off one of the bra's cups, which freed one Miyu's breasts, then started kissing and licking the exposed breast's rosy tip.

She moaned and groaned that only sounded sweet music to his ears. She moved her entire body but Kanata kept his grasp over her. His tongue was relentless going at her nipple on all directions it could possibly go while his free hand was massaging and squeezing the flesh of her liberated breast. After a couple of minutes of that foreplay Miyu was breathing harder.

"Apologize for being a bad girl and I'll stop." He paused from ravishing her. Miyu only breathe in quietly. Kanata felt that she was no longer tense that he set her arms free. Her hands were still above her head conveniently enough that Kanata grabbed her shirt and slid it off her completely. Both of their upper garments were now casually thrown and lying on the floor.

Truthfully, Miyu did not liked it that he stopped momentarily but she was kinda glad that he did because she was getting too freaky. "All right… I'm sorry for being a bad girl."

And with that, he fixed her bra so that the breast he was playing were hidden again. He laid his body on the bed right beside her, now both of them were taking deep breaths. Miyu shifted her body on top of him, looked down on his face, and dipped for another kiss.

Their bare torsos were in contact with each other. Shivers on her spine shot up and down as Kanata brushed her hands on her back. Miyu then landed her face on his chest giving it some butterfly kisses as well.

"Could you stay with me for a while?" Miyu said to him. She was not even sure if it was her that was saying those words.

"Sure, why not." Kanata responded. He was not even sure if it was him that was uttering those words.

Their breaths started to slow down, feeling the warmth aside from the heat that each of their bodies were giving to each other. Miyu had her back facing Kanata's front, as they rest on the girl's bed. Miyu had taken her teacher's arms and wrapped them on her chest and waist. Kanata only acknowledged this gesture by cupping one of her breasts with one hand and creeping down below her waistline with the other hand. His student gasped as his fingers played around.

They stayed that way for a good solid 60 minutes. The sun has already set and it was getting dark fast. Both of them thought that to the other had slumbered because their eyes were closed, but neither was sleeping yet both were having unruly thoughts. The thoughts that were interesting came from the Math teacher's mind.

Kanata did not want to look at his semi naked blonde student but he let the rest of his body to feel every flesh of hers. Just like before, he felt disgusted and ashamed of himself. Kanata just wanted to give the girl a piece of his mind just so that this madness could stop. He could not believe that his resolve to refrain from committing their criminal yet intimate acts to go even further. It started from an accidental kiss up until to a semi-naked petting.

The math teacher wondered what his student within his embrace was, thinking at the moment. Does she felt afraid and regretful of what they had done so far? Was she even aware of the consequences that will lead both of them into ruin? Does she even know if they let their basic instincts take over their rational thought that there is no turning back?

"I told you it's fine." Miyu said to him.

Kanata was surprised by her sudden speech. "I didn't said anything."

"You didn't need to. Everytime you worry you hold with a certain amount of force just like what you are doing right now." Miyu touch his hands that were grasping her curves. "Gentle enough that shows you care yet hard enough that shows you don't want to let me go."

Kanata didn't knew why but he felt really happy with her sweet words that he leaned his face down and started burying his nose and lips deep within her soft blonde hair to plant some kisses on her nape.

"I don't know how much of this I can take, Miyu." Kanata whispered. "I just found myself initially messing with your bare chest just now. What could happen if I got interested on your nether regions next? I'm only one step away from violating you completely."

Miyu snuggled closer to him. "You worry too much. Besides, I know you won't hurt me."

"Oh yeah? Does that mean you won't rat me out if I do things my way?" He kissed her ear.

"You do that and I'll make sure you go down alone, mister." She laughed.

"You really are being too unfair and inconsiderate, you know that?"

"Well if you want, you can try your chances with Christine or Natsumi or some of your fangirls who would do anything to get in bed with you." Miyu slyly said.

"No thanks. You alone are hard enough to bear as it is." Kanata responded bluntly.

Miyu then shifted her position and faced her teacher. "That's the sweetest you ever said to me."

"What?"

"I'm the only one, right?"

"Technically, yeah…" Kanata was dumbfounded. "But, that is not what I meant by…"

Miyu stopped his lips from flapping by a quick peck from hers. "I know what you mean." Miyu said. "Somehow I'm just relieved that you don't go around taking down girl after girl who would love to get you."

Kanata felt a weird feeling after that. He was actually turning a little bit pinkish as he stared at his student's cute face illuminating g of the early eve light. She was being inconsiderably adorable right now, totally diminishing his woes about their whole situation. He was having those second thoughts again everytime he held her tenderly, lying beside her and kissing her with heated passion that just started as a petty accident.

"Are you blushing?" Miyu looked at her teacher closer."

"No!" Kanata said flat out. "Why would I?"

She laughed a little then cuddle up to him to qualm his tensions. "Please don't deny me of this." Miyu said softly. "Aside from my dad, you're the closest man that I got. Though, my dad doesn't have this kind of privilege that you do. You're special." She joked.

"Miyu I think I…" "Kanata I think I…" Both of them said their words at the same time.

_I want to tell you,_

_Keep it a secret between the two of us_

_I just want to be more than friends with you,_

_I love you more than anyone_

*KnocK**Knock* *Knock*

"Miyu-chan! A special someone is here to see you!"

"It's Mom!" They're home!" Miyu suddenly got up from Kanata's embrace after they were alerted. Kanata was ready to jump out the window when Miyu grabbed him. He wasn't even properly dressed due to their panic.

"You can't be seen climbing out of the window!" Miyu threw him into the bathroom, "STAY! Don't make a noise, don't BREATHE...in fact don't THINK!" Miyu slammed the door, put on her blouse back on and turned off the CD player then stormed down stairs.

A shirtless Kanata just found himself inside his student's bathroom. "Wait, why am I hiding?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mikan! Mizuki!" Miyu smiled at the visitors. "It's been a while. How's life?"

"Miyu, you look great!" Kawamura Mizuki, a handsome young man in his late teens, approached and hugged his old friend.

"It's only been a month. And what was with the loud music?" Kawamura Mikan, Mizuki's older sister came to Miyu questioning her. No, she wasn't questioning, she was demanding.

"I was head-banging!" Miyu rolled her eyes and giggled, "You know, rock and roll!"

"Hmph, and you still stomp around like you did as a kid."

"Please excuse my sister. She's a little cranky these days."

Miyu sweatdropped, Crap! Maybe she heard her and Kanata stumbling around earlier.

"You really should quit that hobby of yours. I did." Mikan gave her a strange look. Miyu just shrugged. Inside she kinda felt a sigh of relief. Maybe she didn't hear anything unusual."

"We saw you folks as they left from work so we decided to give you a visit as well. So how's the new house working out?

Yuu, Miyu's father came in with a tray of refreshments. "Just Great!" Yuu smiled. "Let's all have a few snacks first. Wanna go check out the rooms?"

"I'm sorry for us to impose." Mizuki politely bowed to the master of the Kouzuki house.

"Oh don't be so formal, Mizuki." Yuu scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed. "Besides, you two are practically family.

A sinister smile then came to Mikan's lips.

Miyu jumped. `Oh Shit!'

"I'm raiding the twerp's room!" She ran up the stairs at top speed.

"Sis! What are you doing!?" Mizuki turned to his sister and went to fetch her back.

"EEHHH!?!??" Miyu screeched and ran right after them, "NO WAY! I—I---I'll KILL YOU!!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

However, sadly Mikan was already looking around. Mizuki followed seconds later, panting from the excitement. "Quaint. Just quaint, my dear friend." She then frowned at the ruffled bed.

"What? I was air-guitaring on my bed!" Miyu smiled hesitantly.

Mikan gave her a suspicious look then ran her finger across the bedding and sniffed it delicately, "I smell a male scent."

"Sis, that's disgusting!" Mizuki was all red for the both of them.

Miyu had on the "irk" face. Who would actually go around and sniff out some people's beds, honestly? "Uhh, it's—it's not what you think!!"

Then Wannya placidly walks out from under the comforter (He had crawled under there while Miyu went to greet Mikan). "Mao?"

"SEE IT WAS WANNYA-CHAN! YOU PERV!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Mikan roared.

Mizuki only looked at the two girls as they wrestle around the bed. Then he tend to avert his attention to the bathroom door, feeling that there was a presence inside it. Mizuki walked towards Miyu's bathroom while Kanata was inside waiting for everything was cleared.

Miyu saw Mizuki was headed so she quickly ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

Inside the bathroom, Kanata was pressing his ears against the door, hearing all of the noise outside.

"I missed you so much, Mizuki." Miyu said.

"I missed you two, Miyu." MIzuki replied.

"Wooooaaahh…." Mikan only stared at his little brother and Miyu re-familiarizing themselves with each other.

Kanata on the other hand, was still able to hear that exchange and felt a little uneasy. He shifted his body towards the doorknob and slightly opened the door to take a peak. There he saw Miyu and Mizuki hugging each other. It's alright for him for people to hug others but something about what they were doing that was making him upset. He realized that, that particular embrace was just like his and Miyu was showing the same kind of reception towards the guy's gesture.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Kanata whispered to himself.

"C'mon you two love birds, let's go down, and get some grub." Mikan coughed to interrupt the two from their display of affection.

Miyu snapped out of it and just laughed. She almost forgot how comforting MIzuki's body was and how everything seemed so good when she's troubled and he would embrace her like that. "Sorry about that." Miyu smiled at Mizuki.

"It's alright, Miyu." He looked down on her. "I missed you that much, as well. Now let's go. I think your father is waiting."

Kanata on the other hand, was feeling tired, hungry and a little bit angry. He watched them secretly from the small inched space of the bathroom door he made. He saw Miyu held hands with Mizuki and led him outside her room.

Before MIkan could exit the room, she turned to look at the other door inside the room. It was the bathroom, and Kanata's eyes got wide opened as he saw the other girl looking towards to his direction. It was wise for him not to move.

Mikan kept on staring at the door. "Mizuki might have found a rat as well."

"Mikan, what are you waiting for?" Miyu hollered from downstairs.

She ignore that door for now and started to exit the room then closed it. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kanata promptly had a stroke and died. Well, close to it anyway. After assuring that the cost was clear, he emerged from the bathroom.

He found his shirt under the bed. He thought that Miyu was able to kick it under there to hide it from the people earlier. After he fixed himself, he took a good look of Miyu's disgruntled room before choosing to exit the same way he got it, the window. Fortunately enough for him that his things were still hidden inside the bushes then he bolted immediately, feeling tired, hungry, angry and now a little bit stupid.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

:the next day at school:

"I was going to die Nanami." Miyu sighed, "You don't seem to understand...DIE."

"But Miyu," Aya put a finger to her chin, "I think Mikan would have liked the fact you saved your teacher from a near and certain injury...even if he was a guy."

Then Nanami had on an evil yet innocent look, "Unless, something else happened..."

Miyu jumped, "NO!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU SICK FREAKS OF NATURE!!!" She will not tell them any more details. She learned from experience not to let these two in anything Saionji-related. Besides, Kanata was already a nervous wreck as it is already.

People in the hallways stopped to stare.

"Um, sorry..." She mumbled. So Miyu forgot to mention the fact that she and Kanata had an intense make-out session and if they had been left uninterrupted that both would not be virgins anymore. I mean that really isn't that important, right?

"Whatever you say, Miyu." Nanami shrugged, "So your cousins visiting?"

"Yes," Miyu sighed, "This week we better not get too err, near Saionji. Or he'll be killed."

"Like how near is near?"

"Within five miles of him."

"Ah. But how will you communicate this to Saionji-sensei?"

"Can't, or he'll die." Miyu said matter-of-factly. "No duh."

"I could—"

"Mikan is spying on me as we speak, she know you are my friends, when she sees you talking to a teacher she will make sure to use her super hearing...You both will be killed. Saionji for being a guy, you for withholding information."

"How about you write a note?"

"Too obvious."

"Why would you even want to talk to Saionji-sensei anyway?"

"Irk!" Miyu jumped up again, "I mean, HE IS SO DESPERATE TO TALK TO ME!!"

"No I'm not...." The three students turned around to see their one and only teacher who happened to hear the last part of their conversation. "I mean, I am just assuming it was me you're talking about."

"Uhhhhh..." Miyu had on the uber irk face, which basically means impending doom. It's kinda like a spider sense, except, it's the IRK SENSE.

"But I do need to talk to you, Kouzuki."

"NO YOU DON'T! NO YOU DON'T!" Miyu's eyes were wide and she was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Um, yes I do. My class room now." Kanata then turned around to his other two students. "Ladies, would you excuse us."

"Please take good care of our friend, Saionji-sensei." Aya and Nanami watched in utter amazement as Miyu was dragged off crying to her teacher's classroom. They just smiled at her ignoring her plead and gave her a "see-you later-after-your-talk-with-the-teacher" wave.

"Traitors!"

"Judases!"

"Benedict Arnolds!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouzuki..."

By then, Miyu had regained half of her composure. She was still in a panic state. "Yesterday never happened, I know. Can I go now?"

"No!"

"FINE! I AM SORRY! BUT YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

"YAH THANKS FOR SAVING MY LIFE AND FOR THE—"

Miyu tackled him to the ground.

Kanata rubbed the back of his head. "What? Back for MORE!?"

"SHUT UP! Being watched by Mikan..."

"I don't see—"

Miyu hushed him. "She is everywhere, she is a bush, she is a tree, she is…"

"Right behind you." Loomed an ever familiar voice.

Miyu put on the irk face once again and immediately turned unresponsive.

"Hello, and who are you?" Mikan stood in the teacher's doorway, as Kanata had the problem of Miyu (Who in an anime had probably turned chibi by now) in his lap, unresponsive to boot.

"Saionji Kanata, her math teacher."

"Yes yes," Mikan gave him a good look over, "You are the one I smelled last night in her room."

"That's because I spent a good three days in her bed. I was sick." Kanata retorted, "This one here was kind enough to take care of me."

Mikan was quick on her feet too, "Don't you have a girlfriend or any family to do that?"

"My family is in India. And no I don't have any girlfriends, never had."

(He didn't even mention about Akira. Probably because out of impulse or he just did it on purpose. Who knows, huh? ^_^)

"All one night stands?"

Kanata gave her a glare, "I haven't found the right girl yet."

(Yeah right. But Miyu's birthday doesn't count, ne?)

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Aren't you a little too young to be a teacher?"

"I skipped a few grades."

"Why are you on the floor with her?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that she tackled me down because she was afraid you would kill us both should you see her talking to me alone?"

"Hmn... Okay. I believe you."

Mikan began to walk out of the room when she turned around, "Oh I came to drop off Miyu's lunch. Give it to her when she comes back to consciousness." Mikan turned to the blonde girl who was not moving or even breathing at all.

With that, Mikan left without saying anything else. Yes people, Mikan has left the building with little to no incident.

Miyu snapped back into reality then jumped off of Kanata.

"Eh? You're alive?"

"No thanks to you," Kanata grumbled, "She was just here to deliver your stupid lunch."

"Eh?" Miyu blinked and took the lunch, "That's all!?

"Don't I mean anything to her anymore!?"

"AM I NOT SOMEONE TO BE PROTECTED EVEN IF IT MEANS DRAWING BLOOD!?"

"Erm, you have real issues. No, both of you have real issues." Kanata stood up rolled his eyes and pushed Miyu out of the classroom.

"Now hurry up and get to your first period, because now I am paranoid." Kanata sighed big time. "I'll talk to you later when things are not too crazy."

As Miyu walked down the hall you could hear her calling out, "MIKAN, I THOUGHT I WAS IMPORTANT TO YOUUU!!!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ahh First lunch not grading papers with Saionji!" Miyu stretched out her arms.

"I wonder who he hangs out with at lunch."

"Dunno." Miyu shrugged, "I mean I am sure he hangs out in the teachers' lounge."

"Maybe we should check on him..."

"Yah—wait NO! WHY!? He is an ADULT I am sure he is okay hanging out by himself, I have had all I can TAKE from him!!" Miyu screeched as her friend dragged her down the hall.

"Oh, hush up. It gives you more chance to bug him."

"Does it look like I care? Now let me go!" Miyu jumped out of Aya and Nanami's grasp causing her to latch onto a nearby door handle, then stumble into the classroom.

"What are you two doing here?" Kanata looked up at the three insane teenagers.

"Their idea." Miyu said simply, pointing at her friends.

"We merely were interested in knowing if you eat alone." Aya said in a friendly tone.

"May I ask why you care?" Kanata lifted a brow.

"Because we don't think anyone should be so alone." Nanami smiled.

"Do what you want." Kanata shook his head and sighed.

"Aya, Nanami, come on. Let's just leave him alone."

"You go find us a spot, Miyu" Aya gestured for her to leave, "We have something to discuss with Saionji-sensei anyway."

Miyu gave her an unsure look, then left.

"…"

"…"

More "…"

And even more "…"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SAIONJI!?"

Kanata fell out of his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"You act like you are comfortable being alone! Nobody is, one day it's going to hit you. All this loneliness will come to you and you are going to break down. And because you are acting so anti-social, and because you don't have any REAL friends you are going to be left ALONE to deal with whatever problems you have." Nanami started yammering.

"You don't see it, but we do! We see you every day with the same blank look. It's the same blank attitude. The same blank EVERYTHING. Before Miyu came, you were nothing, just a piece of eye candy for the girls. Then suddenly this girl cops an attitude and suddenly..." Aya eyes soften as she takes a breath, "You became a person. You have depth Saionji-sensei, but you refuse to show it. Why not open up just a little bit?"

"We apologize for the rudeness." With that Aya and Nanami bowed and excused themselves quietly. Leaving Kanata to think by himself. He wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Riiing"

"Riiing"

"Riiing"

Still lost of focus, Kanata took out his cell phone, took a deep breath, straightened himself out, and stood by the window. He let down the speaker and gazed upon the screen. A weak smile was pasted on his face as he gladly places the phone on his left ear.

"Hello…"

A lot has happened these past few days. He really is getting sick of how things were going.

"I'm doing fine…"

But somehow, this call wouldn't make his day worse.

"I miss you too…"

Maybe this call would make it a lot better.

"…Akira."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

:Somewhere inside the campus:

"Is everybody who is everybody arrived?" Said the girl with a long wavy pink hair. "They are now present, President." Came coldly from the girl with blue locks. "Alright then. Let's begin with our meeting. The Vice President shall address this meeting's agenda."

"Girls, due to some more rumors spreading around the campus halls, we held this emergency meeting to open the matter that was previously discussed on our last meeting." The blue haired girl eyed the number of girls sitting in front of her and draws out a poster-sized picture of a certain blond lass. She smacked the face to point out the obvious.

"Kouzuki Miyu..."

…It was the Saionji Kanata Fan Club…. and for some reason… they are pissed….


	8. Miyu Consoles

Chapter 8: Miyu Consoles

Disclaimer: D!3 = not mine

- - - - - - - -

Kanata opened his eyes slowly. The sun immediately began its attack on his face. Aya and Nanami's words rang through his head constantly. Even the fact he was glad to hear from Akira, his encounter with them outweighed his glee. No matter how much he concentrated he couldn't help but wonder why he was like this or why it bothers him so. He shook his head a bit, and then sat up. No use worrying about it. Besides, he will be meeting with Akira tomorrow. Apparently she has something big to discuss, let alone wanted to see him so bad. At least that's what she said yesterday.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::School:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eeek!" A girl screamed.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes so delish!"

"Nanami, do you know who they are talking about?" Miyu covered her ears.

Nanami nodded, "The new history teacher, to replace the fart bag we had before."

"Really!? What does he look like?"

"They say he rivals Saionji-sensei."

"That's not saying much." Miyu said in monotone.

"Ah, speaking of the guy, yesterday he seemed sort of out of it after lunch. After I bugged him he wouldn't even snarl at me. You know why?"

"Can't say we do, Miyu." Aya smiled.

"WAAA!" Miyu's mouth dropped. "Is that him!?"

Then out came none other than a blond haired male. He brushed his hair with his hand, and then sets his eyes on Miyu. He smiles then walks over.

"Awww, Kouzuki gets all the hot teachers!"

"Man, that stupid whore."

"Hello, ladies. Who is your friend?" the guy asked cheerfully.

There was a collective gasp from everyone.

"This is Kouzuki Miyu, famous teacher harasser around here."

"I see. She looks like trouble." The guy smiled.

Miyu laughed a little. "Naw, only to one teacher."

"Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I'm Nozomu Hi-- "

"I see you are the same as always Hikarigaoka." Said a rough voice.

The guy turned around, "Why hello there Saionji-kun. You look cheerful as always."

"Answer me," Kanata frowned, "Why are you here?"

"What? No `long time no see' or further catching up chats?"

"Hardly."

"Ah ah ah, that's not very nice Saionji-kun. Regardless, my business here is plainly just like yours. To educate the future leaders of tomorrow, especially these beautiful future leaders that surround us." he chided the infuriated 21- year old.

"Smart-ass." Kanata growled walking off, before losing his cool even more.

"I am sorry for my colleague's behavior." he smiled, "He is a brute. Now if you will excuse me I must be off to my classroom.

Aya and Nanami smiled and waved, but Miyu crossed her arms. She had the look on her face showing distrust.

"Miyu, is something troubling you?"

"Hikarigaoka-sensei, I have never seen Saionji so riled up, even with me."

"Okay class, settle down time to begin!" Said the teacher as she walked in.

* * *

::::::::::Sometime later that day inside the Girl's Room:::::::::::

"That new teacher is really HOT!!!" said a girl who is powdering her face in front of the mirror.

"Totally. And he doesn't seem a little rough around the edges like Saionji-sensei. He also has the charming smile." Said the other girl applying lip balm trying desperately not to over do it due to the jitters she is feeling.

"Yeah I know that one. That's the one he gave to that Kouzuki girl this morning. That was so unfair." Said another girl who was brushing her long brunette hair.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me, can you please repeat those remarks that you three just said" a prone voice crept from the door. The three girls just gasped at the sight of the one who heard their exchange of words second ago. As the entrant waltz to the sink, the three girls move a few steps back to give her room especially to her other friends that followed her there. She made a few wisps from her make-up kit as she looked sternly at the three girls' reflections that were bouncing on the mirror in front of her. They just stood there, not letting out a single word. They just kept on looking at each other trying to persuade the one who will do the talking first with the vice president of the Saionji Kanata Fan Club. Finally, the brunette girl sighed in defeat and bowed first.

"Good day, Miss Sujimoto."

"No need for that, Nakamura-san. Now please do tell me about your conversation."

Nakamura Chiaki, age 16, first and the current Saionji Fan-club secretary. She and the others were at yesterday's emergency meeting. She was one of the girls who reported a few "concerns" about the topic yesterday. The topic was about the new girl Kouzuki Miyu and her disputes, so does speak, with their object of affection Saionji-sensei. The talks were getting more and more intriguing about the two, mostly on Miyu's part. The girls, who find her an attention seeker from the said teacher, branded her many names. But no matter how much they degraded Miyu at the meeting, no one really actually know if she does those distractions in his class purposely to get into his pants because she likes him or purposely to get into his nerves because she dislikes him due to their first contact weeks ago.

Chiaki, no matter how much detested the idea of Miyu getting such attention couldn't really tell for certain, on account of it was just all rumors without proof. Yes, Chiaki said that concept yesterday which indeed brought a few thoughts of reconsideration before the fan club do something drastic like locking Miyu inside a locker somewhere or something worse. But as much as the rumors circulating around the campus, they tried so much not to let the campus administration hear them. Not that the school would actually believe this without proper due process, but it would cause lighting a fuse for Saionji-sensei's early retirement. No, they wouldn't like that to happen.

"There's a new teacher that came in this morning, Miss Sujimoto. His name is Hikarigaoka Nozomu, same age as Saionji-sensei. He is teaching history."

Natsumi just slid a strand of hair and tuck it on her ear. "Yes so I've heard. But I am more interested on the one with Kouzuki in it."

"Oh yes of course. I'm sorry. Although he gave everyone a friendly gesture since he stepped foot in campus, the first one he really approached and gave his smile to was Kouzuki and her two cronies. She just acted as normal as she could, though."

"Slutty?" Natsumi raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Well, it was hard to tell, Miss Sujimoto. They haven't talked that much on account of Saionji-sensei walked in."

"Oh is that so?" Tell me more of this, Chiaki."

(Fast Pacing…)

A few days passed, Kanata seemed evermore stressed and fretful especially when Miyu talked or even looked at Nozomu. He fit in very well with all of the students especially with the young girls, Natsumi is still being bitter on Miyu, Christine continues her silent crusade for Kanata's attention, Aya and Nanami are still to figure out the thing between their friend and their teacher, Mikan was settling herself into her room and on the constant watch, Yuu was ever smiling and keeping in touch with Miki at NASA via video feed in the internet, and Miyu, well she was frustrated and confused but managing to hide it. She kept her weekends as prosperous as she could keep them possible.

:::

Then Kanata didn't show up one day.

:::

"Hey, where's Mr. High-and-Mighty?" Miyu looked around during the last period.

Aya shrugged, "I haven't seen him all day."

"I feel me taking a crap-load of cards to his house again." Miyu sighed.

"Technically he hasn't called in sick; the sub said he mentioned something about a personal matter." Nanami said.

Miyu put a finger to her chin, "I know! Let's ask Hikarigaoka-sensei, he's here!"

"Well do you think he would know something even if Saionji-sensei told him anything?"

"Good point. I don't know what's the deal between those two."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After school:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I am sorry, but I do not talk to him often, so I do not know why he is absent."

"Ahh, that's okay." Miyu smiled. "I can stop by his house. Bye Nanami-chan. Aya, Hikarigaoka-sensei!" With that she ran off.

"Strange yet a charming girl, Kouzuki-san." Nozomu smiled looking at the fading figure of Miyu.

"Yes, we know." Aya and Nanami looked into the distance.

"What a waste though. Despite of our chosen profession, I can't help but to feel that she's already unavailable." Nozomu just sighed in disappointment.

Aya and Nanami just giggled about this. Apparently they already felt a sense of admiration from the teacher beside them on a certain blonde girl who happens to be sprinting away to unnecessarily find out why their math teacher was out.

"You got that right, Sensei." Aya smiled at him.

"Hmm?"

"She receives a lot of love letters inside of her locker everytime she checks it out. She does get flattered a lot though." Nanami explained.

"A lot of admirers, huh? I'm not surprised."

"Yeah but she doesn't respond to any of those. And some of the senders were from really good looking guys both in and outside of our school."

The three just stared it out and just laughed about it about all sorts of possibilities why she was not too interested enough to date any of her admirers. After a few seconds they stopped and looked at the horizon as the last bell sounded throughout the campus.

"Maybe she can help him."

"Not maybe," Aya's eyes sparkled as she waved goodbye to Nozomu.

Nanami turned to her side and started walking home. "Most definitely."

As Nozomu saw the two girls scoot off, he leaned over to the window to look at the sky. "You always wanted the things that you shouldn't, Kanata. Don't make the same mistake with Miyu like you did to Akira. She's a good girl. Don't drag her down to that road."

:::::::::::::::::::::::Saionji-sensei's apartment:::::::::::::::::::

"Let me in, you lazy fatass." Miyu said bored, He hadn't answered after a barrage of kicks, punches basically an all out assault on the door.

Then quietly, the door clicked open. Miyu blinked and looked in.

"Doubleyu-tee-eff Saionji? (yes I do say WTF out loud now)" Miyu looked around the dark apartment slowly. "Saionji, okay this isn't funny. I can't see a thing!"

The door closed behind her and as she turned around two arms grasped her.

"Eeeeh?" Miyu screeched but immediately stopped when she realized she wasn't being molested or killed, instead she felt steady tears from someone's face collide into her hair.

"It's over." The man came with a choked sob.

"Saionji?" Miyu couldn't tell. Saionji was never really been this… emotional.

"Are you all right back there?"

"It's Akira, we met the other day. I was so happy to see her again." He fell to the floor letting go of Miyu.

"God, she even invited me for a date. She may have been annoying but she was my best friend growing up and I missed her so much that I accepted."

"Your fiancée…?"

"If I knew that this was going to be our first and only date, I would have hesitated to come in the first place to know her real intentions were."

Miyu could barely make out his crouched form. She doesn't understand what he was talking about but she just let him speak out the words eventually.

"It's over."

Miyu bent down and put her arm delicately on his shoulder, not knowing what to say. She wanted to know more behind everything that has transpired during his meeting with Akira. She can't… not right now.

"I was so upset about it that the last thing I said to her was to leave me alone…" Kanata's voice croaked, "Like she did to me back then. I think I still love her… I think."

"I know…" Miyu began, "I know the feeling." She wrapped another arm around Kanata's shoulders.

"Before I came here at Heiomachi, I had this thing with a guy back at my last school. He really seemed nice and all and every little thing that he did for me flattered me a lot because he was the only one who thoroughly showed a lot of effort just to get my attention."

Miyu rested her head on top of Kanata's, "I didn't know much of the dating world even up till now. Back then, I was sure that I'm ready for it, and gradually I learned to feel the same thing for him. My first love, so does speak. But I was younger and less smart. I soon found out that he hits on every new girl that is admitted on that school."

The room went silent for a few moments.

"I learned the truth the hard way and saw him actually doing it when I was about to tell him what I feel."

"I couldn't think straight soon after and every following day I kinda lost track and affected my studies. Each time I walk through those halls I couldn't help but to feel that everyone was glaring and laughing at me for being one of his victims. It was so embarrassing that it was so hard to forget everything. Then my folks decided for us to move and the rest was what we call history."

"I'm sorry" Kanata's hand brushed against her cheek.

"Hm?" Miyu looked up to see his face.

"You let yourself remember your past that you worked so desperately to forget. But you shouldn't think so hard about it now. You've become stronger and wiser."

"Ha ha. Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself, you big crybaby?" Little Miyu stood there for a few moments, then tears began to form, she ducked her head in her arms and cried. "Actually I got those words from Mikan. I cried when Mikan said that, for a very long time. She and her brother stayed there until I was done and asked me `Are you feeling better now?' And I smiled a real smile for the first time for months."

Kanata felt his student's tears on his shirt. Now he is feeling bad for what happened to her.

Great

That was what he needs, another heart breaking tale.

"Hey, I'm the one who is hurting here now." Kanata let a few weak laughs as he wipes his own tears with his sleeve.

"What I am just saying is, it's okay, Saionji. You don't have to hold back." Miyu's grip on him tightened just a tad.

* * *

"Yes, Papa, this is Miyu."

Miyu's hand glided across the top of the couch, "I'm not going to be home to night, so don't cook for me. I am staying at a friend's. Something bad happened, so I am going to stay here and consol them for tonight. See you tomorrow. Bye." Miyu sighed and looked at her teacher sleeping, with his head on her lap as they stayed there on the couch. The expression on his face was a mixture between peace and agony.

She slowly brushed her hand against his cheek, while on her own cheeks tears fell down silently.

* * *

Kanata opened his eyes as the light filtered into them. Strangely his cheeks didn't taste like salt; he came to the conclusion that Miyu washed his face after he fell asleep. He almost screamed as he looked up and saw her with her arms draped over the edge of the couch sleeping, but instead he smiled.

He carefully got up and looked at her sleeping face, without hesitation he leaned over and placed a kiss on his student's lips. "Thank you." He murmured to her before he stood up.

::Knock knock knock::

Kanata blinked because no one else knew he lived here. Well except for his family, Miyu and the school.

"Coming." He got up and opened the door.

And there was Mikan.

"Erm, uh, why are you—"

"Since I am leaving back to work to finish a deadline today, I would like to say good bye to her." She said blandly.

He figured what she was referring to but… "What gives you the idea she's here?" Kanata gave her a glare.

"Her dad says he knows she's here. No duh." Mikan pushed passed Kanata and went to Miyu sleeping soundly. "You let her sleep like THIS!?"

"HEY I fell asleep first!" Kanata Screeched.

"No matter it's okay I guess." Mikan sighed. "I mean she did choose you…" she grumbled.

Kanata gave him a skeptical look.

"The person who betrayed Miyu when she was at her private school was a boy." Mikan said sadly, "I never trusted any men or boys around her. And even then she never accepted anyone else in her heart. But I can see that she has accepted you. Consider it a compliment." Mikan turned and exited, "Give her my regards, see you later."

The door quietly shut and Kanata was left there to think, well, until Miyu woke up.

"Saionji?" Miyu blinked a few times, "you're awake."

Kanata turned around and nodded.

"Feeling better?" she got up and cocked her head.

"Yah." He said quitely.

Miyu smiled then tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm glad".

Kanata reached out and did the first thing that came to mind and held Miyu close, "Me too."

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before their faces inched closer for a soft kiss. After that sweet gesture, they both dove again for another kiss but a deep one this time.

"Is it okay for us to be doing this?" Miyu broke the lip lock. "I mean, talking about past flames a little while ago kinda made us even closer than usual, don't you think?"

"If you put it like that then yeah, I believe so, but we've been doing this kind of stuff almost everytime now and nothing else has stopped us." Kanata then sighed and moved back a little. "Let us stop now and just go pretend this day didn't happen."

"Oh no, I finally learned something new about you. I can probably use that information someday to mess with you even more." Miyu smiled at her teacher.

"You wouldn't dare."

Miyu then wrapped her arms around Kanata's neck and pressed her body onto him. "Maybe I would or maybe I wouldn't but that depends on what are you going to do about it."

Kanata raised his eyebrow as he let his student straddle him. "Oh really?" The young teacher then grabbed Miyu and carried her bridal style then started walking towards his bedroom. Miyu just laid her head on his shoulders and sniffed his autumn-like scent. "You are really asking for trouble, young lady."

Kanata placed his female student down gently on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He touched her face and began planting butterfly-kisses on her cheek down to the side of her neck, which only made her groaned in bliss. The male teacher then put himself beside Miyu and started exploring his young student's depths, his hands moving all over her chest, waist and rump.

"Why are you such a molester?" Miyu giggled.

"Because, shut up." Kanata dove in once again onto her lips, kissing and wrestling her tongue.

* * *

"EEEHHH!? IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE'RE LATE!!" Miyu screeched. "I told you one of us should leave earlier as to NOT arouse suspicion to a teacher-student relationship!!"

"Yah, whatever!" Saionji screeched as they ran towards his car, "And WHO'S the one who took a one-HOUR long shower."

"Hell-ooOOO! I was totally reeking since I was in my clothes for 24 hours straight!" Miyu huffed as she swung open the car door.

"I'd like to see you explain this to the principal!" Kanata started up the car.

"I'd rather see YOU do that, Mr. Rico Suave!" Miyu threw on her seat belt.

"What ever, brat!"

"Fatass!"

"Wench!"

"Man-whore!"

"SLUT!"

"BOYTOY!"

"GIRLYGIRL!"

"GAY-MO!"

"Lick my butt." He said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Miyu screeched.

Kanata just stuck out his signature tongue gesture.

"That's so GROSS!" Miyu squealed. "YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO PEOPLE!"

"I said that so you would SHUT-UP!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO A PEDOPHILE TEACHER!"

"I am SO not a pedophile!" Kanata screeched, "You are the one with the TEACHER COMPLEX here!"

They came to a screeching halt into Kanata's parking space.

"T-TEACHER COMPLEX!?" Miyu's eyes narrowed, "Well you are just an ASSMUNCH!" She threw herself out of the car, running after Kanata.

"Why the heck are you following me!? YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR FIRST CLASS WITH ME!"

"True, but I don't like first period anyway, and bugging you is so much more fun!" Miyu smiled.

"GRAGH!" Kanata grabbed her collar and ran back down a hall and threw her into the classroom, before he ran off. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Miss Mizuno but I think one of yours got lost in the halls."

Everyone looked at the teen now rumpled on the floor. "Ouch…"

* * *

"So, you stayed at his apartment?" Aya whispered to her friend during Nozomu's history class.

Miyu nodded, "He's very bummed right now, so I am going to hang out with him during lunch."

"What happened to not wanting to hang out with him at all?" Nanami asked

"I am forcing myself to do this. You know me and my humble heart." Mysterious sparkles floated around Miyu.

"Whatever," They sighed.

"I hope you girls over there are whispering something worthwhile because I'm not the one going to be tested on this lecture before the class is finished." Nozomu smiled on the three joshing girls.

"We're sorry, Hikarigaoka-sensei."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lunch::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three girls pranced in and caught Kanata off guard in his classroom. "Good afternoon, Saionji-sensei!" They chimed together. Kanata was taking a brief cat nap. He looked at them strangely. "Why are you stooges in my classroom?"

"Because we just love our math teacher!" Miyu, Aya and Nanami got on either side of him and Miyu pulled his cheeks, probably because she's the only one who had the audacity to do it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He moaned.

"Nothing!" They were starting to resemble triplets, and it didn't help they started laughing in unison.

"WHAT!?" Kanata cried out, "Why are you laughing at me!?"

"Don't worry, Saionji-sensei." Aya smiled.

"You're among friends here." Nanami laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: To Be Continued ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	9. Kanata Defends

WHY NOT

Chapter 9: Kanata Defends

Disclaimer: D!3 not mine

* * *

Kanata stretched out is arms; another tiring week was behind him. It would be a relief to get to basketball practice tomorrow. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He paused. "Dad?... yes she did… she requested me to go… yes... yes dad... Akira is getting married... am I okay? what do you think?"

* * *

_**::The next day::**_

Miyu came to a screeching halt in front of practice. Not really late, just seeing how fast she could get there. Besides she needed to see how Kanata was feeling.

Not that she cared or anything. She swept off her roller blades and ran over to the basketball side and was a tad surprised to see Nozomu setting up.

"Hey Hikarigaoka-sensei!" Miyu smiled. "Have you seen Saionji?"

Nozomu smiled, "No I haven't. He called and asked me to do practice today. Why do you ask?"

"You heard about Akira?"

Nozomu just shrugged, "Tell you the truth I don't know much about those two except that they were very close as kids. I never really know her that much though."

Miyu just realized that the next person other than Kanata who would tell her what happened between him and Akira wasn't the right person to ask at all. She still hasn't got the 411 about the break up thing. It's really hard to wait for other people to open up certain things with you without being told to stay out of other's business. She just thought that Kanata has already considered her as someone who could bear his trust… someone like a friend would do.

Miyu looked down, "Well I better get to practice, see ya around!"

* * *

_**::School::**_

"Just look at my new cell phone you guys! Isn't it neat? It has a video camera installed you know. Now I have the power to shoot photos and 30 minutes worth of video footage right on the palm of my hand." Aya said bragging her new phone to Nanami and Miyu. Nanami tried to take head shots of herself while Miyu was not paying attention.

"You're so lucky to save enough money for such a phone Aya-chan. Hey Miyu-chan you should try this feature. It's fun!" Nanami looked at her silent friend.

"…"

"Miyu-chan are you okay?" Nanami held the phone in front of her and set the video camera feature on Miyu.

"Saionji's disappeared again!?" Miyu nearly screeched. "How many sick days does this guy get?"

"A lot apparently." Aya smiled, "Would you like to get his number and call him." Aya pointed out her phone still being held by Nanami enjoying her half a minute coverage.

"How about, no," Miyu rolled her eyes, "I am not some sort of stalker."

"Fine, your choice." Nanami shrugged, "we better get to class Miyu-chan"

Miyu nodded and followed her friends down the hall.

* * *

_**::Lunch Time::**_

"Hey, I forgot my text book in my locker," Miyu searched through her school bag, "I'm going to get it."

"Alright Miyu-chan, we'll wait here."

...

"Ah, here it is!" Miyu flipped the dial around and swung it open.

"Hey, little Miyu." said a masculine voice… and a familiar one too... "Yaboshi Seiya!"

Miyu turned around to meet two familiar faces, "Looks like we have met again."

"Wh-What are you doing here, Seiya?" Miyu backed away almost fearfully.

"My family moved a while ago," Seiya smirked," And I just happened to be transferred to this school. And I met a good friend of yours, Natsumi."

"She's no friend of mine." Miyu spat at the sight of Natsumi's figure beside him. Natsumi just smirks at her with such glint on her eyes. It seems that she acquired very interesting facts about the blonde that she dislikes with a passion.

"I don't understand how you could even make a single friend here considering...," Seiya let out a cold laugh, "Should I say it Natsumi?"

"This bitch needs to pay her dues..." Natsumi chortled.

"You were…"

"STOP IT!" Miyu's feet dug into the ground.

"Oh, I see," Seiya crossed his shoulders, "You still haven't gotten over it, have you?"

Miyu's eyes opened wide. An image of her past being taunted by everyone for falling in love with a guy who really didn't cared about her.

"Didn't I explained it to you back then? You were really never worth the attention. That's why you don't see your folks most of the time."

"It's-It's not true..."

_`We're going to pursue our childhood dreams so we will be busy to look after you'_

"And I am guessing that your father will not be staying here as planned, right? What was that… Oh yeah just like the last time…" Seiya placed his hand on the locker besides Miyu's head to continue his verbal torture.

"STOP IT!" Miyu fell to her knees and began to cry,

Natsumi was having a field day witnessing this. She hasn't smiled like this since Kanata became one of her teachers.

"So both of your parents can live there at America and take care of your little baby brother leaving you all alone again."

"I was wrong to share you that much of my life! I was wrong to trust you! I was wrong to even think that you actually cared!" She left with huff leaving the two behind. Natsumi only left out a big laugh while Seiya only painfully gazed at the blonde's form running away from him... stupidly drove away... again...

* * *

**_::Three days later::_**

Kanata sat in his classroom, before school, checking over his classes seeing if he needed to cover anything, etc. Plus he was enjoying the unusual quiet until...

{sfx BLAG}

The classroom door opened suddenly. "SAIONJI-SENSEI!" Aya screeched. "MI-MI—", she was out of breath like she was running away from something.

"Miso soup?" Saionji raised an eyebrow.

"NO you big dummy It's MIKAN and she is out for blood! Yours!"

"MIKAN IS HERE!? No wait I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You really are a big dummy!" Aya smacked the side of his head with her bag.

"HEY! I AM STILL YOUR TEACHER YOU KNOW!"

"Miyu has not attending school for three days. Well actually I called Mr. Kouzuki and he says that she refuses to come out of her room!"

Kanata's eyes narrowed. "And here i thought she just don't felt like coming to school. So what is it this time then?"

"Well, there's been a rumor going around..."

* * *

_**::The next day::**_

"Miyu-chan? Honey? Come on out..." Yuu said quietly.

"Pass..."

"Nanami's here," Yuu sighed, "She says she has some new gossip about that Saionji-sensei of yours. And that's he's back in school."

Miyu cracked open the door, "Why would I care?"

"Because that's the first time in four days you opened the door." Yuu smiled.

Miyu growled a little bit, "Fine, let her in."

"Yo, Miyu-chan." Nanami smiled as she walked in, "Feeling good?"

"I guess... " Miyu looked down.

"Your father's persuasion is true though. I do have something to tell you about our sensei." Nanami sat besides Miyu's on her bed.

"Well you heard Saionji-sensei was back," Nanami said brightly, "He said he was just at this Akira girl's marriage meeting."

Miyu nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, as soon as he heard about that guy you knew from junior high school and what he said to you..." Nanami paused, "Well, they had a little `talk' after school."

"What do you mean by...'talk'?" Miyu raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Let's just say Kanata is in trouble for attacking a student and right now. That Seiya guy looks totally innocent because Natsumi was there to witness it all...she says that Seiya wasn't fighting back at all."

"That's because Seiya's a WIMP!" Miyu screeched, "Yah for Saionji! He beat up Seiya!" Miyu cheered.

"But by trouble I mean," Nanami frowned, "He may get _**fired**_ trouble. He was summoned to the Superintendent's office."

* * *

Miyu skated as fast as she could to the Superintendent's office. It was almost across town but she could make it. Nanami's previous words echoed in her head.

_`Their holding a meeting right now at the Superintendent's office after the issue was passed by the head master. Aya is with him now. Seiya says he won't press criminal charges, but he wants Saionji-sensei fired.'_

`Whe—`Miyu began, `WHERE IS IT!?'

This was so unexpected. If Seiya was incorporated with Natsumi why would he want the teacher fired? That would be the last thing that Natsumi would hope for. Why was he putting up with her shit anyway?

She saw the building looming up in an unearthly gray mist. She threw open the door and launched herself at the front desk.

"Where's the superintendent's office?" She said harshly causing the secretary to jump out of her surprise.

"Um, well Miss he's wrapping up a meeting right now. If you could just wait for about five minutes or so..." The secretary smiled.

"That's the meeting I need to go to! Now just tell me where it is."

"I am sorry but you are not allowed to interrupt a meeting in progress!"

"You're no help!" Miyu screamed, "I'll find it myself!"

Miyu ran down the hallways looking at the golden face plates until she came to the one she wanted and practically busted down the door.

"MIYU-CHAN!" Aya cried out loud.

She was there for moral support and tries to straighten the mess that their teacher got himself into. However the feeling was not the same with Seiya and his witness Natsumi who just scowled at her unexpected presence.

"JUST HOLD A COTTON PICKIN' MINUTE!" Miyu screamed, by now bending over and breathing harshly.

"Kouzuki—" Kanata looked up surprised.

"Look miss, I am in a middle of some important business right now." the superintendent lowered his glasses to look at the stranger who just barged in.

"Yes, yes. I know Your Majesty!" Miyu bowed. "But, I found something that may have been over looked!"

Seiya clenched his teeth.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

Kanata looked confused.

Aya approached them with her new cell phone at hand.

The superintendent looked somehow intrigued.

Miyu held up the cell phone that Aya handed to her.

"Konishi Aya-san had set up her cell phone in video mode to shoot for a photo collage she was planning. She was going to set it up for a week at the park to see all the changes that takes place and combine them." Aya said to the man.

"And what does this got to do with anything, miss?" the superintendent inquired.

"Well Your Excellency it also happened to capture Saionji-sensei and Yaboshi Seiya-san's fight. Just press this button here so you can play the footage." Miyu handed the cell phone to the superintendent. "Let me see." He took the phone and pressed the button.

"You couldn't hear much of anything from where I was standing but it can be seen clearly that Seiya threw the first punch." Aya explained to the man holding her cell phone watching the scene of the crime.

"Yes, yes..." The superintendent mused, "This changes the outcome of my decision. But even if Saionji-sensei was defending himself, he should have just walked away."

Kanata put on the irk face.

"In his defense Your Highness!" Miyu pleaded, "He is only 21, still has plenty of hormones running through his body, unlike normal 30 year old teachers."

"I-I RESENT THAT!" Kanata yelled, "I don't think that's helping. And what has that got to do with anything?"

"Plus," Miyu put on a teary face, "He just lost his fiancé to another guy whom he was best friends with since forever. He needed some good emotional output! But now he has... Crossed that bridge over troubled water... And is hopefully feeling groovy... No longer homeward bound-

"STOP IT!" Kanata interjected again with a high pitched voice while covering his mouth with his right hand.

Everyone in the room had a sweat drop rolling down their head.

"Well, you seem to like Saionji-sensei get off the hook Miss..."

"Kouzuki!" Miyu smiled, "And that is because his family is friends with my family, and I knew him before he was a teacher!" Miyu had a large sweat drop rolling down her head, **a lie obviously**. Aya, Kanata and even Seiya just looked at her at that remark but none of them was able to say something because of all of the confusion while Natsumi was still having trouble analyzing the situation.

"And he was just protecting me from...this...BILE!" Miyu dramatically pointed to Seiya. "He was spreading evil rumors around the school about me! And I was so ashamed of myself that I had to stay home for about four days, Your Honor! Not to mention the childish nicknames he gave me… what was that one again?"

"Flatsy Patsy." Kanata answered

"Right. Thank you."

"Bigfoot." He continued

"Ok."

"Mop Top. Uh, Scarlet Pimple."

"STOP IT!" Miyu blocked it with her own high pitched voice covering her mouth with her hand as well.

The superintendent turned his head to Seiya.

"Oh god, you're one of those jerks who bullies those weaker than you, huh!?", "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!"

Miyu, Kanata, Aya and Seiya went silent, afraid to say anything after that.

"I'm guessing he was made fun of too as a kid." Miyu murmured.

"Yeah..." Aya just nods.

"What the hell is happening?" Natsumi still confused.

* * *

_**:Later:**_

Aya needed to stay behind because the Superintendent wanted to talk to her about the details and wanted her to make a copy of that certain footage for material evidence. Seiya got his punishment for his initial provocation and assaulting a teacher while Natsumi got her own share of things for lying in front of the superintendent. Not much assault from Seiya's side anyway because Kanata was still able to kick his ass and got away with it. However, as far as she was concerned, she might have lost another fight but not yet the war.

Let's put that aside and see what Miyu and Kanata were two doing…

Miyu sat in Kanata's car silently. Almost too quiet. He hits the break as soon as the vehicles in front stopped for the red light.

"Erm..." Kanata really didn't know what to say..."I guess, thanks for saving my butt back there."

Miyu let her head fall. She was sobbing.

"Oh crap, don't cry! I'm on the wheel!" Kanata yelled nervously.

"I'm—"

Miyu suddenly looked up cheerfully, "I'm just so happy that you stood up for me!"

"Eh?" Kanata backed away from Miyu.

"You really do have the hots for me, you big perverted pedophile!" Miyu tackled him.

"Hey! I'm driving you IDIOT!" He screeched.

The light was already green and the vehicles in front of them started making tracks. However the ones at the back made a lot of noise blowing their horns unknowing of the passionate make out session that was transpiring inside the car. What a great way to show appreciation, ne? d (~_^) b

* * *

Eventually Kanata had to move the car and raced on the pavement after getting all fired up moments ago while Miyu just held on to her seatbelt for dear life. After getting stopped by the police, making a few wrong turns, and much more arguing, Kanata ended up in front of Miyu's house. Miyu unshackled her seat belt off and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

She was just happy that's all… too happy that her sanity was being blocked from the rays of proper reason that is!

"Okay, time to exit the car..." Kanata huffed.

"Why don't you come in?" Miyu smiled, "I'm sure dad has something good to eat."

"I'm good, honestly."

"Well park the car, cause I am about to drag you out."

"Eh?" Suddenly true to her word Miyu pulled Kanata out of the car.

"There see?" Miyu smiled then drag him inside the house.

"You got him to come in?" Nanami squealed.

"It was hard, but I did it." Miyu boasted.

"Once again, WHY AM I HERE!?"

"Hello Saionji-kun." Yuu smiled, "I am very sorry to hear about what happened."

Kanata got up and brushed himself odd, "It's okay, and it wasn't anyone's fault anyway."

"So my daughter said you could cook." Yuu handed Kanata an apron, "Care to help me in the kitchen?"

Kanata just could careless anymore about the day's progression. He might as well just go with the motions and surrender. "Er, I guess..."

"Great, I'm making udon tonight!" Yuu dragged him into the kitchen.

Miyu and Nanami just laughed at that scene.

"Wait where is Aya?" Nanami stopped and asked Miyu.

* * *

**_:Dinner::_**

Yuu had to leave suddenly for work reasons. So Nanami, Miyu, Kanata and finally made it, Aya, were left to chat. Nanami insisted that no detail will be spared about what happened earlier. After all of that jazz…

"So you guys excited for the basketball tournament?" Nanami said in her usual proper tone.

"Yes!" Miyu's answer.

"No." Kanata's answer.

Miyu looked over to Kanata and blinked, "Why not?"

"My. Team. Is. So. LAZY!" He cried out slamming his head on the table.

"What are you talking about, they have been looking a lot better the past few weeks." Miyu tried to comfort her frustrated teacher.

"They all complain if I work them too hard, but they just don't understand..." Kanata's eyes glowed as he looked up.

"You do work them very hard, Saionji-sensei." Aya said in a calming voice.

"But you know how Hikarigaoka Nozomu-kun became my co-captain?"

The three girls nodded.

"Well He also became an off-campus coach for the other school's team since their last coach quit."

"And you are facing his team first."

Kanata only groaned in reply.

"So?"

"You three don't understand. He thinks everything between us is a competition. He makes a big deal out of most things that can get out of hand just so he can out do me."

The three girls just looked at each other and they all patted their teacher's back. They haven't seen him and Nozomu compete with each other but they have a feeling it would be interesting. Yet another conquest to be conquered by their handsome warrior of a math teacher.

* * *

_**::Saturday::**_

After cheer-leading practice, the coach advised the squad to have their breaks and come back for final instructions on the coming basketball game. The basketball team was inside the gymnasium still practicing with Kanata while the girls were outside on the field.

Natsumi and her gang of cheerleaders, who are also members of the Saionji fan club were discussing cheer leading matters. She hasn't spoke to anyone about her trip at the Superintendent's office. She couldn't afford the unwanted attention if that brakes out making her lose her concentration for the big game. She is almost thankful that the blonde and her posse kept their mouths shut. Though all that is out on the silver platter, the recipe for pay back is still cooking.

"Excuse me…" a voice sound from Natsumi's back. They all stopped talking and reverted their gaze upon the direction of that feminine voice. It came from a beautiful woman who was standing on the other side of the metal fence.

"Yes miss, what is it?" Natsumi smiled at the woman while the others just smiled and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm looking for a certain blonde girl and I was told to come here and ask around." The woman said politely. "Kouzuki Miyu."

The girls just sprung their eyes wide open and looked at Natsumi and see her smile turning upside down. No sense of being rude to someone who nicely asked for assistance and being not granted of help. The only help that involves Kouzuki that she wanted to hear was the help of the blonde's destruction.

"Oh is that so? I think she went over to the drinking fountain right over there near the gymnasium. You can't miss it. Check if she's there." Natsumi gladly points out the direction.

"Thank you very much, miss." With that the woman started to walk to that direction where Miyu was… the drinking fountain near the gymnasium.

`Who was that? And what does she want with that girl?' Natsumi thought to herself.

At the drinking fountain, Miyu and Akane were so thirsty they might as well swim in it. "Uggghhh! That routine will be the end of me. Akane aren't you done drinking yet? Leave some for the fishes! Come On!" Miyu hollered.

"Just wait up Miyu. I'm just as thirsty as you are." Akane shot her head up to Miyu and her complaining as she waits for her plastic glass to be filled for the 6th time.

Miyu just taps her foot on the ground impatiently. "I thought you said you said you're boyfriend borrowed your water container earlier again. He still haven't returned it to you?" she finally got her turn to sip on the fountain as Akane stood aside and drinks her water from her glass.

"Whooo!" She panted in thirst quenching relief. "No he still hasn't. Santa always does this to me every time we get a joint practice. I mean even if he did returns the blasted thing I doubt that Santa would leave me a few drops to gulp on." Akane shrugged.

"Saionji-sensei seems overworking the team lately." Miyu still takes her time on the fountain.

"Yeah. Santa has been complaining a lot about it too. But I have fate in my man to do his best for the game. I wish I could say the same with him changing his bad habit though." She giggled.

"I'm just about done here Akane, just a few more sips and we're rea—"

"Pardon me but…" Miyu got interrupted as a woman was standing a few feet away from them. "Does anyone of you girls go by the name of Kouzuki Miyu?" the female politely bowed.

Miyu stood upright and wiped her mouth with her good towel. "you go ahead Akane. If coach looks for me just say I have a visitor." Miyu smiled at her co-cheerleader.

"Just don't take too long alright. I think coach has something to say to you for missing practice for four days." Akane walked closer to the woman, smiled and bowed and the woman did the same in return before Akane finally dashes off. "Oh and do not forget, Aya and Nanami are waiting for us at the gates."

Miyu fixed herself up, smiled and bowed to her visitor. "Hello. Im Kouzuki Miyu."

The other female just took out a few steps closer to her with her hands in front of her. "I've been wanting to see you, Kouzuki-san."

"My name is Kijyo Akira."

"OH!..." Miyu was shocked at the revelation. "Then it's a good thing I sent my friend away there."

"I'm so sorry to disturb you but i do not have much time. Can we go for a walk and chat for a while?"

* * *

_**::SCHOOL ROOF TOP::**_

"Are you sure you do not want to see Him? He's in the gymnasium as we speak." Miyu asked the long haired brunette girl.

"Oh that is okay." Akira replied. "After a bomb shell i dropped at him, i think it is best to keep some distance for now."

Miyu was already aware of that particular bomb shell. Kijyo Akira, the child hood friend and also the first love of one Saionji Kanata, just told him that she was engaged to be married soon. The wind started to pick up and both girls felt refreshed by the cold breeze. An awkward silence befell them. Especially Miyu because she was afraid Akira knows something about her and Saionji Kanata that Akira might threw her off the roof top.

"Relax, darling. I'm not going to kill you." Akira smiled.

"Ahahahaha of course not, why would i think that." Miyu laughed nervously. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"To tell you the truth, i came here to your school to reason with Kana-chan after he left in such a huff after my marriage meeting." Akira explained. "But at my way here, I accidentally heard two girls standing in front of the school gates talking about Kana-chan and a certain Kouzuki Miyu."

"ACK!" Miyu had an idea who were those two girls were. "Was one of them a tall girl while the other had two pig-tailed hair strands?"

"I believe so, yes. Friends of yours?" Akira asked.

"NO." Miyu shook her fist and thought, **_Those evil bitches set me up! _**

"My FRIENDS are DEAD to me now."

"Aha ha... you are quite the peculiar girl, aren't you?" Akira gigled. "Anyways, all i heard was that you are Kana-chan's special student, if not a good friend of his."

"Oh no no, listen lady it is not exactly as you think." Miyu quickly tried to escape a potential misunderstanding. "It's not like i have a choice not to help the guy when he can't handle liquor, grade his own test papers or even properly handle his fan girls."

"I see." Akira replied. "Well i wont try to dwell further with the details on what exactly he's trying to impose on you but I really appreciate that he found a kindred spirit within you." She looked suspiciously at Miyu.

"In second thought, just kill me now." Miyu blushed. "It's no big deal really."

"Dear, no I am serious." Akira hold the blonde girl's hands. "I do not know about everything else but i can say honestly that Kana-chan is indeed lacking of the Female Common Sensibility. Being devoid of his mother, God bless her soul, all he had growing up was me and look how it turned out for him."

Miyu was well aware about Saionji's mother and Akira's influence. "So i really should be blaming you for all the trouble I am having." Miyu raised an eye brow.

"That is one way of putting it, then I wont deny it." Akira replied. "And that is also why I am here. I still have a lot of things to deal with about the wedding so I can not leave the country just yet. With Kana-chan still feeling a bit steamed at me, I would like for you to keep an eye on him until my big day. You are invited of course as one of my special guests."

"Whoah there, missy. I think i need a little more than an invite if you want me to baby sit that big baby." Miyu pouted. "Aren't there someone else close to your age that can do the job? You know, someone else who wont cost his job in any way possible?"

"Hmm..." Akira wondered. She has a point. It is weird for a teenage female student closing the gap between her and her male teacher in his early 20's. "Well Kanata had two best friends. The first one would be me but i do not know where in the world Santa is."

"Do you try checking the North Pole?" Miyu jested. "I do see a lot of holiday cards that says Santa Claus lives there. Honestly, a grown-ass man still believes in Santa?"

"Oh no, darling don't be silly." Akira waved her hand down. "not Santa Claus... Kurosu Santa. He is our other best friend."

"Wait WHAT?" Miyu's brain was all sorts of confused right now because he has a classmate with the same name. She was already too stressed out about her practice, Akira's sudden visit and now this weird discovery; to even ask a follow-up question.

"Oh would you look at the time." Akira noticed her watch. "Nevertheless, I know it is bizarre for me to ask one of his female student to watch over him but it seems to me that he can trust you. And i think i can, as well."

"But I... um..." Miyu could not fight it over somehow.

"That settles that then. I should be going. You still have a prior engagement." Akira turned around started walking towards the roof top door heading down stairs. "And, Kouzuki-san..."

"Yes?"

"I know how much of a handful he can be so I'm sorry for all of the grief he had caused you and for all of the future grief he might yet to cause. However, he is still a charming guy and I worry about him, too."

And with that last remark, Kijyo Akira had left the building. Miyu stood alone on that rooftop trying to breathe in the gentle breeze. At first, she thought that Akira was nothing more than one of those people who likes to play with other people's emotion. She knew the feeling of the betrayal and insecurity because of what happened with her and Seiya, so she felt for Kanata when he told her that his best friend who he had lingering feelings for, got engaged to another man. But, the best friend turned out to be not such a bad person after all. Perhaps there was a story behind it and Kanata just did not want to hear about it right now.

Miyu took a deep breathe and let out a big sigh in return.

"Out of all people, the girl who is getting married soon just practically gave me her blessing to take care of her heart broken besty. Lucky son of a gun habing the good girls all to himself... I smell a storm brewing on the horizon."

{sfx BLAG}

"KOUZUKI!" the cheerleader coach suddenly slammed the roof top door open. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THERE OR SO HELP ME GOD I SHALL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE ABSENT AGAIN FOR MORE THAN FOUR DAYS!"

Miyu just shrugged. "Ahh... there it is."


	10. Miyu Helps

**WHY NOT**

**Chapter 10:** Miyu Helps

**Disclaimer:** D!3 Not Mine

**LETS FINISH THIS**

* * *

_**::Another Day of Cheerleading practice::**_

This was the main practice before next week's game.

"Alright everyone, practice today is easy, just the run through!" The coach cried out, The coach looked around. "Where is Kouzuki?

"I'm So Sorry!" Came a distant scream.

Every one turned in the direction of a figure skating girl at top speed. "It was a massacre!" Miyu huffed out. "There were pieces of flesh flying _EVERYWHERE_! Oh god, **THINK ABOUT THE** **CHILDREN**!" Miyu purposely latched on to the front of the coach's t-shirt.

"What are you talking about Kouzuki?"

The coached leaned to one side. "I had to feed Wannya, my pet."

Everybody else just giggled.

"Hey, you should try it! I almost lost my hand!"

* * *

_**::Basketball side::**_

"You lazy ass slackers—"

:: cue the players looking at each other going "OOOoo!" :

"He just said ASS!" some of the guys murmured.

"Better get your act together! Starting NOW!" Kanata threw the ball at the feet of some of the players. He took an extra second to eye a few of the players who were diverting their eyes towards the cheerleader in their skimpy bloomers.

He saw a certain blonde girl bending over doing her stretches. Somehow he doesn't like Kouzuki Miyu doing that with all of the guys watching. He walked up to them and he slapped the back of their head with a very huge paper white fan (you know those kind of things, don't you?)

"That's what will happen to any of you perverts if I catch you staring at the cheerleaders!" Kanata screeched, "Now we all know how well Hikarigaoka-san plays too, so I want you to take that into your puny minds as we practice today!" he looked at every single one of his team members.

He knew that they all have potential. But relying on potential alone won't be enough to beat Nozomu's team. These guys just need more discipline that's all. He should atleast ask the coach of the cheerleaders to do their routines somewhere else away from the guys' sight. That would definitely help the concentration that he wants.

"Yeah, he's better than Saionji-sensei!" Kyou joked.

And to think that he even bothered with guys like this. Bad move! Kanata turned around slowly, eyed Kyou and drawled out a slow reply. "You're lucky you are the best on this team, or I would break your tiny legs." He sharply pointed out the fan on the direction of those said limbs.

Kyou smirked shyly. "I mean, you are the best Saionji-sensei!

The coach was not amused by that sarcasm.

"Time to haul ass, guys! Twenty laps!"

There was a collective from the guy,"EEEHHHHHH!?"

Miyu giggled lightly, she could hear Kanata's screaming from here. Right now one of the cheerleaders was being lectured on how she threw the baton, so Miyu had some time to muse over some things.

The week had certainly been crazy enough, and unfortunately Natsumi hadn't gotten in any serious trouble at all. Seiya, however, was suspended for two weeks. To Miyu, that seemed like a slap on the wrist. Lastly, she was able to meet with Kijyo Akira.

"Oh well," She shrugged as practice started again.

* * *

**::After practice::**

Miyu entered the classroom to find Kanata face down on the desk.

"And that's why you don't RUN 30 laps along with the rest of the team." Miyu smiled.

Kanata lifted up his head still flushed from running, "They said *huff* I couldn't, *wheeze*, do it! And why are you late?!"

Miyu closed the door behind her and came close to his desk to give his back a little pat. "And now we know you can't," Miyu rolled her eyes. "You still haven't fully recovered from your fever a while back, you dork!"

He quickly raised his head with a bad look on his face and she just retracted her hand away coz of the sight. "I will _NEVER_ back down from a dare." Kanata's head hit the desk right after that.

"It's your funeral, dude." Miyu shrugged. "So… what papers do we have to grade today?" Miyu reached over Kanata's limp form to take a few papers when he grabbed her hand.

"Why?" "He began, trying to form the words, "Why are you doing this?"

"Eh?" Miyu cocked her head to the side.

"You keep on helping me, when I was sick, when Akira ditched me, and just the other day...why?" Kanata's eyes were serious. Miyu looked a little taken back, then she looked down,"

"I uh…"

She couldn't even think an answer right now. And his stare over her is not helping her finding one either. And also the Akira issue. Miyu did kinda promise to take care of Akira's best friend. The two girls meeting was something she was not sure to tell him yet.

Kanata put his hand to her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Ko—"

"AH YOU REEK!" Miyu screamed, dramatically backed away and covered her nose and mouth. "GO TAKE A SHOWER!"

Nice save, no? No not really. She's just kidding. Kanata knows that he doesn't smell. He was sweaty and panting but he doesn't smell that bad. He was very keen about his hygiene. He just wanted to know where this would lead.

"Oh I bet you'd like to _WATCH_!" Kanata quickly retorted.

"AS IF! **YOU'RE** the one who's suddenly all **TOUCHY**!" She poked him hard in the chest.

"Look who's talking!" Kanata ran poked her in the head.

"Do you **ALWAYS** got to have the last say!?"

"Why yes I **DO**!"

"RAGH!" Miyu threw her hands in the air frustrated.

"BAH!" Kanata turned around.

"STOP THAT!"

"STOP WHAT!?"

"Getting the last word it!"

"Why should I!?"

Uh oh, looks like it was time for the counting trick.

10...

9...

8...

7...

Oh screw that.

Miyu threw her baton at Kanata, who was able to catch it and drop it on the ground. "Gonna have to do better than that, Kouzuki." He said blandly.

"Watch how you talk to the new cheerleading captain, butt head." Miyu huffed. Kanata gave her a blank stare then promptly fell out his chair as if he was a three-hundred-pound boulder.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, right after practice I challenged and whipped Natsumi's butt for the position of captain." Miyu smirked, "That's why I was late, **BOZO**!"

"Bozo!?" Kanata looked taken aback and aghast. "I am not the one who looks like an insane clown!"

"Well, if I am a clown... Miyu gave an evil look, "YOU ARE A CLOWN WORSHIPPER!"

"..." Kanata didn't know what to say to that so he just laughed a liitle.

"Alright, looks like we are done here!" Kanata felt better now. How strange it really was that he feels better now after standing there and received her insults. Normally he doesn't take kindly to childish insults but she really made them worth his while. Sometimes he thought that she has done it so that he wouldn't be sitting again gasping for air. He caught a glance at the clock, "Let's pack it up."

"Really? Already? But we haven't done any grading yet." Miyu said lazily. "Oh well, here I was thinking hell would never end."

"Oh shut up." Kanata said a little forcefully. "You are such a brat." He arranged some papers and put them all in his desk drawer.

"And you are such a pig, but you don't see me complaining." Miyu folded her arms on her chest.

"Because I am a sexy pig and you know it."

Miyu only stuck out her tongue in response, then began picking up whatever stuff she had left from practice.

"See ya tomorrow." Kanata nodded as she walked out the door then sighed. "Great."

"Sorry, guy. Not today." Miyu whispered.

* * *

_**::School, Next Day::**_

"_Good Morning Heiomachi High school; there will be a pep rally for the upcoming basketball game today during third period. This pep rally is mandatory. If you are found anywhere else on campus you will be dragged inside the gymnasium..." _

"_Also, attention Feng-Shui Club, please stop re arranging the school fixtures and furniture. That is all."_

The rest of the announcements faded as the class chattered, including three teenage girls in the back.

"How excited are you Miyu-chan ?" Nanami whispered quietly.

"Uber." She chimed, "I can't wait to get out there."

"You don't get stage fright?"

"Not really," Miyu pumped a fist into the air, "I am ready!"

Nanami only giggled.

"Hey Aya-chan you sing right?" Miyu looked over, suddenly calm.

Aya smiled. "Yup."

"Are you going to sing at the game, you know the anthem?"

Aya shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, I am busy that day. I have to accompany mom on some business. I wish I could see you cheer."

"Too bad." Miyu sighed. "But at the pep rally will you sing today?"

Aya nodded, "What about you?"

"The cheerleaders will make a small appearance." Miyu smiled, "But not in our uniforms, those are saved for Sunday night."

"Okay class, it is time to get down and dirty with physics!" The teacher cheerfully yelled as the announcements died down. There was a collective un-enthusiastic "Wahoo." from the class.

* * *

_**::Pep rally::**_

Everyone was in their seats, patiently waiting for the pep rally to begin (:Cough: be over :Cough: ). The crowd was large considering the whole school was there, but the quartet was patiently waiting to do whatever act they had to do (Aya practicing her song, Nanami on the announce table, Kanata yelling at his team, Miyu with the cheer team).

Suddenly a senior girl comes out and Calms the crowd down, then starts yelling "WHERE ARE MY FRESHMEN AT!? WHERE ARE THE JUNIORS! COME ON SENIOR CLASS!" Each section cheered getting louder by the added years. Then suddenly she calmed them again.

"Get ready for our own junior, Konishi Aya, to sing our national anthem!", Nanami announced proudly as Aya walked out to the mike in the middle of the field as the crowd cheered.

"Waaa, she sings so pretty." Miyu leaned against the side of the stadium listening to Aya singing.

"You don't have me beat yet Kouzuki!" A seething voice made its appearance. Miyu swished around to see Natsumi.

"Hmm, a little stalker-ish and creepy." Miyu said quietly. "I like that approach Natsumi-chan. I mean you have such an obvious lesbian attraction to me." Natsumi only growled at her.

"Why you little bitch…" Suddenly as if God had moved her at light speed Natsumi was up in Miyu's face, "Kouzuki, you are a hard bug to squash. But don't worry, you are going down soon and your boy toy will be mine."

Boy toy? Must be talking about Seiya. Nah. She knew whom she was blabbering about. Must be Saionji. Though HE was someone not to be considered as her `boy toy' really. She just likes to play mind tricks on him so there was a difference on that analogy.

"Aw, and obvious case of jealousy." Miyu chided, "It would make more sense if I had a boy toy, but delusions had overcome you. Too much makeup fumes right?"

"RAAGGH!" Natsumi launched herself at Miyu, but unfortunately Miyu was smart and she just moved to the side as Natsumi landed on the floor. "Damn, didn't mean to leave trash on the floor." Miyu snapped her fingers and walked away as she heard her name being called.

"Coach you needed me?"

"Yup. You are going to go out there first with the co-captain Kobayakawa." Miyu nodded and looked around till she found the blue haired girl talking to a few of her friends. "Kobayakawa-san!"

"Hi, Kouzuki-san!" Miyuki smiled, "I am sorry for Natsumi's behavior..."

Kobayakawa Miyuki, 16 year old, a junior, Blood Type AB. She happened to be the best friend and the polar opposite of Sujimoto Natsumi. Unlike their other friends, she was not a member of the Saionji Fan club. She only respected the educator. Not her type. She's more into tall guys.

Miyuki looked down, "We can't talk much here but if it is possible meet me after school with your friends in the courtyards later." Miyu looked a little intrigued then nodded, "Okay, let's go!" Miyuki looked back at Natsumi who now was brushing herself off at the back of the line cursing a few words or two.

Kanata groaned as the team messed around back stage. Migraine was coming on soon and we all love migraines! Kanata got to a lot of thinking; about how immature a lot of the students were, but it seemed some of the students were exceptionally mature (at moment). Like Kouzuki, Tenchi and Konishi… well Tenchi and Konishi more than Kouzuki.

He sighed and shook his head, throwing a basketball ball at Kendo Yapasawa. Stupid kid was checking out the cheerleaders again. The routine was over and there came that annoying girl (in Kanata's eyes anyway) to call out the sports.

"Everyone let's get give some love for our basketball team! But first let us call out the team captain and the coach, our Saionji Kanata!" Nanami yelled heartedly so the whole girls on campus could hear his name. There was a roar of squeals and cheers, mainly girls. "Now as a surprise for our basketball team, we will test their coach's skills in a one-on-one match!"

Kanata's mouth dropped. "Ehh!?'

"Hey, I said it was a surprise! Now besides Saionji-sensei, here is the rest of the starting line-up to oversee this little exhibition."

"#14, Enomoto Daisuke!" Daisuke ties his hair back into a ponytail flashing a smile to the audience. "Did I mention everyone on the team is a bishie?"

"#10, Kendo Yapasawa!" Yapasawa walks up, but his head is turned checking out the cheerleaders again. "And yet another ball promptly hits him in the head, courtesy of Saionji Express."

"#09, Kurousu Santa!" Santa walks to the mike and begins waving at Akane, but apparently their thing about the water container has not been resolved yet. "Wow a baton was just thrown square on his head. A lot of stuff being thrown to the guys."

"#4, Nakajima Ken! A very tall guy ran to the court to aid his team mates. Out of fear being hurled with a projectile by their coach, he didn't gawk at the girls. But he did noticed Kobayakawa Miyuki looking at him that made him blush. "This guy right here is one of the best centers the team ever had."

"And of course, the one facing the playing coach one on one, #07, Nonaka Kyou!"

Kyou walked up with a smug look on his face, flashing a small smile to the ladies. As they all sigh in awe, he pushed his brown hair out of his green eyes. And then there was a collective scream.

"Wait! Do we really have to do this?" Kanata screams.

"Well, this should be interesting, huh, Saionji-sensei?" Nanami just smiled.

Kanata groaned and got ready as the ref blew the whistle. "First one to make a basket wins. Now let's get it on!"

Kyou smirked and quickly started dribbling the ball toward Kanata's part of the court when in a flash Kanata stole it from him and drove down the center of the court.

"HOLY SHIT!" Were the only words that escaped Kyou's mouth.

He quickly tried to steal the ball from Kanata, but Kanata just dodged each of Kyou's attempts. Kyou figured it would be best if he could take him if he boxed him out. Knowing his coach, he was just like him to charge to the basket and make a dunk shot just to show off.

To Kanata's surprise, Kyou has managed to run a little faster and cut him head on before he even crossed the three point line. He didn't make a mistake on his judgment before that Kyou was the best among his players. An athlete will only show his true form when he was threatened by another athlete's skill.

But there is nothing to prove here, right? He really didn't have to overdo it. But still he can't just job to Kyou without having him fight for his bragging rights. Kanata cannot let people know that Kyou `defeated' their coach in an impromptu match. Besides, he won't hear the end of it. Kanata just kept dribbling the ball and came face to face with Kyou.

"Tsk." Kanata says quietly.

"Think you're GOOD pretty boy!?" Kyou smirked. "Watch out, I may get some dirt on your precious clothes!" Kanata tried to run past him but Kyou blocked his effort.

"Poor little Saionji-sensei-wensei can't pass me!" he growled, "Come-on, don't make me come on to your little girl friend!"

Kanata's look changed from frustrated to slightly confused, and angry, "What did you say?" He forced out.

"You know, I've sent her a few letters to meet with me but for some reason she haven't replied to any of it yet."

* * *

_**: START OF FLASH BACK : **_

_A few days ago, Lunchtime, Saionji-sensei's room_

"_Another one?" Miyu held a red envelope in front of her._

"_What are you complaining now, Kouzuki?" Kanata eyed the girl who was apparently juggling her fan mail instead of the test papers._

"_hm? Oh I'm sorry." She said weakly. It's just one of your players is really getting persistent with this love letters he's been sending to me." Miyu smiled._

"_Who?" he asked._

_Miyu just raised an eyebrow for his sudden curiosity. He's been like that since she started bringing her letters during this time of day. She knew that he also got a lot of them too because she found a heap of them inside as organized as possible inside his desk drawers. Atleast she knows now that he was not really insensitive, keeping them all like that._

"_From Kyou-kun. Too curious to know what he got to say in his latest letter to me?"_

"_Kyou, huh? No that's okay. You should give him a shot, he seems okay." Kanata said calmly as we went back to work._

_Miyu just kept on reading it again. This was not the first she got a number of letters from one guy. It's really not the issue here. She just got a really bad experience about guys in school trying to ask her out. _

_It seems that Kanata was not that curious after all. She just gave a big sigh and placed the letter neatly back inside the envelope. Sometimes that she would just like to burn all of the letters she gets from whoever but she hasn't become that kind of a hurtful person, at least not yet._

_Kanata saw now that she paid attention to her work now after pitting the last letter on top of the stack besides her. He knew her story. She told him about it the other day. As weird as it sounds, he like the noisy complaining bratty side of her than this emotionally traumatized young lady. _

_So he placed down his pen and stood up from his seat, which in turn Miyu looked up just to see him hovering tall beside her chair. He placed his hand on top of her head gently and asked her "Is he giving you a hard time?"_

_She shook her head and shifted her head to look up on his face again, causing his hand to caress her cheek. "No but he is starting to get edgy lately about it after practice. I'm running out of excuses, you see. It's alright Saionji. I'll think of something." _

_He just stood there and chose to be silent about it, staring at Kyou's letter on top on the rest. His hand was so warm, she thought. She would rather have this kind of concern from him than thinking irrationally again and attack another student on her behalf. But before any violence that he is might conjure up or anything that he's got brewing, it's better to go head on. _

"_I'm going let go of your face now before somebody sees us."_

"_Thank you…"_

_**:: END OF FLASH BACK ::**_

* * *

"One of my friends saw my actual letter all crumpled up inside your trash bin. I wonder why, sensei?" Kyou just kept of shifting his weight in every step of his feet with his arms spread out moving all around to block Kanata.

Kanata just kept on burning the remaining time on the shot clock. "Well regardless…" Kyou stared. "I will bang Kouzuki eventually sooner or later." He smiled, "While you aren't watching." (No one but these two hear all this)

"IDIOT!"

Kanata stomped the ground hard and jumped a few inches away from the three-point line, arched his elbows in perfect angle and released the ball with ease. Kyou's jaw dropped as he watched the ball fly through the air and went inside the basket. He swore Kanata was going for a dunk shot.

Kanata did not even cared to look at his winning three-point shot, swerved around and looked at his team, "and that...IS WHY YOU SHOULD PRACTICE AND STOP BEING SO LAZY!" Everyone was a tad scared, and slightly amused.

But that annoying girl, Nanami; broke the strange silence, "And Saionji-sensei Wins the Exhibition he is still COMPLAINING! Aha ha ha anyway, guys let's introduce the rest of the team!"

"What was the point of all that?" Kanata sighed.

* * *

_**::After school::**_

Miyuki stood under a tree in the courtyard thinking when a sound brings her attention to Miyu and Aya. Nanami was busy at the moment obviously.

"Hey, I am glad you came."

"So what's up?" Miyu sat down on the grass, "You wanted to tell me something."

"Well it is about Natsumi," Miyuki fidgeted her feet, "You see Natsumi hasn't always been this way." The two girls looked at Miyuki with questions filling their eyes.

"We have been friends since we were in pre-school, back then she was happy. But when eighth grade hit, she began to change." Miyuki explained. "I've been to her house often but that's was because she didn't want me to see what was like at their household, but when I had the chance to visit, her parents were always arguing. She doesn't get a lot of attention. So I guess that's why she's such a play girl." She added. "She wants attention and really deep down inside she wants love. But I am beginning to think it's a lost cause." Miyuki smiled sadly," She has been ignoring me lately."

Miyu grabbed her hands, "It's never a lost cause." Miyuki looked up surprised. "I mean, with some people they might think it is, and even though I don't like Natsumi however..." Miyu paused, "…you do, either that or you are plain insane for hanging out with her. No offense."

"None taken." Miyuki smiled, "Thank you."

"Natsumi may be a pain but never think she is to you. She is very lucky to have you on her side. She may not show it much but time will come when she will come crying to you." Aya smiled at the girl.

**{sfx 3PM Bell sounded} **

"Eeeeh! I have to get home, I am sorry! See ya tomorrow, Okay!" Miyu scrambled off leaving their two girls behind.

"So.." Aya smiled, "I won't be at the basketball game, but I still want to get **HER** and **HIM** closer."

"I know what you mean." Miyuki puts on an evil smile,

"Shall we plan?" Aya asked.

"I think I can get a few players in on the plan." Miyuki responded

"Awesome. I'm surprised you are siding with my girl not with your best friend, Miyuki."

"I want Natsumi to find her ONE, and I believe Saionji-sensei is not it. Besides, I find that freaking Fan Club tedious so I love to see how they fall without their saint patron."

* * *

_**:: Pre-Basketball game ::**_

The cheerleaders were now putting on their uniforms, but if you really need a description the bottoms are pleated skirts with a double stripe at the bottom. The top stripe was pink while the bottom was black. The tops for the regular cheerleaders and co captain are black (long sleeved with a turtleneck)); covering that was a white halter-ish thing with various stripes and the Heiomachi high symbol.

Miyu's was the same except at the bottom of the top was bare making her show a `few' flesh; plus the white and black on the skirt were inverted. Everyone's hair was up in pink ribbons while Miyu's hair was well braided with an orange ribbon (Pumpkins are orange, right?)

Natsumi only leered at Miyu, thinking that she was suppose to be the one with the different outfit as captain ant not dressed as one of the peons.

"Alright everyone, are you guys ready?" The coach yelled with teary eyes, proud of how cute her little cheerleaders look.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go out there and give the guys nose bleeds!"

As the girls headed out of the locker room, Miyu stopped for a while "Hey I have to go somewhere for a second, girls. I promise I'll be right back!" Miyu hollered running off to the opposite direction.

Natsumi raised an eye brow about where Kouzuki was going. But before she could think of following the blonde, another girl grabbed the back of her turtle neck collar.

"Game is this way, Natsumi!"

"Miyuki!? Hey! Alright I'm going already! Geez!"

* * *

_**:: Somewhere Else :: **_

Miyu spotted Kanata, nervously watching his players warm-up on the field behind the stadium. She leaned on the wall near the entrance so she wouldn't be seen by the players.

"Chill out, Saionji." Miyu laughed, "Why are you so nervous?"

"If one person can whip their butts, then who knows?" Kanata screamed. "They are so going to fail and fail BADLY!"

"Nice way to have _TRUST_ in our skills, Coach!" Kyou screamed back.

"SHUT UP! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Kanata turned his head to notice the girl. "What are you doing here Kouzuki!?"

Miyu felt a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head, "I've been standing here for like three minutes." He just stood there on his spot watching his players suffer.

"So… I forgot to tell you this, but Akira came to see me the other day."

"And?"

Miyu's thoughts were like _And? What, was that it?_

"She just came and talked to me, you know. She said she wanted to meet me. Apparently she had heard a few things about me all thanks to you since your last meeting with her."

Kanata just stayed silent. He couldn't find a reason why she was bringing this up now.

"Oh no don't get me wrong I'm not here to distract you or anything like that. I just like to say that she seems nice, Saionji."

Nothing…

The only thing audible was the sound of players inside of the gym.

"She speaks real highly of you. You know I wanna ask you what happened that day between the two of you but I was really frightened that you might freak out. So, I kinda wanted to ask her instead. If it's all the same to you." Miyu bowed her head and prepared for the worst.

"Did she then?" Kanata spoke softly enough for both of them to hear, giving her a sign that whatever it was, she should say it at the same manner. She didn't want to give out a full detail report coz that would only cause pain for him later on so she just gave out the short hand.

"Only about her wedding and how you dealt with it."

Kanata's eyes twitched a little as she watched his probable reactions.

"Again I'm sorry about what happened."

Kanata finally shifted and turned around. "And again you have nothing to be sorry about, Kouzuki." He didn't even dare to look at her as he began to walk to the drinking fountain. He took out his water bottle and chug the remaining liquid down his throat.

She just stared idly by as he refilled the plastic bottle. He took it well so it seemed. At least she wasn't scolded for minding other people's business. Perhaps she could `cheer' him up a little, just to let loose. She smiled and thought of an idea.

"Don't you have cheerleading matters to attend to Kouzuki?' Then he realized she's in her cheerleading outfit and failed to hide his blush.

"So… you like?" Miyu smirked then said in a seductive low voice, "Pedophile?"

"For the last time I am not a pedophile, and…" Kanata quickly thought up a comeback, "… and I am ashamed that one of my students would wear something so revealing!"

"Nothing you haven't seen." Miyu said casually, "Anyway I didn't just come here for small talk, I needed to tell you that I'll do extra work next week to make up for missed work."

Kanata blinked. "Eh?"

"We didn't grade papers earlier." Miyu said slowly for him to comprehend better. "I grade extra next week."

"Why?" Kanata was once again perplexed.

Miyu took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching then pushed him behind a rather large tree. Kanata just let the little one overpowered him to his realization.

"You seem to be asking that a lot lately, my pet. " She whispered seductively into his ear. She slowly lifted up his shirt a little to let their bare stomachs touch, "You know the answer. We want to continue our wild love making.."

A sort of high voltage electricity surged throughout his body, capturing every fiber every nerve of every part of him, even to the part of his body better not said. Yes he felt the tension. Even though he knew that she was just her way of messing around, the war between reason and instinct had not yet settled. Indeed, this was highly inappropriate, not just the body language but also the verbal torture she was dishing out.

"Don't count it," ignoring his cruel tone she smiled sweetly looking at him ever so closely.

Reaching up she touched his chest feeling his muscles jumped at contact, she laughed softly. "Oh really?" she laughed a bit louder when his hands grabbed her tightly then pushed her away from him. Kanata moved her towards the wall and pinned her against it lowering his face to hers. Her heart was racing but it wasn't of fear, it was filled with something more pleasurable.

"Yes, this is one person who will never become anyone's pet," staring into her eyes, by impulse she grabbed a hold of his collar and pressed her lips hungrily against his tasting him. Caught totally off guard, it took him about five seconds to come to his senses then he pushed her back making her hit the wall.

"What are you doing?" he said moving away from her. He couldn't believe she would kiss him so boldly like that and she totally shocked him. Miyu just giggled at his reaction. She was about to make it better somehow but after taking a couple steps towards him…

"Miyu" Akane's voice rang from the other direction.

"It is time to go introduce our team! Hurry up!' she heard Akane. Miyu then smiled and bounced off, "See ya, Saionji!"

Kanata fell to the ground then grabbed his head all frustrated.

"Coach? Hey coach!"

Kanata looked up to see the team surrounding him.

"Kouzuki just showed up and said it was time to go...why was she over here anyway? Usually the cheer leader coach tells us when it is time to go." Santa lent a hand to their coach so he could stand up.

"She needed to discuss some math home work." Kanata said casually. "Yah, that makes sense..." Kyou mused, "IF THAT MATH HOMEWORK WAS IN YOUR PANTS!"

"Wooo, coach and Kouzuki-san getting it on late in the night." Rang through out the team.

"Agh shut up! She's a student!"

"But you have to admit, she looks really hot tonight." One of the players said in a daze.

"Plus you're only twenty one, we KNOW you still have hormones."

"Hell, even thirty year old teachers find her hot, coach!"

"Agh! EVERYONE OFF!" Kanata pushed away from his rambunctious team.

"I don't NEED this kind of stress from you!"

"Hey guys, he never said she WASN'T HOT!"

"AGGHH!" Kanata began chasing them all over the practice field.

"INTRODUCING!" boomed a loud voice.

"Oh shit, LINE UP ON THE FIELD NOW GUYS!" Kanata yelled almost desperately.

"Our very own—"

The team began running to the stadium up to the paper banner lining up behind it in their given order.

"HEIOMACHI HEDGEHOGS"

Promptly the last person, a.k.a. the team clown Santa; who got in line then tripped causing a domino effect, causing the whole team to fall out like a giant snowball. Kanata slapped his head. "Idiots"

The stadium stayed quiet as the team groaned and stood up.

"AND THEY'RE OKAY FOLKS!"

A loud collective laughter of the crowd was heard. And the cheerleaders line up and waved their pom-poms. Miyu laughed a little as Kanata came through grumbling and shaking his head. Then as he passed, she quickly told her team to follow her and sit on the bleachers. Miyu looked around as both teams huddled up and discussed their game plans.

Kanata hit Yapasawa on the head for the fourth time since they got into the huddle. Miyu laughed, then her eyes wandered to the water bucket, Kanata's bag, and other `coaching' material sat placidly under it, but Santa wasn't in the circle, he as by Kanata's stuff. Miyu hopped off the bleachers and ran over to him.

"Santa, what are you doing?"

"Ah, lovely Miyu-san, what can I do for you?"

"Why aren't you with the other players? They're in the huddle!"

"Well, I was just thinking about the interesting thing about huddles. Did you know that…"

**{sfx BONK}**

"That's enough. now go with your team!" Akane dragged him off with a mallet in hand. "Come on lets go Miyu-chan."

"Hey!" Santa yelled. "Nakajima you were supposed to keep watch!"

Nakajima Ken only scratched his head. "Sorry, dude. But everything is already set!"

Miyu heard what Nakajima said. Santa may be annoying, but he wasn't stupid. On the contrary he was quite the prankster, very smart and cunning. He was over there for a purpose. Miyu thought that it was no big deal, decided to shrug it off. It didn't have anything to do with her.

Oh how wrong she was… How wrong she was indeed.

Both teams then split up from their huddles and went to their respective places. Hikarigaoka Nozomu, the coach of the opposing team; sat across from Kanata. Death waves were floating across the floor.

* * *

_**(A/N: On account of that this chapter is way too long enough, let's just skip the first half of the game and proceed to halftime)**_

The stadium lights dim, and lights lining a path beginning to flash (courtesy of the computer and tech geeks who now have dates with a few cheerleaders should they make the presentation more fabulous).

"Everyone time to welcome, THE HEIOMACHI CHEERLEADERS!"

All of the cheerleaders walk out in a line, but you can't really see them because erm, you know, the flashing lights.

"And today they will do a routine with the song, TOXIC"

"Tox—ic?" Kanata sounded it out, "Why does that seem familiar?"

Then Kanata realized he had heard them practicing that, but the song, he couldn't quite remember the beat. Something told him he should and soon.

_Baby can't you see I'm callin'_

_A guy like you Should wear a warnin'_

_It's dangerous I'm fallin'_

Uh oh, he remembered this song now. He remembered it alllll too well.

_There's no escape I can't wait_

_I need a hit Baby gimmie it_

_You're dangerous I'm lovin' it_

Okay, looking at the cheerleaders was not helping.

"Stupid cheer-leading costumes" He muttered while he couldn't help but to look at his players tongues drooling on the ground like mutts attracted to female dogs in heat.

_Too high Can't come down_

_Loosin my head Spinning round and round_

_Do ya feel me now?_

Okay, maybe it would get better for our poor teacher, our poor young, hormonal teacher.

_With a taste of your lips_

Hah! Yeah right.

_I'm on a ride you're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic and I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

This was the part where Kanata leaves for the rest of the song to get a good long hard breather. No more Toxic. The next song can't be any worse. Right? "Wow! Amazing!

Kanata gripped so hard onto the bench, creating little indentations. He needed something to drink, NOW! He reached down and grabbed his water bottle drowning it all in one gulp. He would try to stay here for, half the song. That was long enough and then his team wouldn't think he's insane, then all of the sudden, Kanata felt...loopy.

Really loopy...

"Hey coach!" Kyou sat next to Kanata, "What do you think of the cheerleaders routine?"

He lazily looked up, "Groovy."

"Gro—ooovey?" Kyou suddenly heard giggles from Santa.

"Erm...?"

"Ohmigosh! Aya was right!" Santa howled. "Coach, gets loopy fast!"

"What is happening?" Kyou stood all confused.

"No I don't!" Kanata was still holding onto some sanity, we have to give him that. "Awesome song, feel like I've heard it before..." Kanata then fell to the side.

"Co-coach!?" The team gathered round. "Is he okay!? What happened?"

Everyone looked up and eyed the first person they would suspect responsible.

"SANTA!"

"Um, well..." Santa was sweating, "Aya said that Saionji-sensei would get loopy after having a little alcohol in his water..."

"YOU SPIKED HIS WATER!?" Daisuke looked ready to kill. "We still have the second half you dumbass!"

"ONLY A TEASPOON OF VODKA! I SWEAR!"

"Wouldn't it wait after the game was done?" Yapasawa growled.

"Well, we didn't think he would hit the water this early." Nakajima andwred.

"You were in this, too?" Daisuke was surprised.

"Hey, he's waking up! Hey Coach!" Kyou alerted the guys.

The song ended and the cheerleaders exited, but Miyu, who had been watching all the commotion, then ran up to the gathered team.

"What's all the fuss about, guys?" Miyu pushed her way through the group.

"Honya? Oh hey Kouzuki-chan!"

(0.0)!

The players just can't believe what they just heard calling Miyu with `chan' but now was not the time to validate the rumors involving them both. Miyu's eyes turned to dots,

"Oh shit, not again."

"Kouzuki-san! Santa spiked the Coach's drink! And he's gone all crazy!" Daisuke explained.

"Tee hee! He said craaazeee!" Kanata just lost it.

"Is he gonna die!?" Yapasawa asked all worried.

"Does he have alcohol poisoning!?" Nakajima followed.

"No, just zero alcohol tolerance..." Miyu sighed. "We can't let him stay out here... Can one of you guys keep him at your—"

They all shook their heads. She took that they already know what she would ask them to do with their hammered coach. Well they don't have exactly the best interaction just to show that much concern of helping their coach to be sent in the school clinic or something.

"Ehhh?!"

"The game is not yet over. We go, we forfeit." said Yapasawa.

"Besides we were all gonna party tonight after this infernal game!" said Daisuke.

"I am going to win this game with or without this guy on the sidelines." Said Kyou.

"Hmmm, then maybe one of you could drive me and him to his place?" Miyu put her finger to her chin, "I know where he lives and I can get him settled in there."

Damn it. She really didn't t have to say that much but there was no time to look for someone who could help. It is an emergency somewhat.

"I guess I could," Daisuke offered, "As long as you don't take advantage of him!" All the players back away from Miyu like she was the plague.

"That's Natsumi's job." Miyu rolled her eyes. "Besides I have plans with the girls too but here I am doing what you guys should be doing."

"True, but who's gonna coach us?" Kyou looks around, "Our other co-coach is in the opposing team."

"Well, Kyou..." Miyu put a hand on her hip. "You are the team captain, right?"

Kyou nodded. He still liked what he was seeing the cheerleader in front of him. It was rather fortunate the coach was not conscious enough to stop him.

"THEN LEAD YOUR TEAM TO VICTORY!" Miyu cheered, "Now come on Daisuke, his house isn't too far, if we hurry up we can get back here with enough time for you to return in the game"

Daisuke nodded and helped Kanata up, "Let's go."

"Hey Saionji," Miyu said quietly, "We're going to take a nice little walk now...so try to keep up okay?"

"Whah? Ok Jose…" Kanata said as Miyu slipped his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Hey, Kyou-kun" she looked back at him.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Just do everything to win. Remember, this guy won't be bothering you for a while." Miyu gave him a wink and a smile. Kyou just smirked and gave her the thumbs up.

"You can count on me. Let's do this, guys!"

"Santa" Miyu glared at the guy. "Just wait until Akane gets a hold of you. Just behave from now on!"

"Um yes of course." Santa bowed his head with his hand clasping together to apologize. He looked over to the cheerleaders' side and saw Miyuki and Akane gave him the thumbs-up.

"I'm sorry Akira but our Kana-chan needs more good girlfriends in his life besides you." Santa said to himself as he gave a thumbs-up in return.

* * *

_**:: Kanata's Apartment ::**_

"Are you sure it is all right for us to leave him here like this?" Daisuke gently laid his their teacher on the couch. "Do we have to splash him with cold water or something?"

"What and let him come to his senses that he is cold and soaking wet with us two the first people he sees?" Miyu replied.

"Good point," the guy answered.

"Anyways, thanks again, Daisuke, I will take him from here!" Miyu bowed, "Good luck in the game!"

"Ok if you say so!" he smiled and waved as he drove off back to game as far as he can. He wouldn't want to miss all of the fun if they won the game. He trusted that Kouzuki would do the "Right" thing, well at least that's what they talked about on the road.

"Alright you, ready to get your ass on the bed?"

"YAY! I love bed!"

"Maybe I should have asked Daisuke to throw you there in the first place." Miyu shook her head realizing her mistake.

But she knew he was NOT that drunk to do the simplest tasks "Now change up."

"Wha? But I need help changing!" Kanata whined.

Not before ceasing to hide a blush, Miyu dragged him to his bedroom, "No, you're a big twenty one year old boy. You can do it by yourself."

"WA-WAHHHHH!" Kanata fell flat on the floor. "YOU'RE SUCH A BIG MEANIE! WAHHH!"

"AGH AGH! STOP CRYING! I'LL HELP YOU GODDAMMIT!"

Kanata sat up with big sparkly eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, now come on!"

Miyu looked at the ground hard; just to avoid gazing at him as she helped Kanata unbutton his shirt. `God, he needs to get someone else to help him.'

"Alright Saionji, now go get the shirt you want to change into!"

"OKIES!" he began to scamper to his dresser when a sock jumps out of NOWHERE and trips him. "AAHH!"

_**{sfx BAM!}**_

Kanata rammed his head straight into the dresser. "Saionji! Are you okay!?" Miyu ran over to him expecting him to cry at any moment when...

"As long as you're here I'm fine." Kanata turned around without a sign of facial grimace. Miyu became startled suddenly when all of the sudden he pulls her into a kiss, both fall onto the bed.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Miyu tried to squirm away, "What the-!"

Kanata's drunken child-like persona vanished after that bump and instead, she was now trapped by Kanata's drunken horny-bastard persona.

"Oh come on Kouzuki, We both know we want each other."

This wasn't normal; it wasn't even normal for Kanata being drunk!

`Maybe,' Miyu tried to think as his hands slowly grazed her body. I don't know you can have multiple personalities when you're drunk.

"You're so perfect. No wonder Kyou wouldn't settle to anyone less." He purred into her ear, "He can't have you, though. I want you all to myself."

"And I just happened to end up with the hentai side." Cue anime tears, "Great"

"Say my name…"

"Kana- No- Saionji..." Miyu chocked out as he was kissing her neck, sniffing her fragrance. "Think about this for a second, I am your student, you are going to get into a lot of trouble!"

"I don't care anymore." He moved his head towards her again and chewed on her earlobe. "I want you so bad..." he murmured and she felt another shiver coz of that.

"Considering you are drunk, I won't **hurt** you. Now get off!" Miyu pushed him hard but her efforts were quickly thwarted as he pinned her down again.

"All I ask is one night, Miyu."

Who would have thought that after all that they have been through, here they were actually fulfilling what the others was speculating back at school.

"Okay, I'm willing to bargain..." Miyu had to very hard not to sound scared, "One last kiss, how about that!?"

"I don't think that's a fair deal." Kanata kissed her again, nibbling on her lower lip and kissed her lips passionately once more. Feeling the contact, and his tongue move to part her lips, a shaky breath stirred within her. His hand moved to the back of her neck to keep her to him.

"Kanata," she whispered wondering if he'd lost his mind.

"Shhh," he whispered caressing the back of her neck soothingly.

Well there were two things she could do at this very moment. Move away from the kiss or enjoy it. Her body quivered feeling his hand slip beneath her shirt, moving gently across her back.

"Hmmm," she moaned. "We can't go any further than this. You know that, come on… Kanata…"

The room felt like it had suddenly jumped passed a hundred degrees, or maybe it was her body going wild with desire. She met him in a soft kiss, their lips parting to enact the gently thrusting of their tongues. Slowly her eyes closed, their lip lock melting away the world outside.

"Miyu… please…"

His intimate gesture was actually weakening her hands that were trying to push him back. For someone who was drunk and no knowledge dealing with women, he surely knew how to maneuver himself. She felt herself gave in and wrapped her arms around his back and clawed it tight.

I mean, as long as he used protection and no one would ever know about this, it would be all right.

Right?

Then she felt his hands tugging at her top and cupping her modest yet still-developing breasts, and that was when the fear came back.

Shit just got REAL and it got real FAST.

"No! Saionji! **WE CAN'T!**"

"Zzz… Zzz…"

As she opened her eyes, she saw Kanata fast asleep, his head resting right on her chest and his hands still holding on to her bosom, abrupt from his plans of taking the top off her. Kanata's drunken perverted persona tagged in the drunken unconscious persona.

She promptly smacked him on the head. She removed his hands off her and shoved them down to his sides.

Unfortunately, dead weight was very heavy and Kanata was practically dead weight at the moment. Miyu sighed and decided she'll have to live with it, instead of waking the hentai side of Kanata again. She closed her eyes and does her best to get comfortable. Lucky for her, she could still breathe despite of the fact that there was certain amount of pressure that she was currently against.

Not to mention, she was feeling something hard, hot and pointy on her thigh where his pelvis was currently on top of.

"Oh God, let it be a pointy flash light!"

* * *

_**:: Next Morning::**_

"Ahh my head!"

Kanata woke up with a throbbing headache, with a sudden sensitivity to sunlight and noise. His bed felt different somehow.

"What the?.. " He looked beside him and screamed.

He was lying on his bed, shirt off, arms wrapped around Miyu Kouzuki... He was very afraid to check if she had clothes on (They shifted throughout the night like real people do o.o You guys are thinking that he still cuddling on her breasts, huh?)

"What's with the racket?" Miyu mumbled tiredly.

"Ko-Kouzuki, what happened last night?" Kanata had scrambled to the other side of the bed. Miyu pouted, "You don't remember our wild love making? Didn't I promise you that?" She winked. Kanata went pale.

"Joking, honestly! One of the players put vodka in your water, so we took you home and just as you were about to change you fell on top of me and passed out after hitting your dresser. You were too heavy to move so I just fell asleep." Obviously she had to alter the truth for their benefit.

"Re-really?" Kanata was on the brink of a heart attack. "I didn't do anything that was beyond your consent, did I?"

Miyu nodded, "Now go take a shower and get some headache medicine, you are gonna need it." Kanata frowned as she walked away; something told him that she wasn't telling the entire truth. But there was no use worrying about it.

"In second thought, let me take a shower first. You were half naked, drunk and a bit sweaty and I couldn't do anything about it."

_**{sfx RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL} **_

"Ah, that's my cell phone!" Miyu screamed from the other room. "

"Hello… "Papa I was at a friend's house… Ah, you heard about the game… we won 73 to 71… awesome!"

Kanata jumped up delighted. "HELL YEAH!"

"What? They cancelled school for two days?"

"Wait, what?"

"I see, alright See you later!"

Miyu closed her cell phone as Kanata approached her from behind.

"Why did they cancel school?" Kanata asked slightly confused.

"Something about Santa setting off fireworks in the building and let's just say they didn't actually blew up in the sky." She laughed, "That's how excited they were to win that they thought it was okay to destroy school premises."

Kanata felt a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head. "That Idiot!"

"And Papa is going to be at work for the next two days so I have to stay with a friend."

"Alright, nothing to do with me –"

"HI ROOMY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU—"

"I'm here already aren't I?"

"That's not-!"

"Hmmm, I could get used to you being my personal slave waiting on me hand and foot!"

"Wha-?!"

"How about if I agree to free belly and lap dances? Will you agree to serve me hand and foot?"

"CAN I FINISH A SENTENCE!?" Kanata's eyes bugged out, "You are not staying here -"

"You know you want to agree!" Miyu squealed.

"Agh! WHATEVER I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

"YAY! Extra lap dances for Saionji!"

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!"

All Kanata wanted right now was a cold shower… with ice cubes. The math teacher-slash-basketball coach rushed into his bathroom and let the water fall hard. As she was left alone in the room, Miyu opened her phone again and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Aya?"

Miyu whispered onto the phone, "Sorry I can't be there with you and Nanami. Dad is going away again so I am staying at Saionji's place so just call me if you wanna hang out."

"Miyu-chan, I would have let you stay at my place."

"I know, but I am still worried about Saionji, Crap he takes fast showers!"

"I think I need more information but I guess I have to take your word for it."

"Oh, and Aya…"

"Yes…"

"I know the two of you were behind all of this."

"Oh really?"

"YA REALLY, SO YOU TWO EVIL BITCHES STOP SETTING ME UP!"

* * *

_**::Aya and Nanami::**_

Miyu was really loud with her last remark as she hung up. It was fun for them as well to mess with Miyu and Kanata's weird relationship. The two girls couldn't help but to laugh and applaud their success.

"Kudos on Santa going for that extra mile conveniently blowing up a few rooms" Nanami laughed as she was reading her manga. "Now we let Miyu handle the rest."

Aya walked to her bedside window with her phone at hand.

"Are you really worried about him, Miyu-chan?" Aya looked up at the morning sky and smiled, "Or do you just want to be near him?"

Nanami just closed her manga that she finished and took another one to read.

"Well Miyu-chan did promise Akira-san that she would keep an eye on him. Let's just continue protecting her as she is protecting him."

* * *

**VOLUME ONE**

**END**

**Story will proceed to WHY NOT: LOVE AND MADNESS**

(A/N: Yeah I know it took forever for me to finish this. I won't make any excuse for it, but I say I am glad this story is finally over it. I felt that I owe a lot you some closure so I spent these past few nights re-editing my story from mediaminer. I made a lot of literary mistakes it is embarrassing. Anyways, With this one finished, I get to continue my other D!3 stories. To those who stuck with this story, I thank you greatly and appreciate your patronage. I hope you would support my other D!3 fics, WN:L&M and AGU the same way you guys did with this one. God only knows if I find my inspiration and time to finish them but I am working on it. May the Force be With You Always.)


End file.
